Family First
by Dracoginnylover24
Summary: Draco loses his wife, and is looking for a governess. Ginny is looking for a job. Can these two get along? Can Ginny do her job and teach his son? What will happen when they start spending time around each other? Read it and see what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a bright sunny day, like she was sending it just for us. I stand here by my mother and son, wondering how things could have every went this wrong. We were only married four years, we were suppose to grow old together. That would never happen now. We had married after dating for two years, a year later Bryson was born. He would never remember his mother. They were so close, she spent every minute she could with him. He looked just like me, blond hair, electric blue/gray eyes and all. I was worried for him. He couldn't imagine not having his mother.

He took his sons hand and walked over to the coffin. He bent and picked up his son, they kissed the flowers and laid them on the top. He thought his son was so strong, he shed no tears as of yet.

His wife had become ill from a cold, her body couldn't fight off the ailment. He had watched her go from bad to worse, and all but whither away. There was nothing anyone could do, they had not caught it in time. Once the funeral was over everyone approached him, giving there respect, he would just nod.

"Draco, I am going to take Bryson to the Manor for lunch. Will you be coming soon?" his mother asked.

"Yes mother, be good for your grandmother, son," said Draco hugging his son.

"Yes, Daddy," said Bryson.

Once his mother was gone and he was alone he had a chance to grieve. He broke down, got mad, and cried. He had been strong for to long, he couldn't do it anymore. Once he was spent he looked down at the headstone.

"I will miss you my love," said Draco. "I hope you are better know." He turned and walked away, not looking back.

_**Marissa Marie Malfoy**_

_**Loving Wife, friend, & Mother**_

_**We Will Always Love You**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny walked into the living room to find Harry Potter sprawled out on the couch. She shook her head and walked over to him.

"Harry," he didn't move. "HARRY"

"Wha Gin," he mumbled.

"What happened, why are you here asleep on mom's couch?" she asked.

"I got into it with her again, I don't know what I am going to do now." said Harry sitting up.

"How about I get us some juice and you can tell me, what you did this time," she said walking out of the room. She walked back in and handed him a glass. "Well?"

"I worked late last night, when I got home she hit the roof. She knows I have late nights." he said shaking his head.

"Didn't you guys already have the talk about you cutting your hours down? You know she is emotional right now. It will all be over soon." explained Ginny.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

'What a stupid question' she thought, as she hit him in the back of the head.

"OW what was that for?" exclaimed Harry.

"For being stupid, she is pregnant. Clean yourself up, go buy her some chocolate, and grovel. You really do need to cut your hours, Harry. Your wife and child should come first." Ginny said getting up to walk into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you married Gin?" asked Harry.

She stopped and turned to him, "I haven't found the man that will put family first," she said walking out.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco got to the Manor, just as Lunch was being served. He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for bringing him here," he whispered.

"You are welcome dear," said Narcissa.

"What is for lunch son," asked Draco.

"We are having chicken nuggets daddy," smiled Bryson.

"Sounds wonderful," said Draco.

They ate lunch, then took Bryson out so he could play. "Can you watch him while I work mother? It will only be tell I can get him a governess. We never got a chance to get him one and it is high time."

"I would be happy to dear. Are you going to stay at your house, or do you have other plans?" asked Narcissa.

" I was thinking of selling that house, and moving into one of our other estates. I was planning on staying here, tell everything is moved and set up." said Draco.

"Would you like me to help you write the ad for the governess?" asked Narcissa.

"No thank you mother, I think I can do it. I wont be going back to the office tell Monday." said Draco.

"Let me know if I can help with anything dear," said Narcissa.

"I am going to go to the house, and start packing things up to be moved. I should be home for dinner." said Draco. He kissed his mother, then called his son over. "I am going to get some things taken care of, I will be home soon, ok." said Draco.

"Yes daddy, when you get home can you read to me?" asked Brys.

"You bet mate," he said ruffling his son's hair.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

When Ginny walked into the kitchen her mother was cooking lunch. She walked over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you today mom," asked Ginny.

"Just fine dear, are you hungry?" Molly asked.

"Famished," she smiled.

"Did you wake Harry, and send him off?"

"Yes, stupid prat. He should know that Pansy needs him right now. Why didn't you wake him and tell him?" asked Ginny.

"Comes Better from you dear," said Molly smiling.

"So funny mom," she said sarcastically.

"Have you found a new Governess job, or anything tat looks good?" asked Molly.

Ginny had been working with a family for 2 years, they had decided to move to Italy. Ginny decided that she didn't want to move that far away from her family. "I have been looking, no one is hiring right now. I am sure I will find something soon. I will give it one more week then I will find something else. Everything is still fine right mom?" asked Ginny.

"Everything is wonderful dear. I just know how much you love to work." said Molly giving Ginny a pat on the shoulder.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

A few days later Draco sat in his study writing up the advertisement for a governess.

Governess Needed

Governess Needed for one child. Must have prior experience. Will have to live at residence with the child. Interviews will be held Friday from 8:00 a.m. to 12 noon. Address listed below.

With that he rolled it up, summoned his owl, and sent it to be published. Once he was done he went in search for his mother. He found his mother and son in the parlor playing with blocks.

"Daddy, look what we made," said Bryson.

"I see mate," he said joining them.

"Did you get it sent off dear?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes mother, interviews will be held, Friday 8 a.m. to noon," he told her.

"Sounds lovely," said Narcissa.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Mom, Mom," yelled Ginny from the living room.

"What is it dear," rushed Molly.

"I found something, interview is Friday morning. I need to be there early." said Ginny.

"That is wonderful dear." said Molly smiling at her daughter.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

When Friday arrived, Ginny was up and ready early. She left her parents a note, to remind them of where she was. Ginny was the 5th person in line, most of the women there were over 40, for sure. She wasn't so sure she was going to get this job after all. After about and hour the elf started calling them back one at a time. Ginny was finally called back, she was shown into a very lovely parlor.

"Hello, Miss. Weasley," said the man standing in front of her.

"Hello, sir," she said not yet knowing his name.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy," said Draco introducing himself. He thought she might turn and leave. He was pleased to see that she had stayed. Everyone that he had interviewed so far was stiff and really strict. He wanted his son to have some fun.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny extending her hand. She was shocked when he took it and bent to kiss is.

"Shall we be seated and start the interview," said Draco waiting for her to take a seat. "How long were you at your last job?" he asked.

"I was there for two years, sir," replied Ginny.

"You may call me Draco. How many children did you look after?" he asked.

"I looked after three children, a set of twins 8 and a 4 year old." said Ginny.

"Wow, you must be very good with children," stated Draco. "Why do you no longer work for them?"

"They decided to move to Italy, I couldn't be that far away from my family," she said.

"Would you like to meet my son?" asked Draco.

"I would love to meet him," replied Ginny.

"Tilley," called Draco.

"Sir called Tilley,"

"Yes bring my son here," said Draco.

"Right away sir," and the elf was gone. When the elf returned, she had a boy that looked to be about, three years old. He was so cute, he looked just like his father.

"Bryson, I would like for you to meet Miss. Ginevra Weasley," said Draco bringing his son closer to Ginny.

Ginny knelt down and smiled at Bryson. "Hello there, can you tell me your name?"

"Bryson Malfoy," he said smiling at her.

"You are a very handsome little man," she said winking at him.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said blushing at her.

"Oh Draco he is just to cute," she said standing up.

"Thank you. Bryson can you go sit with your Grandmother?"

"Yes Daddy," said Bryson leaving the room.

"If you are hired you will be living in the house with us," said Draco. "Will you have a problem with that?"

"No not unless you will." said Ginny.

"Well, thank you for coming Miss. Weasley. I will let you know by tomorrow night if you have the job or not. If you get it you will start Monday," he explained standing up.

"Thank you, and it is Ginny, Draco. It was nice seeing you, and meeting your son." Ginny said as she rose to her feet she nodded her head and left the house.

Draco couldn't believe how nice she was. He would have to see what Bryson thought, after he got done meeting with everyone. Draco then called the next one in. Once the lady walked in he shook his head 'This is going to be the longest morning ever' he thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar!

Author Note: I hope you liked it if you didn't then …… sorry. I didn't have anyone to read it and check for mistakes. If you see anything MAJOR let me know. If it is minor then just laugh and let it go. You know what to do now! TTFN!

Thanks,

Dracoginnylover24


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Draco was sitting in the parlor with his mother, and son, after dinner. "Bryson," he called the attention of his son.

"Yes Daddy," said Bryson looking up from his blocks.

"Which of the ladies that came today did you like the most," he asked.

"I like the lady with the red hair," he supplied to his father.

"Why is that son?"

"She was really nice, she wasn't old and mean looking," said the young boy, going back to playing with his toys.

"What was her name dear," asked Narcissa.

"Ginevra Weasley," said Draco.

"Really, I am shocked that she is a governess," she said looking deep in thought.

Draco wasn't shocked at all really. "She is a very smart and talented witch from what I remember. Her last job as for 2 years. The family decided to move to Italy, she didn't feel comfortable moving that far away." He told his mother.

"Then she has experience, do you think she would be right for the job?" asked his mother.

"I think it is just what he needs mother," said Draco.

'Maybe you to in time son' Narcissa thought to herself. She knew that Draco wasn't interested in looking, just loosing his wife. But, she didn't want him to mourn forever. She knew that the Weasley's were a very close family. Having just lost his mother Bryson needed someone other then her and Draco. "Have you sent her an owl yet letting her know that she has the job?"

"I didn't say she did, mother," said Draco.

"You just said it was what he needs," said Narcissa.

"She was the best one out of them all today. The rest of them looked as if you sneezed they would die," said Draco.

"Draco, you shouldn't say things like that," exclaimed Narcissa. She shook her head at her son.

Draco just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I will go write Miss. Weasley now. Stay with Grandma son, I will be back shortly." said Draco walking out of the room.

He was now sitting in his study rereading his letter:

_Miss. Weasley,_

_I have decided that you would be the best for the job. Let me be the first to welcome you. I would like you to be here at the Manor Sunday, so that I can take you to your new home, for the duration of your employment. Bryson is looking forward to getting to know you. Be at the Manor at Noon._

_Thank You,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco nodded to himself and then sent it off with his owl. Once that was over he went back to the parlor to play with his son. About an hour later Draco took Bryson to get ready for bed. Once in bed he kissed his son and went to walk out.

"Daddy when our we going to our new house?" asked Bryson.

"We will be going Sunday just after lunch," said Draco.

"Will Miss. Weasley be coming to stay with us?" Bryson asked his father tiredly.

"Yes son, now you get some sleep," with that said Draco left the room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny was getting ready for bed when she heard a tap at the window. She walked over and opened the window. In flew the most beautiful black and white eagle owl, said owl held out it's leg to her. She took the parchment from the owl, patted it's head ,and then it flew off. She opened the parchment and read it, her face brightened at once. She ran down to the kitchen where her mother and father were sitting at the table. She stood there smiling and waving the letter around.

"Gin-bug, is everything alright?" asked her father.

"Never been better," said Ginny "Here read it for yourself dad," said Ginny handing him the paper.

"Congratulations dear, I am sure you will enjoy the job. He only have the one son , I take it." asked her father handing the letter to his wife.

"Yes and he is just the cutest thing dad. I can't wait to start a one on one job. I can teach him so much," said Ginny.

"I am so happy for you Ginny. Was Mr. Malfoy pleasant when you meet him?" asked Molly.

"Yes he was very nice, no snide remarks or anything," said Ginny.

"Well, I guess you will be packing your things tomorrow then," said her father.

"I guess I will. You have no worries with this dad?" asked Ginny.

"Actually no I don't. I have talked to Draco a few times when he has come to the ministry. He just lost his wife, Pansy told Harry that Draco is still in shock at how sudden it happened." Arthur explained his lack of worry.

"What happened to her dear," asked Molly.

"She came down ill and it just weakened her, that is all I know." said Arthur.

"That is so sad," Ginny said "I had no idea I just thought that his mother was busy or something."

"He has changed now that his family is free from the Dark Lord, like everyone," said Arthur.

"He has had a lot of changes he lost his father in the war. That would change anyone, one way or another." Ginny said looking at the table top.

"How about after breakfast I can help you pack, then we can cook dinner together," her mother asked changing the subject. No one liked to talk about the war anymore it was all in the past.

"Sounds great mom, I am going to bed now, Good Night," she said giving them both hugs.

"Night Gin-Bug," Arthur said watching her walk away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco woke with a start when he heard someone yell his name. "Wha is it Mate," asked Draco.

"I want you to take me fly daddy," said Bryson.

"Can we have breakfast first?" asked Draco.

"Ok," said Bryson, walking out of his fathers room.

Draco just laid there shaking his head for a minute then got up to start his day. Draco had changed since his school days, he stood about 6'2, broad built, muscular, he didn't have the pointy face any longer. His hair was short but not to short, and a little lighter then in school. He wasn't as white as he was then either. He was a little tan from spending time outside with his son. Even married he still got checked out, which was nice. He put on a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of tan trousers, slid his shoes on and was out the door to find his son.

"Let eat daddy so we can go out and play," said Bryson.

His son talked well, for a 3 year old. He had a few things to learn like adding things to the end of words. His mother had worked with him a lot, teaching him even when he didn't know he was being taught. "Alright, what are we having," he asked.

"Eggs and toast, daddy," said Bryson.

"Eggs and toast it is," said Draco nodding to the elf that was waiting for confirmation. After they ate they headed outside. "You want to fly for a while?" he asked his son.

"Pwease daddy," he said looking hopeful.

"Alright mate, lets go," said Draco summoning his broom. Once they were settled on the broom Draco leant over and told his son "Hold on to the broom tight, ok."

"Ok daddy," Bryson said smiling.

"You be careful, Draco, he might let go," said Narcissa. She would kill her son if something happened to her grandson. She didn't like the idea of Draco taking him up. 'He was to small' she would tell him all the time.

"Don't worry mother, I have him," said Draco.

The two stayed in the air for about half an hour, before they finally came back down. They spent the day outdoors since it was a nice cool day. Spring was just starting to set in, so it was nice out.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny woke to smell her mother cooking breakfast. She set about getting dressed for the day. She picked out a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt. She was about 5'9, slim curves where needed, hair to the middle of her back. She had finally matured in her 7th year, she thought maybe she would always be the same. She was a short stick in 6th year and a mature woman in 7th. She had went out with 2 guys since school and they were both bad ideas. The first one was not long after school she didn't him for a year. His name was Jason and he didn't like the idea of Ginny going to a university. She was determined to have a career and he didn't like that. The second guy was someone that she meet at her school, Brian. He was everything that Ginny thought she wanted. He was sweet and charming, he helped and supported her 100. The only problem was when she started to look for a job he was looking to move. He just assumed that she would come with him. Ginny's family meant everything to her and he didn't understand that. So they split. Ginny had a saying 'If it is meant to happen, it will happen on it's own'. She stood by that, if it was meant to be it will come on it's own time, she wasn't a hunter.

"Gin-Bug breakfast is done," called her mom.

"Coming Mom," said Ginny walking down the stairs.

After Breakfast they started packing all of Ginny's stuff that she would need to take with her. The rest she packed up and sat in the corner of the room, so that the room could be used for guest. Once they were done they headed down to start cleaning for everyone that was coming to dinner. Tonight it would be Pansy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and there kids Brent 5 years old, and Abby 2 years old. After they were done cleaning they started on dinner, around 5:00 Pansy and Harry showed up.

"Gin, can I have a word, outside please?" asked Pansy.

"Sure Pans," said Ginny. "What do you need to talk to me about," asked Ginny once they were outside.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to Harry, he told me about you hitting him the other morning," said Pansy.

"It was my pleasure, Pans. You know how I feel about Harry spending more time with you. I am glad that you wanted to talk. I wanted to tell you separate from the rest. I am going to be working for Draco." said Ginny.

"Really? You are the governess he picked? He didn't tell me." said Pansy.

"I found out last night. I start officially Monday, but I have to meet him at the Manor tomorrow at noon. He is going to take me to his house, so that I can get settled."

"You are going to love it, Ginny. Bryson is a great boy. He doesn't understand what has happened to his mother. Draco is lucky that he is still a little to young to understand." said Pansy.

"Dad told me last night. That is so sad, I am glad that I know now. I would have made a total fool out of myself if I had asked about her." said Ginny.

"You and Draco will get along fine, he has changed a lot from his school days."

"I hope so, much nicer to work without the stress." Ginny said smiling at her. "So how is the baby," Ginny asked putting her hand on Pansy's belly. The minute she touched it the baby started moving.

"Don't tell Harry that you felt that," said Pansy giggling. "The baby only moves like that for me and you."

Ginny bent her head to Pansy's tummy, "That's because you know your mommy and Aunt Ginny love you the most . Isn't that right little one," said Ginny. The baby was rolling all around after that. "Maybe if you run in there Harry will catch it."

"You think," with that they walked in. Pansy silently walked over to Harry grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. The second before his hand touch the baby stopped. "Never mind," said Pansy dropping his hand. Ginny and Pansy both laughed and walked away from Harry.

Harry looked at the girls walking out of the room like they were nuts. "What ever that was about," stated Harry shaking his head.

"The baby moves for no one, but Ginny and Pansy. Haven't you figured that out Harry." said Arthur.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"When Molly was pregnant with Ginny it was the same. I never felt her move tell the last month. Molly, Bill, and Charlie were the only ones that she would move for. Don't feel bad Gin-Bug is daddies girl so you have no worries," stated Arthur.

"It's no fair," Harry mumbled sitting down at the table. Arthur just shook his head and laughed at Harry's expense.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Once Dinner was over Ginny stood up and cleared her throat. "I am glad all of you are here, I have good news to share. I have already found another job. I will be starting Monday, but I will be settling in tomorrow afternoon," said Ginny.

Everyone clapped and Congratulated her, until Ron spoke up. "What family Gin?"

"Draco Malfoy," said Ginny very calmly. Her brother never talked about the Malfoys, so she didn't know how he would react.

Ron sat there a second and then started laughing. "I know what you are thinking, I don't still hate Draco Malfoy. I am not going to become his best friend, but everything is fine. I feel bad for the bloke he just lost his wife. I just want you to tell me if anything goes wrong, ok little sis."

"You will be the second to know," said Ginny.

"The first?" asked Ron.

"My daddy," Ginny answered with a shrug. Mr. Weasley beamed at this.

Ginny went to bed shortly after everyone left. She was going to have a exciting day tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She loved to be around kids, and couldn't wait tell she had her own.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

IT was 11:55 when Ginny arrived at the Manor on Sunday. She knocked on the door and the elf let her in the house, took her bags, and showed her to the dining room.

"Miss. Weasley, I take it," said Narcissa.

"Yes Ma'am," said Ginny.

"Oh nonsense, call me Narcissa. I am not your boss," said Narcissa.

"Alright Narcissa, then you may call me Ginny."

"Have you had lunch?" asked Narcissa.

"No, I had a late breakfast, and I wanted to get here on time."

"Please sit and join us, Draco and Bryson will be in soon. They have been out riding this morning, they had to get washed up." explained Narcissa.

"Thank you, I would love to." said Ginny.

Draco and Bryson walked in right after Ginny sat down. "Ginny you are here, I am sorry I wasn't here in time to greet you," said Draco.

"It is quite alright I was a little early, your mother greeted me just fine." she said smiling at him.

"Thank you mother, We will leave as soon as we are done eating. Bryson is ready to see his new home," explained Draco.

"That is fine, you wouldn't mind if I asked you a question would you," asked Ginny.

"Not at all," said Draco.

"Do you want him to have a proper gentleman's lesson?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, I want him to learn it, and when it is proper to do what." said Draco looking at her questionly.

"Would you mind if I watch and test him some during lunch," she asked.

"Please do," said Draco.

Lunch arrived and they ate and carried on conversation with ease. All of the sudden Ginny stood up, keeping her eyes on Bryson. She saw Draco rise as soon as he noticed her standing. Bryson looked at her and his father for a second then went back to eating. Ginny grinned and sat down, she looked at Draco and smiled and he took his seat. Narcissa new then that Draco had made the right decision picking this young lady. Once lunch was over they had all the bags sent to the house and they flooed to the house.

Ginny was in awe at the house. It wasn't as big as the Manor, but it was beautiful and had it's own elegance about it. It was a 2 story house. Living room, kitchen, dinning room, and Half bath down stairs. 4 Bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, Draco's study, and a Library with a little room attached for Ginny to teach some lessons in. Draco showed Ginny to her room it was lovely, and quite big. The bathroom was nice and big, had a double sink and counter, big tub, walk in shower and toilet. The bathroom and bed room were both white and a sky blue.

"If you don't like the colors you can always change them," said Draco. He looked like he was worried she wouldn't like it.

"No it is wonderful just like it is," she said. "It is quite beautiful."

"Well, then I am glad you like it. Bryson lets go see your room now." said Draco.

They walked down the hall to the next door and Draco opened it for his son. The only way she could explain it was GREAT. His bed was a castle, the walls had paintings of dragons and knights on horses, anything and everything you could think of.

"I take it he really likes elder times," stated Ginny.

"Yes he is into the horse and knight finding the dragon scaling the castle walls, he has a great imagination. What do you think Bryson?"

"Love it Daddy, Miss. Ginny want to get on my bed?" he asked.

"Sure," she walked over and climbed up. "Draco this is wonderful," she said.

"I am glad that you guys are enjoying it," he said smirking at Ginny.

She stuck her tong out at him.

"Very mature, Miss. Ginny," said Draco mocking her.

"Bryson, want to go explore outside?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," he said jumping off the bed.

They walked out into the back yard and Ginny was shocked. There was a pool, a stable, and a lot of open space. " _**WOW**_, Bryson, we are going to have a lot of fun this summer." she said smiling at the small boy.

"I bet you guys will have a blast," said Draco.

"Daddy is there horses in the stable?"

"Yes and you have to take care of them remember," said Draco.

"Ok Daddy," said Bryson hugging his father.

"Why don't you go play in your room while I show Miss Ginny the rest of the house." Draco told his son.

"Alright daddy," with that he ran back to the house.

"No running in the house Bry," called Ginny.

"I wont," he called back to her.

"Thanks for that," said Draco. "Shall we have that tour," asked Draco.

_**Author Note: **So sorry it took so long. I have been busy. I hope that you enjoy, review please! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Draco and Ginny walked back into the house and around the ground floor. Ginny loved the kitchen it was big everything looked so up to date to be a home they have had in there family for years. When she asked Draco about it he had told her they keep all of there homes in top condition.

"May I use the kitchen and anything in it," she asked.

"I have elf's you don't have to cook," said Draco.

"I love to cook and bake, it is a good way to teach small children also," explained Ginny.

"Well, if it is here you can use it. I will let the elf's know that if you want them out they are to go. If you need something and it is not in the house let the elf's know they can put it on the list."

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"This is were we will eat our meals," he said walking her into the dinning room.

"It is so big, it is truly beautiful," said Ginny.

"Thanks, my mother picked out most of the things in the house,"

"She did a wonderful job," she said moving into the main room. He showed her the ballroom and then were the closet and half bath was. They then went upstairs. He showed her the other spare room, which was on the same side of the house as Bryson and her rooms.

He then took her to the other side, "The door we are facing is my room, unless there is an emergency please do not enter it" said Draco. Ginny nodded in understanding.

He turned to the right and pointed to a big wooden door. "This is my study, only enter if I allow you entrance." He pointed to the left to a set of double doors. "This is the library," they walked in and Ginny's jaw dropped. It was the biggest room in the house by far, the art work was to die for. The room was lined with book shelf's scattered all over the room. There was 2 long tables in the middle of the room, by the fire place, there was a couch and wing backed chair. Ginny felt like she was in heaven. "You have access to anything in here, if there is something that you need make a list and let me know. I would like to show you to Bryson's study room." He walked her through the library to the back corner and opened a door. The room had 3 table desks, her desk at the front of the room, a board for writing on, and a trunk full of supplies. There was 2 windows on each side of a door that opened to a good size terrace. "I will have the telescope set up out here, if you ever need it moved let me know."

"You have a wonderful house Draco," said Ginny once they were done touring and heading back down stairs. "I believe I will go collect Bryson and take him out side for the afternoon," said Ginny.

"Alright I have a few things to do, if you need me just call for Kelsey, he will know where to find me." said Draco walking down the stairs.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny went to Bryson's room and knocked on the door. Soon it was being pulled open and Bryson was smiling up at her. "Want to come in Miss. Ginny," he asked.

"No thank you Bryson, would like to go riding?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, please." he said nodding his head with excitement.

Ginny laughed at him, "Ok then can you get you some riding clothes on? I will be here to collect you soon."

"Ok Miss. Ginny," he said shutting the door.

Ginny went to her room and put on a pair of brown figure fit breeches, black riding boots, and a light weight turtle neck shirt. Once she was dressed she pulled her hair into a bun and was on her way to get Bryson. When she got to his room, she was shocked to see him all dressed in his best riding clothes.

"Kind sir, would you mind taking my for a ride," she asked putting her hand out to him.

He started to laugh "Miss. Ginny, you are funny."

He took her hand and they started out of the house. About the time that they made it to the main room there was a knock at the door. Ginny was a little startled when a elf popped in to answer it. When the elf opened the door she heard the elf tell them to come in and master would be with them. Ginny watched as a tall, 'about Draco's height' she thought to herself, tanned man with, coal black hair walked in. Ginny was shocked when he started walking her way.

"Hey mate, how are you doing," he spoke to the child.

"Hey Uncle Blaise, Miss. Ginny is taking me riding," said Bryson.

"Miss. Ginny? Ginny that name sounds familiar, would it be Weasley," he asked her.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he said taking her hand, and lifting it to his lips in greeting.

"Back away from the governess, Zabini." came the good natured voice of Draco.

"Just greeting a beautiful lady," Zabini smirked at Draco.

"Are you going riding again today, Bryson," asked Draco.

"Miss. Ginny asked if I would take her riding, I can go right?" he asked his dad with a pout.

"Yes, you may go. Ginny, he is to ride with you. Unless he is on a pony and you are walking with the reins." explained Draco.

"I know, I am not crazy Draco. You have nothing to worry about. Come on Bryson, lets leave your dad and his company to there dealings." With that she took the boys hand again and walked out.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco looked over at Blaise, "NO" he said shaking his head.

"What I didn't say anything. You have to admit one thing though, in those pants, she is great to look at. You should add those to uniform."

"She doesn't wear uniform Blaise. What are you here for anyway?" asked Draco.

"I went by the Manor to check on you and Brys, your mother told me that you had moved in here."

"I couldn't live at the Manor with her, I have been on my own to long to live with her. I couldn't keep the house, it is on the market now. We are doing fine, just hired Ginny she officially starts tomorrow. I think that Bryson is doing great. I feel empty, but at the same time relieved. Is that bad of me?"

"No, she was sick for a long time Draco. You watched her go through all of it. You are empty because you loved her, she was that other part of you for so long. You are relieved because you don't have the stress and worry on you about how she is suffering. It will get better with time." explained Blaise.

"When did you become a psychiatrist?"

"When I became your friend," Blaise said smirking at Draco. "If you are lucky you can catch that Angel that just walked out of the house with your son," said Blaise.

"I don't even want to think about replacing her just yet. Ginny is a very lovely woman though," said Draco

"Time will tell my friend. Well, I must go I have a date tonight. I will stop by soon, to check back in," said Blaise leaving the house.

Draco shook his head, Blaise was his best friend, but sometimes he didn't know what to do with him.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny and Bryson were out riding when Draco looked out his window. Bryson looked happier then he had looked for quite sometime. Ginny was a natural with kids especially his son. He watched as Ginny would let go of the reins and let Bryson direct the horse. His son was good on a horse, he didn't feel ready to let him do it alone just yet. He watched Bryson trot the horse back to the stables and Ginny help him down. He smiled and went back to his desk.

Ginny had felt Draco watching them. Bryson was a good rider, she understood why Draco didn't want him doing it alone. She let him trot over to the stable to get the pony out so that she could walk him around a bit. Once he was settled and they were walking Ginny spoke up.

"What kinds of things do you like to do?" she asked.

"I like to ride, color, draw, play with my blocks, and I like to read Dragon stories." said Bryson.

"My brother works with Dragons," said Ginny.

"Really can I talk to him?"

"I am sure that you will have a chance to meet him sooner or later," nodded Ginny.

"Cool," said Bryson smiling.

"How about we go in and get cleaned up for Dinner?" she asked him.

"Ok," he said getting down and helping Ginny put the horse away.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

After Dinner Draco took Bryson up to get him dressed for bed and story. Ginny went to the classroom. She walked over to the desk and pulled out her planning book. She decided that tomorrow they would have art in the morning from 9:00 am to 11:00 am. They would break for a small lunch, in the dinning room where she would start teaching him table manners. She wouldn't force it on him, it would be a all the time thing casually. The rest of the afternoon would be reviewing and seeing what he already knew. There was no sense in teaching him something he already knew. She decided she would make dinner the following night. She would have to ask Draco if dinner was the same time every night. She was busy going through some supplies and setting the room up for the next day when Draco knocked on the open door.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," said Draco.

"Not at all, come in have a seat," said Ginny motioning to one of the empty chairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I am setting up for tomorrow. Bry said that he likes to draw and color so we are going to do that in the morning. I am going to have him going over some things to let me know what he knows so far. Is dinner the same time every night?"

"I usually have it no later then 6:30. Tonight was a little later, getting settled and all." said Draco.

"That is fine, I was wanting to make dinner tomorrow. Bryson will be helping me, is there anything that either of you are allergic to?"

"No we haven't come across anything that is off limits. I wanted to let you know that you will receive your pay every 2 weeks. I will also give you Sundays off, if you require another day just let me know ahead of time. If there is a emergency then get in touch with me or my mother."

"How much is my pay, If you don't mind me asking," asked Ginny.

"How does 400 a week sound?"

"Great more then I was expecting seeing as you are paying for everything," said Ginny.

"I think it is fair," said Draco smiling at her.

"Thank you, what time will you be leaving tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"I will leave between 7:00 and 8:00. Bryson usually sleeps no later then 8:00 in the morning."

"Alright I will see you in the morning," said Ginny.

"Good Night."

"Good Night, Draco," Ginny said smiling at him.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny went to her room to write to her mother.

_**Dear Mom & Dad,**_

_**I just wanted to write you to let you know, I am settled. Draco is a nice guy, Bryson is a doll. He says he is interested in dragons, so I told him about Charlie. He wants to talk to him now. I asked Draco about pay, I am getting 400 every 2 weeks. I thought that it was to much beings he is paying for everything, he thinks it is fair. I will write you again soon, mom. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny W.**_

Ginny sent off her letter, then went to bed.

Ginny woke the next morning at 6:30. She took a shower, got dressed, and went to the dinning room. When she arrived, there was no one their. She sat down and waited on her coffee to come, once she had it she got up and walked over to the window. It was such a wonderful view, the sun was rising in the sky and there was a light fog. She was lost in her thoughts when a voice startled her.

"My mother use to do that in the mornings to," said Draco. He saw her jump in surprise. "I didn't mean to startle you. Do you always get up this early?"

"It is alright, I was lost in thought. Most of the time, I am a early riser."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, probably the best I have gotten in a long time." she said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure, should I go wake up Bryson?" she asked him.

"He will be down soon, I stopped in on my way down."

"Oh alright,"

They sat in silence waiting on Breakfast. Bryson arrived just as breakfast was being served. They ate with a little conversation. Once everyone was done Ginny got up to get the dishes and take them to the kitchen. When she rose so did Draco, he looked over at his son, he didn't budge. "Bryson, it is polite to stand when a lady gets up," he said waiting on him to get up.

Bryson stood up "Sorry Miss. Ginny."

"It is alright, you will learn," she told him reaching for the plates.

"What are you doing Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Taking our dishes to the kitchen," she said looking confused.

"That is what the elf's are for, they can do that it is not your job," he told her smiling.

"It is just force of habit, I am sorry. Bryson, it is time to go up stairs your dad has to go to work." Ginny was very embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Come give me a hug son. I will be home around 6:00, be good for Miss. Ginny. I heard from a birdie that you are going to help cook dinner. I can't wait to try it." said Draco.

"I get to help," said Bryson his face in aw.

"Sure do mate, I will talk to you later, Ginny. If you have any problems call my mother, she will help you."

"We will e fine, have fun." she said smiling.

"Yes, cause work is so much fun," he said smirking at her. Then he was gone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny and Bryson was in the class room go over things that he knew. He knew his ABC, and could count to 12. He could even recognize them, he was a very smart child. They worked tell about 4:00 then headed to the kitchen. They got started on dinner Ginny decided on Lasagna, tossed salad, and bread sticks. She got the Lasagna in the oven and they started on the salad. Once she had everything cut up in the owl she handed the utensils to Bryson. He looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You toss the salad, look I will show you," she took the utensils from him and showed him how.

"I see now," he said grabbing for the tools. He did a very good job getting very little out of the bowl.

They checked the lasagna, once it was done she put the bread sticks in the oven, to heat them up. Once she got them in the oven they went to set the table. After they were done she looked at the clock it was 6:30, Draco would be home soon. They sat in the living room tell 7:00 and still no Draco.

"How about, we go ahead and eat?" asked Ginny.

Bryson didn't even answer he just jumped up and ran to the dining room. "Bryson, come back here please." he said standing there waiting for him. Once he was in front of her she said "Now walk like a gentleman to the dining room, no running."

"Yes, Miss. Ginny." He turned and walked calmly to the dinning room.

"Thank you," she said. Bryson walked over to his chair and stood there waiting for Ginny to sit down. "Very good Bry," she said smiling. They sat down and started eating, once they were done, they went to Bryson's room to get him ready for bed. They played with his blocks for a while, and then she read him a story and put him to bed. She sat with him tell he was asleep then went to her own room. She took a shower and changed into a pair of pj pants and a tee shirt.

She decided to go set up the class for the next day and find her a book. She walked into the room and sat at her desk. There was the picture that Brys had drew that morning, it was very good. He drew a dragon with fire coming out of it's mouth. It was really cute. She put out her art materials for the next day and went to find a book. She finally found one and was reaching for it, she couldn't quite reach it.

"Here let me get it for you," said a masculine voice.

"Thank you ," she whispered. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for Draco, I have some papers for him. Kelsey told me he wasn't home yet, so I decided to wait for him here." Blaise said.

"Alright, thank you for getting the book." She walked over the couch and sat down, tucked her feet under her and started reading. She could feel Blaise looking at her, after a while it got unnerving. "Is there something you would like to say?" she asked him.

"No just staring off into space, how have you been?"

"Alright, working then looking for work other then that nothing." She was curious as to why he was asking.

"Is your family alright?" he asked.

"They are fine," she answered shortly.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at the fire.

"Fine," she stood and started for the exit. Once she got to the door and was heading out, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" she said walking past the figure. She felt him grab her wrist, so she turned to him, but didn't look up.

"What is wrong Ginny?" asked Draco.

"Nothing just going to bed, dinner is on the table, I put spells on it. Bryson is already in bed, and Blaise is waiting on you." With that said she walked back to her room.

He watched her go, then walked into the library. "What did you say to her?" asked Draco.

"I asked her how she was, then how her family was. I didn't know I said anything wrong," said Blaise.

"I'll see what I can find out later. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to bring some papers to you, they are on the company that you are trying to take over." said Blaise handing him the papers. "Tell her I am sorry if I offended her, see you later mate."

"See you later," said Draco.

Draco went to the dining room and ate diner then headed to his study to do more paper work. He would have to ask Ginny about what Blaise did in the morning.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **Ok guys I want your opinion. Who do you want Blaise with? Julie you know what to do! _

_Thanks,_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Draco awoke the next morning to a thunderstorm, he loved the rain. Once he was dressed, he headed down to the dinning room, grabbed his coffee and headed to the part of the porch that was enclosed. He was surprised to see Ginny sitting feet drawled up under her in one of the large chairs. She looked like she was still in her night clothes, and hadn't slept. He stood there and watched her for a moment. She looked to be in her own little world. She was a beautiful woman he had to give her that. After a while he spoke up to make his presence known.

"Good Morning," he said sitting in the chair beside hers.

She was so startled that she jumped. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you enter," said Ginny. She went to stand when he touched her arm.

"Stay I want to talk to you," said Draco.

"I am not dressed appropriate, I didn't think it was that late," she said trying to get away from him. She was so embarrassed at her flannel pants and button up shirt.

"You look fine, it is still early. The weather woke me, Bryson is lucky the boy can sleep through anything." said Draco waiting for her to settle again. She nodded and got comfortable once again. "I am terribly sorry about coming in so late last night, I had so many papers that I lost track of time."

"It is not my place to get in your business," said Ginny looking out at the back yard.

"It was rude of me not to at least call or send notice. I missed a wonderful meal. Was Bryson good for you?"

"He is a delightful child, very talented. He is a great help in the kitchen, fast learner." said Ginny still not looking Draco in the face.

"I thought the dinner was great wish I could have been home to eat it with both of you," he said.

Ginny was blushing something horrible. She just wanted to go to her room and take a nice bath. "It is quite alright, Bryson understood that you were working and gave me no problems."

"I will try not to let it happen again. What I really would like to talk to you about is what happened between you and Blaise. Did he say or do something to you? I wont have him badgering you."

Ginny looked at him at this point, he looked almost concerned. "He didn't do anything to me, he might be a picking type, but I don't see it going any further. He just asked a question that I wasn't in the mood for last night." she was praying he wouldn't ask, but would tell if he did.

"May I ask what the question was. I can straighten things out, so that Blaise, or anyone else wont bring it up."

"He asked about my family. I have been a bit stressed about it, difficult situations at the moment." said Ginny standing and walking over to the glass.

"Are you at a fall out with your family at the moment?" asked Draco.

"No, not at all. Everything is ok, mostly…." she trailed off.

"Mostly?" asked Draco. He didn't understand at all.

"My Mother and Father's bills are behind and things are kind of tight. I have gotten them out of most of it, but it isn't enough at times." she was quiet for a while. "They were doing great after dad got his promotion at work, everyone was out on there own, running there own life's. Dad was even starting to remodel parts of the Burrow. Then Jr., Fleur and Bill's oldest son, got sick. He has been in and out of the hospital, they are not sure what is really wrong with him. Unfortunately it has wracked up a large hospital bill. The administration told mom and dad, if the bill didn't start getting paid on, they weren't going to accept him any longer. My parents started paying on it, they didn't even tell Bill, or any of the family for that matter. They were going to try and take care of it. I found out when I received a owl one morning saying final notice. I was worried so I asked mom and dad about it. Once they told me I took every penny that I had in my account and paid there bills off and then put what little was left in there account. They are getting in the same shape once again. That is the reason that I was so short last night. Not a big reason to get upset I know, it just hit wrong. I apologies for my shortness, and I will apologies to Blaise next time I see him."

Draco sat and listened in aw. This girl was amazing, she really cared for her family. He could tell that she didn't really want to tell him any of this. "There is no need to apologies, I understand how it could be a lot of stress for you. If you need anything just let me know," said Draco.

"No, everything is fine. We have managed all these years we will manage through this. What is so funny about all of this, is that Bill doesn't understand why he isn't getting a bill. He would flip if he knew what mom and dad have done." said Ginny with a small smile. "I must go and get dressed know, Bryson will be up soon." With that she walked out, leaving Draco alone to his thoughts.

Draco sat there a long while thinking upon what Ginny had just told him. He finally got up and went in search for his son.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Daddy, you didn't make it for dinner," said Bryson once he spotted his father. He was on his way to the dinning room to have breakfast.

"I know mate, I am sorry for that. Miss. Ginny saved it for me and kept it warm for me though. It was wonderful. Do you know what you are going to be doing today?" asked Draco.

"We were going to go out this afternoon, but it is raining. Miss. Ginny is fun though she will think of something for us to do." said Bryson digging into his eggs and bacon.

"I am sure she will son. I have to go to the office, I should be home around lunch today though," said Draco. "Be good I will see you soon," he said hugging his son.

"I will daddy," Bryson said kissing Draco's cheek.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny walked into the class room to find Bryson sitting down, waiting for her. She cleared her throat and he stood up, she smiled at him and nodded her head. "Good Morning, Bryson."

"Good Morning, Miss. Ginny," he said smiling. "What are we going to do this morning?"

"I have some activities in mind, then you can draw for a while before lunch. Maybe make something nice for your daddy," said Ginny.

They worked on some activities and then Bryson and Ginny both worked on some art.

"Miss Ginny, what are you drawing?" asked Brys

"You," she answered simply.

"Me, but your not looking at me," he said looking confused.

"I have it in my memory," she explained. "If you keep up your skills you will be able to do this as well."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Not yet, I am not done with it yet. When it is complete I will give it to you. How about that?" she said grinning at him.

"Ok," he said smiling at her. "I'm done with mine, want to see?"

"Sure," she took the paper from him and was amazed by his skills at such a young age. He had drawn him and his dad flying on a broom. "This is really good Bry, your dad will love it. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, may I take my picture? Dad said he should be home at lunch today." said Bryson putting all of his supplies away.

"Sure don't see why not," said Ginny. She didn't know that Draco was coming home for lunch.

They walked down to the dinning room and sat down, lunch arrived and they were fixing to eat when Kelsey popped in. "Mrs. Malfoy has just arrived."

"Grandma, is here Miss. Ginny," said Bryson.

"I heard," Ginny said smiling at the excited child.

As soon as Narcissa walked into the dining Bryson was on his feet. Ginny beamed at the boy with pride which didn't go unnoticed my Narcissa. "Hello Ginny," said Narcissa as she made her way to her grandson.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It is nice of you to join us, I am sorry I wasn't aware you were showing up."

"Narcissa dear, I just thought I would stop in and eat lunch with my grandson. I am sorry that I didn't let you know ahead of time."

"No, that is fine you can see him anytime you like, he is your grandson. Please sit and eat," said Ginny.

"Mother, I didn't know you were coming today," said Draco entering the dinning room.

"Daddy," Bryson said nodding to his father.

Draco stood there shocked at his son for a moment. "Son" he nodded in return. He walked over to his mother and pulled out her chair. Once she was seated Draco and Bryson took there chairs.

Ginny was so shocked that he hadn't run to his father. 'Wonder were he got that from' thought Ginny.

"Dad, I drew you a picture," said Bry.

Draco took the picture from his son, "Wow, Brys, this looks….great," said Draco.

"May I see it darling," asked Narcissa. Draco handed her the drawing. "Bryson this is very good," she said handing it back to Draco.

"Did Miss. Ginny teach you how to draw?" asked Draco.

"No, she draws her own pictures, from memory." explained Bryson.

"Oh, is that so, pray tell Miss. Ginny, where is your drawing?" asked Draco.

"I have not yet finished, when I do you will have to ask Brys to see it. I have already promised it to him. He is a natural when it comes to art, you will see it in his progress folder when you receive it."

"Can't wait to see it," said Draco. They finished there lunch and Ginny excused herself leaving Bryson with his family.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"She is a very nice girl," said Narcissa. Her and Draco were drinking tea while watching Brys play with his blocks.

"She is great with Bryson, and a really good cook."

"Cook?"

"Yes, Brys and Ginny made dinner last night they did a wonderful job of it."

"You are lucky to have found her then. How are you doing?" asked Narcissa.

"We are doing fine, I think us moving in here was the best idea. There is nothing here reminding me of her all the time."

"It will be better with time. You know how I was after your father passed away," said Narcissa.

"I knew it was coming though, she got to tell me her final wishes."

"All the more reason for you to move on," said Narcissa.

"I know mother, I am going to let it happen."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It was after dark and Ginny was sitting in her chair, as she called it, on the porch. She was finishing up her picture of Bryson, so she could give it to him the next morning. He was such a easy child to draw, she looked at him and saw happiness. He looked so much like his dad, that it was easy to draw Draco with him. She was concentrating so hard on what she was doing that she didn't hear anyone enter.

Draco stood there watching her draw, she was so beautiful when she was concentrating. She was in her element at that moment. He creped up to her to look over her shoulder. He wasn't prapaired for what he saw. It was like he was looking at a black and white version of himself and Bryson. She was a outstanding drawer.

Ginny heard Draco step up to her and allowed him a peak. "If you would like to see you should ask," she said not looking up from her work.

Draco straightened at once, "Sorry, curiosity got to me I had to look."

"It is alright, I thought that you were already in bed," she said putting her tablet down and picking up her tea.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I would come out here for a while. I wasn't expecting to see you out and about."

"Same really, I love to listen to the rain, It is soothing," she said pulling her feet under her.

"How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was 10, with Ron being at school I had nothing else to do. I would sit by our pond and doodle and sketch until I finally got good at it," she said looking off into space.

"You are very good, Bryson is going to love that. I don't ever remember us being like that around you though," said Draco.

"I caught Bryson playing, when I started drawing, this is what it turned into. I added you, it wasn't hard he looks just like you."

"Oh so I am cute to then," Draco said with a smirk.

"Of course, devilishly so," she teased him.

"She wounds me," he said putting his hand to his chest.

"I'm sure you will heal," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Of course, I am heading to bed. May I escort you?" asked Draco standing and offering his elbow.

"Why thank you, how nice of you," said Ginny getting to her feet, and looping her hand through his.

When they got to the door Draco bowed, then kissed her hand. "Good Night, Miss Weasley."

"Good Night, Draco," she said going into her room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **I know it is shorter then the last. I have been busy with home improvement. Please skip over or laugh at my mistakes because I am super tired .. lol! If you have any ideas or anything that you REALLY want to see happen let me know. Julie you know what to do girl ….. LOL!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A month had went by since Draco and Ginny had talked on the porch that late rainy night. Things went on like normal, Draco would go to work, Ginny and Bryson would play and work all day, Draco would come home they would have dinner……it was the same everyday. Ginny took her Sundays off and would go to her parents house to have lunch and dinner. She was giving them all her money except for the small amount that she kept just incase. Junior's hospital bill was close to getting paid off since he hadn't been in the hospital for a while now. Things were starting to look up, they were even getting restarted on the remolding of the Burrow.

Ginny was currently sitting outside watching Bryson play in his castle, that Draco had just built. She was finally finished with her picture of Bryson and Draco. She put down her tablet and headed over to the castle where Bryson couldn't see her. When he was coming her way she jumped up growled and grabbed him.

"**AGH**!!!" screamed Bryson, totally caught off guard.

"What are you going to do know, that the dragon has you," said Ginny in a deep voice.

"His right hand man is going to slay the dragon," said Draco running up behind Ginny and picking her up off the ground. Ginny screamed at the unexpected jar to her body and tightening her grip on Bryson.

"Get the dragon Daddy, slay her," said Bryson.

"Hey no fair," said Ginny. She slowly let her grip loosen on Bryson so that he could touch the ground and be on his way.

"No one said life was fair," said Draco. He tackled her to the ground pinning her in one place. "Hey Brys, come here mate."

"Draco Malfoy don't even think about it," said Ginny her eyes wide with panic.

He looked at her with innocent eyes "Don't think about what?"

"You know what I am talking about, don't play innocent with me," said Ginny thinking of a way to get her out of this.

Bryson showed up before they could take there little chat any further. "Yes Daddy,"

"I have your Dragon, have a go at her," he said moving some so that Bryson could tickle her.

Ginny was extremely ticklish, she held it for as long as she could and busted out laughing. "Bry …… please …… stop …….. I …….surrender ……" she said between laughter.

Draco looked down at Ginny, hearing her beg his son to stop was just to funny. Her face was red and her eyes were watering, she was beautiful. "I think she's had enough Bryson, what do you say we make a run for it."

"Ok Daddy," Bryson stopped and was off before Draco could even think about moving. He let go of Ginny and was fixing to jump up when she wrapped her leg around one of his legs and he fell to the ground. Ginny wasted no time in pinning him the best she could.

"You think you are funny do you?" asked Ginny.

"No, not at all just helping my general, is all," said Draco playing it off.

"Well, from here it looks like the Dragon is about to eat you mate. I don't see your General anywhere," said a voice from behind them.

"Oh forgot you were here, you could help me you know," said Draco.

"No, looks like you are doing fine all on your own," said Blaise laughing at Draco.

"Thanks man you remember that. My general and my best mate just leaves me to die a cruel and horrible death," said Draco.

Ginny started laughing she couldn't help it. "I guess I will let you slide _for now _seeing as you have no one to help you. Don't ever think that I have forgotten," she said arching a brow at him.

"I wont promise," then he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Just let me go so I still have some of my pride left."

He looked so cute in that moment. Ginny smirked and got up, walked over to her tablet, picked it up and walked inside.

"A minx that one is mate," said Blaise walking over to give Draco a hand. "Going to have a job on your hands with that one."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, mate." said Draco getting steady on his feet. "Care for a drink?"

"Sound great at this point," said Blaise following Draco inside.

Once they were inside they saw Ginny and Bryson walking down the stairs. Ginny looked up at Blaise, "will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if Draco doesn't mind that is," he said looking at Draco.

Draco nodded his head and picked up his son, "What do you have there Brys?"

"Oh this is my picture that Miss. Ginny drew me," he said handing the picture to his dad.

Draco hadn't seen it since the night on the porch. It looked amazing, she had added some of the fine details and then she added color. It was amazing, she was _really _good.

"This is wonderful Ginny," said Draco.

"Thanks," she said blushing. "I'm going to go let the elf's know that one more is for dinner," she said in a low voice headed for the kitchen.

"Uncle Blaise do you want to see it?" asked Bryson.

Blaise took it and was in aw. "She is really good at this, it looks just like the two of you," he said looking at it closely before handing it back to Bryson.

"Daddy can you put it in a frame and hang it in your study?" asked Bryson.

"Sure mate, we were headed that way anyway." said Draco climbing the stairs.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Once Ginny had told the elf's that there was going to be an extra for dinner, she headed to the library, to read a little before dinner. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear anyone enter.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready," said Draco.

Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice. "Thanks, I wouldn't have even thought about it," she said standing up.

"What are you reading?" he asked as they made there way down the stairs.

"Nothing really, just a book on different languages. I am going to start teaching Bryson Latin soon."

"Good thing I know how to speak it or I would be in trouble soon," said Draco. Ginny had told him that Brys caught on really quick to anything that she taught him.

"I would agree with you there," said Ginny smiling.

They entered the dining room and both Blaise and Bryson was on there feet in seconds. Draco held a chair out for Ginny and once everyone was sitting they started eating. Once dinner was over and Blaise was on his way out he walked over to Ginny to say his good byes.

"Blaise, I am sorry for the night in the library, I was a little stressed." said Ginny.

"No problem, dear." he bent kissed her hand and was out the door.

"I am headed to bed, goodnight Brys, goodnight Draco." she said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night, Miss Ginny," said Bryson.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny and Bryson had been working on there Latin for a month now and he was doing a wonderful job of it.

"Praeclarus opus, Bryson," said Ginny. (excellent work)

"Gratias ago vos , Miss. Ginny," said Bryson. (Thank you)

"Would you like to go outside and play while I work on my papers?" asked Ginny.

"Yes ma'am," said Bryson.

"Stay at your castle, so I can see you from here," said Ginny smiling at him.

"Alright," with that he was gone.

Once he was out of site Ginny called for Kelsey. "Yes, Miss. Ginny what can Kelsey do for you."

"Please keep an eye on Bryson for me. He is outside at the castle, alert me if something happens or he wonders off." said Ginny.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the elf.

Ginny sat working on Bryson's progress folder for Draco when there was a tap at her door. She looked up to find Narcissa standing there.

"Come in Narcissa, Bryson is outside if you are looking for him," said Ginny.

"I know dear. I was told that you were up here, I wanted to have a word with you." said Narcissa.

"Oh, alright, what is it that you wanted to talk about," asked Ginny. Sure Narcissa came around often but, they never talked much.

"Draco lost his wife right before you come to work for him, I am sure you know that. What you probably don't know is that Bryson didn't see her the last 6 months that she was alive. She didn't want him to see her like that. She was open with Draco and told him that she didn't want him to mourn her death. She wanted him to move on. Draco is lucky to have you here. I don't know how well, he would have held it together with some old bat here. You are excellent with Bryson, he talks about you all the time when you are not here. I just wanted to thank you for that." Narcissa said all of this with the most sincerity.

Ginny didn't know what to say to this, she sat in silence for a short time. "I knew about his wife dieing my father told me about it. Draco seems to do just fine with out me, but I thank you all the same. Brys is a great kid, I love knowing him, and teaching him for that matter." said Ginny in deep thought.

"What are you working on?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh, this is Bryson's progress folder. We have finally gotten enough work done, that Draco can evaluate my work." she explained. She handed the folder to Narcissa to look at.

"He is very good, he has an excellent teacher." Narcissa flipped though the pictures and papers then looked on with wide eyes. "You have already started Latin lessons?"

"Yes we have been working on it for a while now. He was learning so fast that I thought why not throw this in to span it out a bit. The boy has picked it up very fast. I am going to have him writing Latin words soon." explained Ginny.

"Wonderful, he is like his father, he picks up quickly." said Narcissa. "Are you done with your paper work?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes I just finished up when you arrived," said Ginny.

"Would you like to go out and have tea, watch Bryson play?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure," said Ginny getting up and showing Narcissa out. They went out and sat down at the small table and chairs far from the castle.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Narcissa.

"No, I might be a good teacher and excellent with kids, but I am not good with relationships." said Ginny.

"Nonsense, it must be the men," said Narcissa.

"Well, there you are right. Everything goes fine, as long as they go by the one thing that I ask," said Ginny smiling off into space.

"What might that be?" asked Narcissa. 'I could tell this to Draco'

"It is something that will never happen in a relationship, or one of mine anyway."

'So she isn't going to tell me' Narcissa smiled at her. "You will find that perfect person, he has probably been right under your nose."

Ginny thought it odd Narcissa saying this. She looked off in the distance for a while and then it hit her. 'She was talking about Draco'. Ginny just shook her head and looked over to Bryson. She gasped and stood up he was hanging over the side of the castle. "Bryson you are going to fall get back over the side, **BRYSON**!" she screamed. She pulled her wand out and did a softening charm to the ground. Once she got to him he was already on the ground, and crying. "It is ok, I will check you out," said Ginny.

She waved her wand over him and then picked him up. She headed for the house and was almost inside when Narcissa caught up to her. "Is he ok?" Narcissa asked.

"I am taking him to St. Mungo's he has broke his arm. They should be able to fix it," said Ginny.

Narcissa was shocked to see Ginny so calm. Ginny went through the floo first, when Narcissa arrived they were walking off down the hall. They took him into a room and laid him on the bed. "I am going to go contact Draco," said Ginny walking off. Narcissa went and sat by her grandson, waiting on the healer to come into the room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco was having a boring day at work. He was tired and ready to go home. He had been in two meetings and reading, and signing contracts all day. He looked up at the clock he still had 3 hours. 'I am the boss I could leave early' he thought. He was disturbed from his thoughts when his secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in Samantha," said Draco.

"So sorry to interrupt you Draco, a Miss. Weasley just flooed. She told me to let you know that Bryson, was at St. Mungo's, something about him falling off the castle at home."

Draco was up and grabbing his coat in and instant. "I will contact you this afternoon to let you know if I will be in tomorrow," said Draco rushing out of the office. He flooed to St. Mungo's to find Ginny standing there eye's closed taking deep breaths.

"Ginny, is he ok?" asked Draco walking up to her.

Ginny's eyes opened up wide. "I am so sorry Draco, I should have been paying him more attention. I checked him and all I could find is a broke arm. He is in the room waiting on the healer with your mother." she rushed at once.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "It is going to be ok," he said. "Lets go see what the healer has to say," he told her guiding her up the hall.

They walked into Bryson's room to find the healer talking to Narcissa. "You must be the parents. He is going to be fine, I am going to give him a potion for his arm. It was a clean break so no re growth. I want him to stay in bed for the next couple of days. He is going to be sore. I will give you a potion to mix in his tea to make him comfortable." With that he shook Draco's hand and walked out.

"Brys, you alright mate?" asked Draco walking over to his son.

"Yes Daddy, I am ok, really sore though." he said. His little face contorted showing his discomfort.

"I am going to head home now that your dad is here. I will stop by tomorrow, how is that?" asked Narcissa.

"Alright, Grandma. Love you," he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you to my little man," said Narcissa. She then walked over and hugged Draco. "We were sitting to far to get to him in time. Ginny putting a softening charm on the ground before he hit, it was the best anyone could have done." she explained.

"I don't blame her, mother. Thank you for telling me though," he said kissing her cheek.

Narcissa walked up to Ginny and gave her a hug. "He will be fine he is a tough boy," she said smiling. Then she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Ginny walked over to Bryson and sat down. "If you ever scare me like that again, mine or not, I will take my wand to your bottom," she said seriously.

He smiled at her. "EGO spondeo , Miss. Ginny," he said. (I promise)

Draco was shocked at Ginny for saying that, and even more shocked of Bryson speaking Latin. "I didn't know that you were doing so well speaking Latin," said Draco.

"His progress folder is at the house ready for your inspection," said Ginny.

"Can't wait to have a look," he said smiling.

The healer came in with the potions to take then and the ones to take home. "Remember the instructions that I gave you and to stay in bed."

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"Your Welcome Mrs. Malfoy," said the healer.

Ginny went to say something and Draco just shook his head. "Who do I talk to about the bill today," he asked.

"I already know who Draco," said Ginny. "You go ahead and take Bryson home, I will go talk to them."

"Just tell them to bill it to me and I will have it taken care of," he said.

"Alright," said Ginny walking out the room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny walked into the administration office and the secretary noticed her at once. "Miss. Weasley, is Natalie expecting you today?"

"No this was kind of unexpected," said Ginny.

"Oh alright, she is with someone I will let her know you are here," she said.

"Alright," said Ginny, waiting on Natalie to come and see her.

"Ginny, how are you doing?" asked Natalie. She was about Ginny's height weighed about the same maybe a little more then Ginny, and had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"I am doing fine, can you do me a favor and have this bill taken out of my account. You have all my information right?" asked Ginny.

Natalie looked at the paper, then to Ginny. "Bryson Malfoy? Why are you paying for this?" asked Natalie.

"I was watching it when it happened. I have some money in the account, the rest will be in there before the end of the month." said Ginny. "Oh and don't say anything to Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Alright, that wont be a problem." said Natalie.

"Thanks, talk to you again soon," said Ginny walking out.

Natalie went back to her office. "You have a lucky friend you know that."

"Who love?" asked the man.

"Draco, Bryson from the looks of this paper, broke his arm and Ginny Weasley is paying the bill. She doesn't want Draco to know though."

"Why, Draco has enough money," he asked.

"She said she was watching him when it happened. Ginny is one of the most kind hearted people that I know. She puts her family before herself. She doesn't even have all the money to cover this in one shot. It is going to come out this month and next."

"She is something else, you should have seen her and Draco playing Dragon slayer."

Natalie just laughed. "I could imagine that she is very good with kids. Remember Draco is not to know of this and Ginny is not to know I told you."

"Yes, Love."

"I mean is Blaise, you will pay if I find out other wise." said Natalie.

Blaise nodded and hugged her. "I have to go, I will see you tonight."

"Alright," she said kissing him passionately.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

When Ginny got to Draco's she went straight to the classroom to get the folder for Draco. Once she had it she headed for Bryson's room. He was sleeping so she kissed his forehead, and went to look for Draco. She couldn't find him so she went to his study and knocked.

"Come in," said a masculine voice on the other side.

Ginny walked in and took in her surroundings. This is something she expected from Draco dark furniture, expensive looking taste. "I thought I would bring you the folder," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you, have a seat." He opened it and started looking through it. "He is doing very well, what level is he on?"

"He is learning on a five year old level. That is why I am teaching him Latin, next will be French. Then he is on his own, those are the only two that I know." said Ginny.

"You are doing an excellent job Ginny. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for him getting hurt. I will place charms on and around the castle so that no one gets hurt on it. I never thought about it before."

"Thank you, I did the only thing I knew to do." said Ginny.

"Did you get the bill straight?" asked Draco.

"Yes all taken care of. I have been in there so much that they all know me." said Ginny.

"How is your nephew doing?" asked Draco.

"He is doing great so far. No problems. His bill is almost paid off so everything is going great." Ginny hated talking to him about this.

"Oh and at the hospital, I didn't want to be there any longer then necessary. You are as much a mother to him as his true mother, so I let it go. I hope that I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"No it was just a shock is all," said Ginny.

"I am going to go down to dinner, would you like to join me?" asked Draco.

"I would love to join you," she said taking his arm and letting him lead her to dinner.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **There you go the longest chapter yet for this story. If the Latin is wrong I am SO sorry I used a translator off the internet. I know NO Latin. When it comes time for French I know petite (little) of that. I hope that you liked this chapter. Review let me know!!!! Thank you so much! You know what to do Julie!!!! Grins _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ginny went to her room after dinner and got ready for bed. She laid in her bed for a while tossing and turning . Finally deciding that she couldn't sleep, she got up and headed for Bryson's room. He was sleeping sound 'probably the potions' she levitated the chair from the corner of the room over to Brys's bed. She sat in the chair running her hand through his hair, tell she finally passed out.

That is how Draco found her the next morning sleeping in the chair all balled up. He walked over to her and covered her up and left quietly to, owl his office. Once the owl was off, he went to the kitchen to get Bryson's potions and something for everyone to eat sent to the room. He arrived back in the room shortly there after to see Bryson in the chair with Ginny. He was sitting in her lap and they were both fast asleep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching them together. He could tell that they cared a lot for each other. He didn't see why Ginny wasn't with someone. She was beautiful, smart, and great with kids. He was fixing to lay down when a elf popped into the room. He motioned for the elf to place the tray on the dresser, once it was done he nodded to the elf and it was gone. He laid back on Bryson's bed, to see about dozing tell they were awake. He didn't sleep well last night after dinner, he couldn't get this girl out of his head.

Ginny awoke to find Bryson on her lap sleeping. She looked around the room and saw Draco laying on Brys's bed. "Draco," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Could you come move him? I need to get up and move my leg," said Ginny.

"Of course," said Draco. He got up and walked over to the chair, picked up his son, and placed him in the bed and covered him up. He looked back at Ginny to see her trying to straighten her legs out. Walking over he kneeled in front of her, he took her legs and started up rub them. Not in the intament way just to get the blood flowing right again. He watched her shut her eyes and enjoy the feel of it. Finally he stopped and stood up holding his hand out to her.

"Thank you, I am getting to old to sleep like that," she said smiling at him.

"Sure you are. Did you sleep in here all night?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I couldn't sleep, thought I would come in here and watch him sleep for a while. I guess, I got comfortable," she said blushing a bit. "Aren't you late for work?"

"No I am not going in for the rest of the week."

"Oh, alright. If you really need to go in though, I can watch him it wont be a problem."

"Thank you, but I would rather be here with him." said Draco walking over to the tray on the dresser. He walked back to Ginny and handed her a cup of tea.

"Um, it is still hot," said Ginny walking over to the window.

"I had the elf put a warming spell on it tell we woke to drink it." explained Draco. She loved to look out at the scenery, when she was drinking tea or coffee. He had noticed this just in the short time she had been there.

"Oh, I invited Ron, Hermione, and there kids over. It is set for lunch in two days. I didn't know that Bryson was going to hurt his self. He should be ok for company by then shouldn't he? I can always reschedule."

"He will be fine for company by then, I would like to see them again." said Draco walking over to her.

"I didn't think you would be at home. Are you sure that it is ok?" Ginny asked him.

"It will be fine, I am not the same person I use to be. I have had dinner with them a few times. Pansy insists on it."

Ginny knew that Pansy and Draco were still friends. She also knew that she and Harry had dinner with Hermione and Ron a lot. She was shocked to hear that her brother and Draco had a lunch together. "You live to tell the tale." she teased him.

"I should hope so beings I am standing here." said Draco pouting.

"Thank you, I am glad to hear that you are getting along with each other now. I should go and get dressed. Call for me when he wakes up, please." Draco nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He didn't know how much longer he could live with this witch, and not tell her that he was attracted to her. He shook his head and went to have a seat.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

After getting dressed, Ginny headed down to get some water to take to Bryson's room. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard someone talking to Kelsey. She walked to the front door to see who was there. Ginny had to laugh Pansy was standing very much pregnant, hands on hips, telling the house elf to get Draco. Pansy looked up and saw Ginny.

"Ginny, I heard about Brys is he alright?"

"He is fine, as far as I know he is still asleep. You can walk with me to the kitchen and then we will go up together." Ginny said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"That pesky little elf told me that he was not to disturbed _Mister Malfoy_. Narcissa told me about Bryson getting hurt and as his Godmother I have a right to come and check up on him."

"You are his godmother? I didn't know that," said Ginny

"Yes, Blaise is his Godfather. I thought I told you. I don't talk about Draco a lot, he likes his privacy." said Pansy following Ginny to Bryson's room.

"Well, what do you know you learn something new everyday." said Ginny opening the door to Bryson's room.

Both ladies stood there watching Draco trying to get Bryson to take his potions. They could see Bryson shake his head no mouth firmly shut. "Miss. Ginny wont be happy if she comes back and you are refusing to take your potions," said Draco.

"I am fine Daddy, I don't need them." said Bryson.

"Bryson, take the potions. No arguing with your Father," said Ginny in a stern voice.

Bryson looked up shocked, turned to his father and opened his mouth. Draco and Pansy was shocked at how well, he listened to Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy, would you like to tell me why you didn't inform me of my godson's health?" asked Pansy.

"Havn't told Blaise yet either," said Draco.

"That isn't an excuse," said Pansy walking over to the bed. She bent down to give Bryson a hug. "How are you feeling Bryson?"

"I am fine that is why I told Dad I didn't need the potions. Where is Uncle Harry?"

"Uncle Harry is at work, he will be by to see you after work," said Pansy sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Bryson, you have to take the potions so that you can get better. If not you have to stay in that bed even longer," said Ginny "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I didn't get dinner last night," pouted Bryson.

Ginny just smiled at him and shook her head, 'Just like his father' she thought to herself. "What would you like?"

"What we have every morning," he replied. "Will you eat with me, Miss. Ginny?"

"Sure let me tell Kelsey what to bring." she said walking out of the room. She ordered Scrambled eggs, toast, and 2 pieces of bacon for everyone. She was fixing to walk back in the room when Draco walked out.

"I want to thank you for helping me with Bryson. That boy can be so stubborn sometimes." said Draco.

"It isn't a problem I enjoy it," said Ginny walking around him. When she got to the door and stopped "Just like his father there," then entered the room.

Draco stood there mouth hanging open, then he smirked and entered the room. He walked over to Ginny and bent to whisper in her ear, "Only when I don't get what I want," then walked over to set by Pansy.

Ginny just sat there shaking her head, this man was crazy. Breakfast came and went, Pansy left promising to come back when Harry got home. Ginny went to outside to have a walk in the garden.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny was out in the back yard drawing on her tablet, when she heard someone walk out of the house. She looked up and saw Draco standing there. "How is Bryson doing?"

"He is fine, sleeping at the moment. Want to go for a ride?" asked Draco.

"Sure let me put this in the house. Looks like it might rain," she said getting up. Once her book was indoors, they walked to the stable.

Draco walked over to his horse, a gray, New Forest Pony. "This is Rex, he is my horse. He usually wont let anyone but me touch him, I have had him since he was a pony."

Ginny walked over to the horse she stuck her hand out and the horse sniffed then nuzzled her hand. Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. Draco looked at his horse, "Trader." Draco went over and got his equipment. "Pick you out a horse, Miss. Ginny."

Ginny walked over to the Black, Finn Horse. She looked up at the sign above the door and it read Lightning. This was a beautiful horse. She got all the equipment and got her horse ready. Once everything was settled she walked him out of the stable and hopped on. He was a very well trained horse. "You need help in there?" asked Ginny.

"No he was just a little difficult today, you got him riled up," said Draco getting onto his horse.

Ginny giggle and trotted off, leaving Draco to catch up. They went all around the property. Finally they stopped and got down to rest the horses. After a while Draco jumped up from the ground. "Pansy and Harry are coming to dinner, I didn't tell the elf."

"Calm down Draco, I told Kelsey there would be 2 or 3 extra. I wasn't sure if your mother would show or not." said Ginny.

"Well, what would I do without you today," said Draco looking down at her.

Ginny held her hands out to him for him to help her up. "I am not sure, go crazy I suppose. We better head back and check on Dinner and Bryson anyway." said Ginny mounting her horse.

Draco mounted his as well. "Rex boy, you up for some running," he asked his horse. The horse sniffed and threw his head back. "Catch me if you can Miss. Ginny," yelled Draco spurring his horse into a run.

Ginny shook her head, 'This man is getting on my nerves today' she thought to herself. "Come on Lightning, lets get them boy," and they were off. They caught up with them without a problem. They were neck to neck when all the sudden Draco's horse started to slow down. Ginny had beat Draco to the stables and he wasn't happy about that at all.

"Traitor is what you are," he said to the horse. "We get a new Filly around here and you think that you are a stud." said Draco putting his horse up.

Ginny just laughed at him and walked into the house after getting her horse back and everything put up.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny was right Narcissa had showed up for dinner. Ginny didn't know that Harry was so close to Bryson. She new that she had been living with a family for 2 years, but it wasn't like she never seen her family. They had never mentioned anything about Draco and his family. It just made no sense to her at all. Once dinner was over they all went into the Living room to sit and chat.

"When will you be returning to work Draco," asked his mother.

"Probably not tell Monday. I didn't have any big deals to worry about right now anyway." said Draco.

"What did the doctor have to say the last time you went?" asked Draco.

"The baby is fine and in a few months, you will have your Goddaughter." said Pansy.

"A girl? Really, wait, you want me to be the godfather?" asked Draco.

"Sure Mate, only fair don't you think? You will have to share with Ginny of course. We decided on Ginny seeing as she is good with kids, and doesn't have any. Ron and Hermione already have there hands full." said Harry.

"That is if Ginny will accept," said Pansy.

"Of course. I don't think we will have a problem Sharing. We seem to share Bryson pretty good." said Ginny.

They went about there talking until everyone had left, then Draco walked Ginny up to her room for the night. "Thanks for everything you did today," said Draco.

"No problem, I want him better as well." said Ginny.

Draco bent down and kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked off.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Two days later Bryson was up and moving around again. Hermione and Ginny were standing on the patio watching Draco and Ron ward the castle so that there wouldn't be anymore falling off. The kids were waiting very patiently. The kids already had everyone's part down, Brent; dragon, Abby; princess, Bryson; the Brave Knight.

"I am so glad that you are working for Draco, now they can play more." said Hermione.

"I would like to know why, everyone thought it nice not to tell me how close you all are." said Ginny with a pout.

"Oh Ginny, it just never came up. We didn't keep it from you on purpose. Most of the family doesn't question or know for that matter. Draco wanted everything to stay as quiet as possible when his wife was sick." explained Hermione.

"It just feels at times, that I have been dropped, into a whole new world," said Ginny.

"Draco changed a lot after school. He lost his father, Pansy meet Harry and we all became friends. You were working and when you were home we just didn't think about it."

"It is just odd that is all. Lets go see if the boys are done."

"Auntie Ginny, Brent is mean Dragon," said Little Abby.

"Brent be easy with your sister." said Ginny.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny." said Brent running after her again. He was tripped up by Bryson.

"I have slayed the Dragon, Princess." Bryson said walking up to Abby and taking her hand running off with her.

The adults laughed as Brent mumbled something about mean Malfoys. They took there lunch outside until it started to rain. Ron and Hermione apperated away with the kids and Ginny took Bryson inside. Draco got all of the stuff and brought it in.

"Bryson lets go up and get out of these wet clothes," said Ginny.

"Alright, come on Daddy, you need to get changed to," said Bryson starting to run up the stairs.

"No running in the house," said Ginny and Draco at the same time. They both started laughing as they made there way up the stairs.

Once dried Ginny went to the library with Bryson, and Draco went to his study.

Draco was looking through his statement that he had just received and noticed that the hospital wasn't on there. He made a floo call to the bank and there was no hospital bill taken out of his account. He then made a call to the hospital itself.

"How may we help you?" asked the secretary.

"I would like to check on Bryson Malfoy's account please," said Draco.

"One moment sir," she said turning and going through a folder. "Sir half was already taken care of the rest will be paid off within 2 weeks."

"Can you tell me who's account that is coming out of? It was suppose to come out of mine, but it is not on my statement."

"It isn't coming out of a Malfoy account, that is all I can tell you." she said.

"Thank you," said Draco.

He sat back in his chair trying to figure out what in the world was going on. It finally hit him….GINNY! "Kelsey," yelled Draco.

"Master called," said the elf.

"Yes go tell Ginny to come to my study, keep an eye on Bryson," he said pacing the room.

"Yes sir, at once." said Kelsey.

Ginny was sitting on the floor reading to Bryson, when Kelsey popped in. "Miss. Ginny, Master Draco wants you in his study."

"Oh alright, Bryson stay here build me something with your blocks. I will be right back." said Ginny getting up to exit the room.

"Alright Miss. Ginny." said Bryson.

Ginny walked over to the study and knocked on the door. She stood there a second and was fixing to knock again when she heard a muffled "Come in." She opened the door and closed it behind her. "You wanted to see me," she said.

"Yes, please have a seat." He waited tell she was sitting and handed her his statement. "This is my account statement. It goes from this time last month to today. Do you see anything interesting?" he asked leaning on the front of his desk right in front of her.

Ginny knew what this was about. Trying to play stupid she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you spend how should I know?" she asked him.

"Well, this charge you know of," said Draco.

"Um…. The hospital bill, it isn't on here. Did you call the bank, or the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, I called and the bank, said nothing was ever sent to them. The hospital says, that half was paid, the other half should be taken care of in a few weeks." Draco explained.

Ginny just nodded her head. "Did they say who is paying it?"

"No they can't release that information, do you know why that is Ginny? You know them well enough."

"I don't know what you mean, Draco," she said handing him the statement. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to Bryson."

Draco grabbed her wrist, "Ginny, you didn't have to do this. I have plenty of money, you just looked at that statement. That is just one account. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ginny without blinking.

"Fine, you keep saying that. I will find out and you will get the money back." said Draco.

"You do that Draco," said Ginny leaving the office.

Draco stood there looking at the door for a long while. Finally giving up he stood and got himself a drink.

"Master, Mr. Zabini is here to see you and little master."

"Thank you, Kelsey send him in," said Draco pouring Blaise a glass for when he entered.

"Hey Mate, what is up?" asked Blaise.

"Ginny paid Bryson's bill. I have to find a way to prove it so that I can pay her back." said Draco.

"Really, she did that?" asked Blaise looking at the floor.

"What do you know Blaise?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, I know nothing. Where is Bryson. I found out about his little accident, and I would like to see him."

"Oh, no you don't. You want to see Bryson you tell me what I want to know!" said Draco grabbing Blaises' arm.

"Look mate go to the Hospital and talk to Natalie. She would be the only one that could help you."

"I didn't know that is where she worked. How are you guys doing anyway?"

"We are doing great. She has asked about you," said Blaise.

"Well, you guys need to come over for dinner one night," said Draco.

"Alright, you go see Natalie, set up a night and I will be here. Now, where can I find Brys?"

"He is in the Library," answered Draco.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Blaise walked into the library to find Ginny and Bryson playing with the blocks. They had them stacked as tall as Ginny. Ginny picked Bryson up so he could reach the top, to put a block on. That is when Bryson saw him. "Uncle Blaise," he said getting on the ground and running to Blaise.

"Hey little mate, how are you feeling?"

"I am all better now," he said smiling then he frowned. "Why are you just coming to see me?"

"Was out of town, when I came back I heard and came straight over. You know I wouldn't put you off other wise. Your father didn't call me, guess I need to leave my number with Miss. Ginny, so that she can contact me when something happens."

"Yeah she will do it, she was with me the whole time." said Bryson smiling at Ginny.

"Go play with your blocks so that I can talk to Miss. Ginny a second."

"Ok," said Bryson knocking the blocks over to start again.

"Ginny, I know you secret. Draco always wins in the end. But, he likes you so you have nothing to worry about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I know Draco likes me, or he wouldn't leave me with Bryson."

Blaise looked at her with a smirk. "No he really likes you." He then did a mock bow and walked off.

"Bryson, I am going to go downstairs. I will see you in the morning night," said Ginny.

"Night Miss. Ginny," replied Bryson continuing to play with his blocks.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **So sorry it took so long me and my kids have been sick this weekend. I hope that the chapter was ok. I have been at it for 8 hours on and off. If there are any big mistakes I am sorry. Julie you know what to do! LOL_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the week went by like normal, Draco didn't say anything to her about the bill. She knew that he wouldn't give up though, that he would find out. Ginny was getting dressed to go visit the Burrow. Today it as just going to be her parents and her, the big family dinner wasn't tell next week. Once she was dressed she apparate away.

Ginny arrived in the kitchen of her family home, her mother was already moving about the kitchen. "Hey mom," she said walking up and giving her mom a hug.

"Hello Gin dear, your father is in the living room," she said going about her cooking.

"Alright," Ginny walked into the living room to find her father, sitting in his chair reading a magazine. "Hey, daddy," she walked over leant down gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Gin-Bug, how are you?" he asked looking at her expectantly.

"Everything is fine. Draco should be going back to work tomorrow and I am going to start teaching Bryson again. It has been an odd week."

"How is Bryson feeling? Arm back to normal?" her father asked.

"He is doing great," she said. "Have you heard from Bill?"

"Yes, Jr. is doing fine. The hospital sent us a paid in full slip. Hopefully Jr. is better now."

"I hope so to dad," said Ginny walking over to the door and looking out into the back yard. "When did you get the play set?"

"Oh, lets go out and have a look. The workers have been working on it for a few hours every night. They just finished it last night." They walked out side and looked at the play set.

"This is wonderful dad," she said sitting on one of the swings.

"I am glad you like it dear," he said smiling down at her. "How is Draco doing?"

"He is doing alright I guess, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if he had stole your heart yet," he said pushing her.

"We have talked about this daddy. I will find the right one for me one day."

"I know, I just want you to be happy."

"Dad, I am happy. I just want someone that is just like you. You have always put us ahead of everything else."

"You are right dear," said Mr. Weasley pushing her once again. They sat outside talking tell they heard Mrs. Weasley call for dinner.

Once dinner was over they were sitting at the table eating dessert. "Ginny, next week, you are coming to the family dinner, are you not?" Molly asked.

"Of course, you know I always make it." said Ginny.

"How about bringing Draco and Bryson with you." she suggested.

"I will ask and see if they would like to come. Bryson probably will he loves to play with Abby and Brent." she said.

After dessert Ginny helped her mother with the dishes and then left for home.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny woke up Monday morning, and headed down to the dinning room. She found Draco sitting there having breakfast, and looking over the mail.

She watched him as she took her seat. He was a very handsome man, she found herself think what it would be like to just lay one on him. Draco looked up as he heard her eating her breakfast.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in," he said for his rude behavior.

"It is alright," said Ginny.

"This has you name on it," said Draco. He handed her a envelope waiting to see her reaction.

Ginny looked at the envelope, it was from the hospital. She opened it up and read the letter.

_**Miss. Ginevra Weasley,**_

_**We would like to inform you, that the money you paid on one, Mr. Bryson Malfoy's account has been refunded. The account has been paid in full by Mr. Draco Malfoy and all funds originally paid have been returned. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Natalie**_

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't want to let Draco know that this letter, ticked her off. She put it down and cleared her voice. "My parents have invited you to dinner next weekend."

"That was nice of them, who all will be there?"

"The whole family," Ginny said arching her brow at him. She new the excuses would start pouring in.

"Tell you mother, that we will arrive along with you." said Draco smirking at her.

Ginny wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face. "I am going to get dressed have a nice day at work." Ginny stormed from the room. She couldn't believe what an arse he was being.

"Ginny wait," called Draco. She didn't stop just kept going. He was going to let her know that they was to be guest at dinner tonight. "Kelsey," Draco called.

"Yes master," said the elf.

"Let Miss. Ginny know that there will be 2 guest for dinner tonight please," said Draco apparating to work.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny got herself and Bryson ready for dinner, she should have stopped when Draco called. Then she would at least know who was coming. Once they were both dressed they headed down stairs. Ginny was about half way down when Draco popped in from work. He looked up at her and smiled, 'she looks amazing' he thought to himself. She wasn't even that dressed up, she was wearing a black jumpsuit, and a pair of strappy sandals.

"Am I dressed alright for this dinner, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

She was still mad, that was not a good sign. "Not at all, you look amazing. Blaise and his girlfriend are coming for dinner."

"I wasn't aware that he had a girlfriend. How was your day?" she asked walking into the living room, to see that Bryson was sitting looking at a book.

"It was very nice. I am going to go wash up for dinner. If they arrive before I get back, let them know I will be down shortly." with that he went to get dressed.

After about 20 minutes Draco arrived wearing, a pair of black slakes, and a tan polo shirt. Ginny was sitting there wondering, what it would be like just to feel his chest against her hands. "Am I dressed alright, Miss. Ginny?" he shot her question back at her.

"Um…You look great," she said looking back down at the book in her hand.

Draco noticed that she looked flush and smirked. 'So she is attracted to me as well,' he thought to himself.

About the time Draco was going to take a seat there was a knock on the door. The house elf answered it and brought Blaise and his girlfriend in. When they entered the room Ginny rose from her spot and Bryson followed suite. "Ginny, you know Blaise," Ginny walked to Blaise and he took her hand bowing to kiss it.

"Ginny, this is my girlfriend, Natalie," said Blaise.

Ginny was shocked, Natalie should have told her that her boyfriend was her bosses best friend. Ginny walked over and hugged her neck. "I can't believe to told on me," hissed Ginny.

"Good to see you again, Ginny," said Natalie nodding her head, to let her know that the conversation was understood. They would talk later for sure.

"Shall we have dinner," asked Draco.

They had there dinner, after Draco took Bryson up to his room. Blaise and Draco went to the living room for drinks, Ginny and Natalie out to take a turn in the garden.

"I know what you are thinking. I _did not_ tell Draco about you paying the bill. He come into the office and requested that we refund the money and he pay the whole bill. I understand if you are mad but, I haven't told him." she was pleading and Ginny knew it. Her and Natalie had become somewhat friends since Ginny spent so much time dealing with Jr.'s bills.

"I believe you, he is just waiting for me to explode on him. If he keeps up his innocent attitude I will for sure blow." said Ginny picking flowers here and there.

"We better head back in, they don't need to drink to much," said Ginny.

"Agreed," Natalie laughed "Have you ever seen those two drunk?"

"No I am sure I would be quite amused though," said Ginny smiling at her. She could just imagine them two drunk together.

They walked into the house to find Blaise laughing at something that Draco had said. Draco didn't look to happy about it. "Good the ladies are back," said Draco.

"What did he do to you, Draco?" asked Natalie.

"Nothing, it was just something between the men," said Draco turning his back on them. The girls shared a glance at each other then both looked at Blaise expectantly.

"Oh no you don't, lets go before I say what I so want to tell," said Blaise walking over the Ginny and hugging her.

Ginny just shook her head at there silliness. They walked over and bid Draco good bye then left.

"Want to explain what that was about?" asked Ginny. She walked over so that she could see him better.

"I told you it was nothing," turning and headed for the stairs.

"Draco Alexander Malfoy!" she screeched at him.

Draco turned in shock. This was a very mad Ginny and he knew it.

"What was all that about? You went against my wishes for paying the hospital bill. When I didn't tell you the truth, you went behind my back and pulled a Slytherin on me. Now we walk in on you looking red in the face and Blaise laughing. What is it?"

Draco stood there a minute watching her taking ragged breaths. He walked over to her grabbed her and kissed her. It was everything he imagined. He loved his ex wife, but this was way different. Ginny didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight so he deepened the kiss. Soon they had to have air so they split. Draco looked down at her.

"One Bryson is _my_ son, I am responsible for him. I should have put some safety features on the castle. What was Blaise and I talking about, you. How I dream about you, think about you during the day. Can't tell you the cold showers I have taken. Blaise thought that very funny, I do not." He watched her waiting to see how she would react. He was shocked when she smiled and stated to giggle a little. "It is _not_ funny I tell you."

"Yes it is, I have been doing the same. Well, without the cold shower," said Ginny.

"Really now?" said Draco raising an eye brow at her.

"Yes, you are male and the only one around, it was bound to happen. What really got me thinking about you, was when you stayed out of work for Bryson, when you didn't have to," said Ginny.

"He is my son it is my job to take care and provide for my family." said Draco.

"Well, I am going to bed. I have used up to much energy on being mad at you today. Dinner with my family tomorrow." Ginny kissed him and started walking to the stairs. She was about 4 steps up when Draco called out to her.

"Ginny, you are a great person, why haven't you married?" he asked.

"I tell you what, we are going to my parents house tomorrow for dinner, Harry will be there. Ask him that question, he will give you your answer. Goodnight," and she was gone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny woke up the next day and went down to breakfast. Draco and Bryson were both up and sitting at the table in the pj's already eating. Ginny looked at the two of them and smiled. Draco had gave Bryson a section of the paper and he was holding it just like his father. Bryson looked around his paper to see Ginny standing in the door way and immediately was on his feet. Draco shocked looked up, put his paper down and stood as well. He walked to Ginny's spot and pulled the chair out.

"Thank you, Good morning guys." said Ginny.

"Morning, Miss. Ginny. We going to your home today?" he asked.

"She is home Brys, we are going to the Burrow were her mom and dad live," said Draco winking at Ginny. "Good Morning, dear."

"Yes, Brys we are going to my parents house for dinner. We will eat a _light _lunch and then be on our way. You can play with all of the kids, while I help inside, and you father chats with the other guys." said Ginny ignoring Draco's comment all together.

After breakfast Ginny went to get dressed. She chose to wear a black cotton tank top, pair of white cropped pants, and a pair of black and white sandals. She put her hair half up half down, then she was ready to go check on Bryson. She laughed when she walked into his room. "Bryson what are you doing?"

"Trying to fine the perfect clothes, you said that a first impression is everything."

"Yes, but when it comes to my family, it doesn't matter." she walked over grabbed a pair of jeans and a tea shirt and handed them to him. "You will get to dirty to wear your good clothes," she said.

"Thank you Miss. Ginny."

"Can you deal with it from here? I am going to go check on your dad, then make sure the elf's know what light lunch is." said Ginny smiling down at him.

"Yes Ma'am, I will be ready soon." he nodded going to his bathroom.

Ginny walked to the other end of the house and knocked on the study door. There was no answer she walked down the hall to his bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she head him ask.

"It is I, your slave in waiting," she teased.

He opened the door and smirked at her. "Think your funny do you?" he asked.

"No I know I am," she answered. "I was just making sure that you haven't ran away, and still planning to accompany me.

"I will be there! I am friendly with Ron, the others shouldn't be that bad," commented Draco looking confident.

"You just keep thinking that, don't act like you are attracted to me." she said with a smirk. "They will be all over you, I will give you some friendly advice. **DO NOT TAKE ANYTHING THE TWINS GIVE YOU**," she said poking him in the chest with every word.

Draco rubbed the spot she was poking. "Alright woman, you don't have to be so mean."

"I am going down to make sure I have everything ready, and the elf's know what a light lunch is." Ginny turned to walk away but Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "Dra….." He was kissing her and it was great. He had to stop doing this, what would Bryson say if he saw them. Ginny pushed Draco away from her.

"What is it?" asked Draco with ragged breath.

"What if Bryson saw you? What is this anyway? Are we together, am I just a play toy?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would have seen him coming. You are never and will never be a play toy. We can talk about it tomorrow night over dinner, just you and me. I can ask mother to watch Bryson for me."

"Alright, till then hands off," Ginny said stalking off.

Draco just stood there with a smirk on his face. 'Better go ask mother now so that it is not last minute' he thought as he walked back to his room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Mother," Draco called from the fireplace in his study.

"Yes, dear" said Narcissa coming to the fireplace.

"I was wondering if you would watch Bryson tomorrow night. I will bring him over around 6:30 if that is ok?"

"Of course I can dear, may I ask why?" she was nosy and she new it. She could see happiness all over Draco's face.

"I am taking Ginny out to dinner, we have a few things to discuss. I would rather do it without Bryson there."

"Sounds lovely dear, I would enjoy having him. He can stay the night and I will bring him back around lunch the following day. Give Ginny some time to herself." said Narcissa smiling at her son.

"Thanks mom, I have to go. Going to Ginny's parents for a family dinner." and with that he pulled his head out of the fire.

Narcissa sat there stunned. How could her son give her this information and not elaborate on it. She would get to the bottom of this when he showed up tomorrow.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **Don't worry all the dinners will be in the next chapter. I thought I would get this posted before my hectic weekend starts. Thanks for reading, I hope that it came out all right. I have been working on it for 2 days now. Everyone has been sick at one point or another, stopping my progress. Next chapter up as soon as possible! Julie, you know what to do if you can……ROFL! (PS. Link for this chapter on bio page)_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After lunch they flooed to the Burrow, the only people there were Ginny's parents. Ginny walked to the kitchen with Draco and Bryson following her. She walked up to her mom and hugged her, "Mom, this is Bryson, and Draco Malfoy," she said motioning to shadows.

Mrs. Weasley bent down in front of the boy. "You are a handsome thing, aren't you," she said smiling at him. Bryson, bowed and kissed her hand, like he has seen most the men in his life do to the ladies. "Oh and such a gentleman at that." Molly was taken with him from the first moment she saw him. She stood and addressed Draco. "It is so wonderful that Ginny brought you along," she said giving him a hug.

Draco hugged her back, he wasn't use to this not many people hugged him. He decided that he liked her hugs though they were warm and inventing. "Thank you so much for having us," he said smiling at her. He looked around to find Ginny and she was standing beside a tall man with red graying hair.

"Draco, Bryson, this is my father."

Bryson walked over and shook the mans hand with a smile on his face. Draco followed suite, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "Thank you for having us, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur, none of this formal stuff," he said smiling at Draco. He looked down and Bryson, "Would you like to go out and play?"

"Yes, is there any other kids here?" Bryson asked.

"They will arrive shortly, you can be the first to try out the new play set. I have put wards up all around it so no worries." He made sure to add that with the look that crossed Draco's face. Bryson turned and headed for the outdoors. "Draco would you like to accompany me outside, let the ladies keep to the house?"

"Sounds like a great idea, if you ladies need anything you know where to find us," said Draco following Mr. Weasley out of the house.

Ginny and Molly just stood there shaking her head at them, men would never change. Ginny was just happy that everything was going great so far. It was her brothers she really had to worry about.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny and Molly were cooking when there was 2 pops out side the kitchen door. Hermione came in her arms full of stuff.

"Hermione dear what all do you have there," said Molly helping her with the bags.

"The stuff for salad, and the kids and Ron some extra clothes. Last time, that cleaning spell that we used didn't work and washing them didn't work either cause the stain set in. Those three can mess up anything," she exclaimed.

Molly and Ginny laughed thinking of what the three of them looked like the last family dinner. It took 3 cleaning charms, just to let get them clean enough so they could come into the house. "Do you want me to help you with the salad Hermione mom has everything else settled so far?" asked Ginny.

"Sure that would be a big help," said Hermione.

They girls went to getting the salad ready, when they were done they went out for a break to find most of the family out there. The ladies walked over to the group to see what was going on. Bryson was trying to find off all the Weasley boys from the girl's. There were 3 boys against Bryson, he was protecting Abby & Brittney.

Ginny just laughed, she looked around the group and put a big smile on her face. Bill and Fleur had William (6) & Jacob (3), Harry & Pansy were married and she was pregnant, Ron and Hermione had Brent (5) & Abby (2). Charlie married a girl he meet in Romania named Hazel and they had Brittney (4) and they were expecting very soon. Fred married Katie they had Sandra which is now 8 months old. George married Angelina and they are finally pregnant. They tried so hard to have a baby and they finally found out not long ago that she was pregnant. She has to take it easy all the time, and it was driving her nuts last Ginny had heard.

She wished she had the life that the rest of her family had. She just found nothing but jerks, was what she was asking for to much? She didn't think so, it would come in time she supposed.

Draco had been watching Ginny, she looked over the scene in front of them and had a big smile. Then she looked at her family and you could tell that she was playing the past through her mind. When she got to the last person in the group her smile turned into a frown. He wish he knew what put that frown on her face, he would make it better, or at least try. He walked over to her and bent his head down to hers. "It can't be that bad," he whispered.

Ginny wasn't expecting that and jumped at his voice. "What can't be that bad?"

"Your face, what ever you are thinking about. You had a smile on your face and then it was like something disturbed you. What is on your mind?"

"Oh, it is nothing just thinking about the family. I am going to head back in and check on the food." she said smiling then turned and walked back inside.

Draco watched her walk away, shook his head and went back to the group. Bryson was doing a good job of keeping the boys back.

"My ladies, you must run. I can not hold them off much longer," Bryson yelled.

"Run little girls, we will catch you," screamed William.

"Jacob, go around to the other side. We will trap them in," said Brent.

"Ok, I am goin," said Jacob.

"You have no where to run now," said William "Just give up now." he said.

"Not a chance," said Bryson he ran and William and knocked him down. Then took his play sword and whacked Brent with it. "Run fair ladies, you are free." he said victoriously.

The adults all cheered the kids in there wonderful play. The kids didn't even relies that they were being watched so they all blushed and bowed.

"Is he always like that," asked Hazel.

"I am afraid so, he has his own little castle out back," said Draco.

"Well, he is just so cute, Draco. Come on girls, lets go help Ginny." said Angelina walking up to the house.

Once all of the guys were alone, Bill spoke up. "So Draco, how is your business doing?"

"Fine, better since I have gotten back to sign contracts and such," he explained.

"I imagine that business would go down with you not being there. You were lucky to have such understanding clients." said Arthur.

"They are great," he said. "How are things at the Dragon reserve," he asked Charlie.

"Good, we got a dangerous bunch in the other day. We are having some fun with them," said Charlie taking a swig of his butter beer.

"Draco, what are you playing at" started Fred.

"With Ginny?" finished George.

"Well, if there is anything going on between us at the moment, it is just friends. I am hoping that we can move slow and get to know each other better." He was hoping that this wouldn't come up at all. He wanted to wait until him and Ginny, had a chance to talk about everything.

"We noticed looking at her," said Fred.

"You had the same look we have all had," said George.

"I care for your sister, I enjoy having her around. She is really good with Bryson. She keeps my house running better then me. I give her a job to do, teach Bryson. She does much more around the house. I feel at times that it is more her house then mine." said Draco with a far away look on his face.

"Look at this boy's," said Charlie clapping Draco on the back. "I think he is in love."

"What do you mean? I am not in love." said Draco with a look of shock on his face.

Bill looked at his dad and nodded his head. "You want to give him some advise?"

Arthur sat up in his chair. "Draco, I have seen this look on every man's face, that is sitting at this table. You care more for Ginny then you are letting on. You have this far away look on your face. Ginny, she is a different type of woman. She wants certain things, you wont succeed with her, unless you can give her the one thing she wants." Arthur explained to him.

"I asked her the other day why she wasn't married, she told me to ask Harry. Someone care to explain this to me?" asked Draco. He was sitting there with a hopeful expression.

"I sure can mate, it is 'I haven't found a man that puts, family first'." said Harry.

"Care to tell me what has put this into her?" asked Draco. Seems like a reasonable thing.

"Mate that is something that she needs to tell you. It is nothing major but, once you have heard the crap she has went through , you will understand." said Ron.

Draco sat there and thought about it a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I am sure it will come up."

"Just take it one step at a time," said Mr. Weasley.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Pansy was sitting beside Angelina at the table talking to the other girls. She looked up and noticed that Ginny wasn't really paying attention to the girls. "Ginny, how are things at the Malfoy house?" she asked.

"What? Oh, everything is fine. Bryson is such a smart boy, at times I don't even know why Draco keeps me there." said Ginny going back to icing the cake.

"He keeps you because he likes you, and you are really good with Bryson." replied Pansy. She knew that Ginny wasn't out looking for anyone, but if she would just open her eyes the perfect man was right in front of her.

"You sound just like Blaise," said Ginny smiling at Pansy.

"What can I say we were all raised together," said Pansy with a shrug.

"He does give you that special look, Ginny." said Hazel wagging her eye brows at the younger girl.

"Sure he does, you guys have said that about everybody I have been with. I am not really worried about it, what happens, happens," she said putting the lid on the cake. "Lets take this stuff out ladies." she said grabbing a platter in each hand and heading out to the table.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Alright boys, the girls are heading to the table lets get the kids to there table." said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone went and collected there children. They got them to the table and sat them down then took there own seats. Draco watched as the ladies filled up plates for there children, he was fixing to get up when he noticed Ginny filling a plate. He sat and watched her take it over to Bryson, kiss him on the forehead, and then take a seat next to him. "You didn't have to do that," said Draco.

"It wasn't a problem," said Ginny smiling up at him.

All Draco wanted to do was lean down and kiss her, but thought better of it. Everyone filled there plates and had a enjoyable dinner. After all the men got up and took the dishes into the kitchen. After everything was clean they sat to have dessert and tea. Once dessert was over they all started heading to there own homes.

Ginny had made sure that everything was clean and put away before she headed outside to let Draco know she was ready to go. He was fixing to walk out the door, when she stopped to look out. Draco, and her parents were sitting out side talking, Bryson was sound asleep on her mothers lap. She was surprised how well they got along with her family. Draco really had changed since school, she would describe him as laid back. She really liked the man he turned out to be. She put a smile on her face and headed out to where they were. "Are you ready to go home and get Bryson into bed?" she asked him.

"I guess we should. Thank you so much for having me here, we both really enjoyed it," he said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, then taking Bryson from Mrs. Weasley.

"You are welcome here anytime son," said Mr. Weasley while heading over to hug his daughter. "You bring them back Ginny. Bryson can come anytime to play," he said with a smile directed to the young boy.

"He really is a wonderful boy for his age, Draco. You have done a wonderful job." said Mrs. Weasley.

Draco smiled at her and then replied "It wasn't all me, his mother was great with him, the short time she had. When she got sick my mother had him most of the time, and now Ginny takes up most of it." He looked over at Ginny to see her blushing.

"You are selling yourself short, dear. Ginny has told us some of the things that Bryson does, we have observed him also. The father plays a big part in a boys life, trust me I have plenty," she said smiling at him.

"Well, I hate to cut this mom, but I think Draco's head is big enough," she said laughing at him.

Draco glared at her and then smirked, "Laugh now my dear, laugh now."

"Oh I am so scared," she said finally getting her giggles under control. "Goodnight Mom, Dad."

"Goodnight dear," they said together. With that Draco and Ginny apperated home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day Draco and Ginny went about there regular schedule. Draco left work early to buy Ginny a surprise. He went into town and found her a outfit for that night and then headed home. When he walked into the house, he could hear Ginny and Bryson laughing in the living room. He walked to the door way and watched them play together. It was like they were meant to be with each other. He was sure if he told Ginny to leave and not to come back that his son wouldn't be the only one to suffer. He cleared his throat and they both looked his way.

"Daddy, you are home early," said Bryson running to his dad.

Draco picked him up and hugged him tight. "I thought that we might head over to Grandma's early, give Miss. Ginny some time alone." said Draco looking at Ginny giving her a wink.

"Alright daddy," said Bryson wiggling to get down. Draco set him on the ground and he ran for his room.

Ginny started laughing at the small boy. "I see how much I am loved now," she said with a teasing pout.

"Please, the only reason he is so excited to go is because he hasn't been to moms in a while." said Draco walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Take this to your room, enlarge it, and take you a nice long bath. I will be ready by 6:30, our reservation is for 7:00." He handed her a small box, kissed her forehead and walked her to the stairs. "Go on," he said giving her a little push.

Ginny smiled and walked to her room. She enlarged the box and opened it, she covered her mouth and gasped. Inside was a beautiful Vintage Green, Long Beaded Silk Dress. She was so shocked that , she just stood there staring at it. She couldn't believe that Draco would buy her something so wonderful. She finally went and drew her a bath. Tonight would be a wonderful night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco and his son walked into his mothers parlor, to find her working on her needle point. She saw them enter and put down her work. "Bryson, it is so good to see you. We are going to have so much fun before I have to take you back to Miss. Ginny tomorrow." she said giving him a big hug. "I have missed you my darling." she said kissing his forehead. "Why don't you go over there and play with your toys, while your father and I have a little talk."

"Alright Grandma," he said, then walked over to his chest.

"Mother, you are looking well. Thank you for keeping him the night." Draco walked over and kissed his mothers cheek.

"So how was your dinner?" she asked.

"It was great, they are really nice people. Bryson had a lot of fun, him and the other kids got along very well." said Draco hoping to get out of this. He knew his mother was a little miffed with him about yesterday.

"Well, what brought the dinner on?" she asked.

"Ginny's parents invited us, so we went." said Draco with a shrug.

"This dinner tonight, what is it about?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I just thought that it would be nice to have a meal and talk, in a adult environment." he said sounding a bit on edge.

"I know that you like her Draco. Take this at her pace, she isn't like most girls. She is a nice girl," she said.

"I will mom I promise," he said smiling at her. "I am going to go, have to be waiting on her to get done," he said with a smirk.

"Have fun dear, don't worry about us. I will have him back at lunch tomorrow." She kissed him and he walked out of the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hurried it along a bit so that you wouldn't think that I forgot. I have a link on my bio. Hope that the family dinner was ok never wrote one before. Thank you for reading. Julie what did you think????_

_Dracoginnylover24 _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny got done with her bath and started to get ready. The dress looked as good on her as it did in the box. She put her make-up on and then done her hair. She decided to have it all down in light waves. She looked in the mirror and was shocked, she was gorgeous. She slowly walked out of her room and to the top of the stairs. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to descend. When she was about half way down she spotted Draco. He was so handsome in his tux, it was black and white with a vintage green tie to match her dress.

Draco looked up and saw Ginny staring at her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. He was happy to know that the dress worked for her. Once Ginny met him at the bottom of the stairs he held his hand out to her. "My lady, you look beautiful tonight." he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself," she said looking quite flushed. "So, where are you taking me for dinner? Must be pretty nice," she commented with a wink.

"It is a surprise," he said with a smirk. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I believe I am ready," she said smiling at him.

He nodded his head took her arm and looped it with his. "Then we are off," he said. With a pop they were on there way.

When Ginny felt her world come back solid she opened her eyes and was shocked. They were in a empty room with candle's floating about to give off light. There in the corner of the room was a candle light table for two. He had really went all out for this, it was wonderful.

"What do you think?" asked Draco. He had never done this for anyone not even his ex. Ginny was different from anyone else.

"Draco, this is just great. You put a lot of thought into this. I thought we were going out." she said looking at him for answer's.

"I figured beings this was our first date we didn't need everyone to pry. I hope that it alright with you. Our next date I want to take you out and show you off. That is if we go that far," said Draco. He didn't want her to think that he was being pushy.

"That is fine. We have some talking to do, I don't think that it would look good on the front page of the prophet." she said walking toward the table.

Draco followed her and pulled her chair out for her. Once Ginny was seated he took his seat. The waiter that was hired filled there glasses, with Wine and then walked back out of the room. "Well, I asked your family about why you are not married. All Harry said was 'I haven't found a man that puts, family first', care to go more into that. They said you would have to tell me.

Ginny was sitting there snickering. She couldn't believe that Harry would quote her. He always asked and that is always what she told him. Ginny cleared her throat. "I don't really like to talk about it. You have seen my family. They are really close, I wont that with my own family. We are always there for one another, we will drop anything for the ones we love. Since I left Hogwarts, I have only had 2 boyfriends. The first was Jason, he didn't like the idea of me going off to school. I knew right then that it wasn't going to work and I left. The second one, well, he was everything that I thought I wanted. We meet at school, we dated for a while. Once school was over I started looking for a job, he was going to move out of the country. He thought that I should go with him, he got a little mad when he found out that I wasn't even thinking of going with him. I wanted to work, and close to my family." She stopped talking and took a sip of her wine. "The men in my family are very protective and new there was something about him. He was so sweet and charming to me. He was there all through school helping me when things got ruff. When I told him that I wasn't moving he, as I said, got upset about it. He took that anger out on me. My brothers spent a few weeks trying to track him down. They still haven't found him." She was talking low by the end of her story.

"How did he take it out on you Ginny?" asked Draco reaching out and taking her hand.

"He hit me a few times, I ended up falling and had to go to the hospital. Can we change the subject?" she asked him pleading with her eyes.

"Sure, so are you willing to make a go at us?" asked Draco.

She smiled teasingly at him, "Do you think you deserve it?"

"I might, I am a nice man. I would never hurt you Ginny. You have seen how I am with my son, you would be treated no different." he said. He was the one with pleading eyes this time.

"I don't see why not, I want you to talk to Bryson about it before anyone else though." said Ginny with a stern look. She loved that little boy, she didn't want to upset his life.

"I will have a talk with him tomorrow after I come home. If he say's that he is ok with it, I will let you know." said Draco. He called for the waiter and they had there dinner. Once they were done eating Draco asked Ginny to dance.

"I would love to," said Ginny. "I haven't danced in a long time. Does Bryson have any interest in dancing?" she asked. He was a little to young in her opinion to be taught yet, but he was way ahead on everything else.

"He has danced a little at some of moms parties that she has thrown. Not so well, he is still little. He will get it sooner or later," said Draco with a far away grin.

Ginny smiled and Draco cupped her cheek with his hand. He looked at her and words were not needed. They could see this attraction and caring in each others eyes. He leaned in a kissed her, the kiss was soft and loving at first and soon turned into pure passion. Ginny pulled away first, panting a little, "I think we should wait tell, you talk to Bryson."

"Agreed, would you like to talk a small walk before heading home?" asked Draco.

"Sounds Lovely," she said smiling and kissing his cheek.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a short walk around the area the dining hall was, they headed home. As soon as they entered the house, Kelsey was in front of Ginny.

"Miss. Ginny, your family has been calling you all night. One of your sister in laws is at the hospital having baby," the elf said with a bow.

"Thank you so much Kelsey. Draco, I hat to cut this a little short, but I must go." she started for the door when she felt Draco pulling her to him.

"Not so fast Ginny, you are not going to that hospital by yourself." said Draco looking her straight in the eyes.

"Draco, we just talked about how imp…" she didn't get to finish as his lips met hers.

"Ginny, I am going with you," with that they were gone.

They arrived at the hospital, and to Ginny's surprise George was sitting in a chair surrounded by family and he was crying. He looked up and spotted Ginny and was on his feet. He rushed to her almost knocking Draco out of the way. "George, Angelina is she ok," Ginny said into his shoulder. George was holding her like she was going to disappear.

Draco was worried for a while that he was going to smother her. He saw Harry walking over to him. "It is ok mate, he isn't going to hurt her," said Harry with a sad smile.

"What is wrong, is everything ok." asked Draco.

"Everything should be fine. He is just scared because of things that happened in the past."

"I hope he lets her up for air soon," commented Draco, half of him was trying to lighten the mood the other half was really worried.

Ginny patted George on the back. "Lets sit down, then you can tell me what is going on," she said softly to him.

They took a seat on the small couch George still clinging to his sister. "Angelina laid down for a nap before dinner, when she woke up there was blood all over the blankets. I should have checked on her sooner. They are going to have to take the baby. Ginny, what if it doesn't make it, or something happens to her?"

Ginny didn't know if she could handle George losing either of them. She knew that she would lose it. "George, she is almost due anyway everything should be fine. They should be coming in soon to let you know what is going on. Think positive I don't think I can handle anything else." She squeezed him giving him all of her will power she could.

"I just kept having flash back's and I can't do this again." said George.

"Shh don't talk like that, it is in the past and none of us want to think of that right now."

Draco was watching Ginny as she comforted her brother. She was a strong woman. He needed to get in touch with his mother and let her know to keep Bryson tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **This is the shortest chapter I have wrote. I wanted you great readers and reviewers to read this. If you are ok with the direction let me know if not **LET ME **know, I will change it. Yes Molly this is a cliff…..lol! Please forgive me. I wanted to know what you thought…lol! Thanks for reading and bigger thanks to those of you that take the time to review. TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny sat there with her brother for a long while just holding him. She looked up into Draco's face and gave a sad smile. He mouthed Bryson and she nodded. She watched him walk out of the room and felt like a little piece of herself went with him. She knew that after tonight she would have to tell him a little more then she wanted to about her past. She wasn't looking forward to it at all. She knew that Draco wouldn't tell her to go because of it, but he might look at her different.

While Ginny sat with her brothers, Draco went to the front desk, and asked if he could send an owl from there. They told him they would be glad to so he wrote his mother an owl.

_**Mother,**_

_**I will come and pick Bryson up tomorrow. When Ginny and I arrived back to the house she was told that her sister in law was in labor. She is at the hospital and there are some complications. I don't know when we will be back, and once we do will need a little rest before bringing him home. Tell him that everything is alright and to have fun.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

He sealed it and handed it to the lady at the desk. "Can you make sure that this gets to Narcissa Malfoy, as soon as you can." he asked.

"Yes sir," the lady nodded and went to send it off.

Draco stood there a second before heading back to the room. When he got to the room Ron walked over to him.

"Hey mate, what are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked. It didn't really bother him, he was just nosy.

"We went out for an adult dinner and when we come home she was given the message. I wasn't about to let her come out this late with no escort. I hope you don't mind." He wasn't going to tell them anything until he got the ok from Ginny.

"That was nice of you. Want some coffee or tea?" asked Ron.

"No thank you I am alright as of now. Maybe I will ask Ginny and we can walk down and get it." Ron nodded at him so Draco walked over to her. "Ginny, would you or your brother like a coffee or tea?"

"Yes, bring us two coffee's one black and one with sugar and cream. Thank you Draco," she said smiling at him.

Draco nodded and walked over to Ron. The two men left the room for the beverage area.

Once they had all the coffee they headed back to the room to find everyone settled and looking around like lost souls. Draco handed Ginny her coffees and took the seat across from her. Ginny smiled at him and handed George his coffee. Draco was shocked that she kept the black and gave the other to George. He got the feeling that she was more upset then she let on. A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Weasley, your wife is doing great she is resting. You have a healthy baby girl, you can see them in a few minutes the nurse will come and get you." said the doctor shaking Georges hand.

"Congratulations, Daddy," said Ginny. George still hadn't let her go.

"Thank you so much," he said. He let go of Ginny to hug and shake everyone's hand.

Draco walked over to her and Congratulated her on becoming and Aunt. "Thank you, Draco for coming and staying. Did you send your mom and owl?" she asked.

"Yes, I will pick Bryson up sometime tomorrow so that you can have plenty of rest before he comes home to tackle you," said Draco smiling at her.

Ginny looked up at him gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best," she said smirking at him.

"Ginny, only so many can go back at the time. I want you to go with me first," said George.

"Alright, I am coming. I will be back soon." said Ginny.

"I will be waiting." said Draco.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny and George went back to Angelina's room to find her holding her daughter. Angelina looked up and smiled at them.

"How are you feeling baby," asked George.

"I am fine, a little sore, but they are giving me potion for that I will be fine tomorrow. What are we going to name her?" she asked handing George the baby.

George looked down at his little girl. "How about Trinity Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny just looked from the baby to him with an expression of shock. "Angelina you do not have to do that to this poor baby."

"I think it is a wonderful name," Angelina said smiling at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes watered, she took the baby from George to get a really good look at her. "I guess you are my name sake, Trinity, what do you think about that." The baby being new just laid there eyes closed, then her lip turned up just a tad. Ginny started laughing. "Either it was an ok or she has happy gas." They all laughed. Ginny sat and held the baby for a while before standing up and walking the baby to Angelina. "I really must be going, Draco is waiting out in the waiting area with all the others. If it is ok with you I would like to bring Bryson by to see her." asked Ginny.

"That is fine and bring that fine specimen with you," Angelina teased.

"Hey, you already have a fine specimen." said George with a pout.

"I didn't say I didn't have one already just like to look at the others."

Ginny laughed outright. "She is going to be just fine," she smirked at George.

"Fine, I will be back going to walk her back and bring in mom and dad." said George giving up a fight that wasn't worth fighting.

Once they were outside George stopped Ginny. "We need to have a little talk before we go back." He pulled her to some chairs and sat down. "Are you really as alright as you look?"

"Yes, I am so excited for you. She is beautiful George."

"You know what I meant Ginny." he said looking at her very sternly.

"I promise I am fine. I will not go home and have a melt down. It is in the past."

George looked at her with a look of 'I know better'. "Fine, you know where I will be if you need me. That goes for any of the Weasley men. What is up with you and Draco?"

"Nothing is up with us, not as of yet." said Ginny smiling at her brother. "He is going to ask Brys what he thinks first. Then we will go from there. I will let the family know when anything does happen." She knew how things worked in the family.

"Alright, just as long as he is good to you and you are happy."

They walked back to the waiting area. "Mom, Dad, we can go back now." George said. As they were walking out he stopped by Draco. "You take care of her. Watch her tonight, I will see you tomorrow, when you come to see the baby." said George clapping him on the back and walking out.

Draco looked at Ginny, she was telling everyone goodbye. She made her way over to him. "Are you ready to go home? I am getting really tired."

"Sure, lets get going." he said walking them out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco and Ginny got home for the second time that night. Draco looked over to Ginny. "Can we talk before you go to bed?"

"Sure, I would like to et changed first."

"Alright, how about we get changed and meet out on the patio?" asked Draco.

"That sounds fine," said Ginny walking up to her room. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. When she got down stairs Draco was already outside with drinks and something to munch on. She sat down and looked up at the stars. "What did you want to talk about?" she knew what was coming.

"What did George mean about having flash backs? Is there something you didn't tell me?" He just hoped that he wasn't stepping over bounds.

"Well, I guess you need to know this before we go any farther. Remember when I told you that Bryan wasn't very happy about it and he hit me. The reason for my hospitalization was because there was more to it." Ginny took a sip of her tea before continuing. "He hit me enough to make me fall. I was unconscious, I couldn't call anyone or do anything. George came by my place to check on me. We have always been close, the twins and I. When he found me there was blood all around me. I almost died that night. He took me straight to the hospital, come to find out I had miscarried. If George wouldn't have found me I could have died. It hit George the hardest because he was the one that found me. I havn't heard from or seen Bryan since then. I didn't even know I was pregnant, he didn't either. The guys in the family looked for him for a while until I finally told them to stop and just move on. It wasn't meant to be." She had tears running down her face by the time she was done.

Draco got up from his seat and moved over to her. "Ginny, he was a jerk. It wasn't your fault, you wanted to be around your family. George was happy you were there tonight. I thought for a while that he was going to smother you to death." he was trying to lighten her mood. She gave a smile but said nothing. Draco reached out and took her hands. After a while she broke the silence.

"Trinity Ginevra Weasley," was all she said.

"What?" asked Draco feeling a little lost.

"That is what they named there little girl, she is my name sake." She looked at him and smiled.

"You will have your chance one day. Maybe then you can repay them," said Draco standing up and pulling her up as well. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"Draco, there is a good chance that I wont be able to have any children." This was the part that she was worried about.

"You were worried about telling me. I am not giving you up Ginny. I don't care if you can't have kids. We have Brys. He loves you and I know that you love him. We will get through this," he said pulling back and looking her right in the eyes.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

He gave her a smirk and raised his brow. "Miss. Weasley, I thought better of you. But, who am I to turn down such a wonderful offer," he was just teasing her and she knew it.

"Just stay with me, hold me, nothing more." she looked at him with sad eyes.

Draco bent his head to hers kissing her softly. "I would love to, your room or mine?"

"Mine, I am not allowed in yours. I think we will save that for another night" said Ginny walking into the house.

Draco stopped her. "Once Bryson says that he is ok with us, you are welcome in my room anytime. The only reason I told you to stay out, is because if I caught you in there, I wouldn't have let you out."

Ginny nodded her approval and walked up to her room. She pulled the covers back and got into bed. Draco followed behind her. They laid there for quite sometime before they were finally asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. She went to turn but found a heavy arm over her. She remembered last night and just cuddled down deeper into the covers. She closed her eyes and just laid there listning. Soon she felt Draco shift and kiss her neck.

"Morning, love," said Draco propping his self up on his elbow.

Ginny turned around and looked at him, smiling. "Good Morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"The best that I have slept in a long time. I want to know why your bed is more comfortable then mine." said Draco with a pout.

"All yours is missing is me in it," she said with a smirk.

"You think so? We will have to test that out after today," he said.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Ginny.

"We are going to get a shower, then something to eat. While you are resting here I am going to go pick up Bryson. Once I am home we are going to have our chat and then I thought we could go to the hospital to see little Trinity. How does that sound?" asked Draco running his hand through her hair.

"Sounds lovely, what are we going to do if Brys doesn't want me and you together?"

Draco noted that she looked a little worried. "We will work on that when and if the time comes." He kissed her then started to tickle her.

"DRA…CO! ST..OP," she yelled.

"Why?" asked Draco stopping his assault for a moment.

"I have to use the restroom, so if you don't mind please let me up." she said with a friendly glare.

"Fine, but only cause you have to use the loo," he said smirking at her.

"Of course," said Ginny getting out of the bed. When she came out of her bathroom, Draco was still laying in bed. She smirked at him and walked over to him. She bent down to his ear and breathing on it oh so slightly said. "I am hungry lets get dressed," once she said that she kissed his ear and down his neck loving the groan that he let roll out of his throat. Once she was satisfied that she had him riled up she stood and made her way to her closet.

"That was just mean, you are an evil witch. You have gotten your revenge. Now if you will excuse me I have a cold shower to take." he got off the bed and huffed his way out of the room.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and went to the bathroom.

Once she was showered and dressed she went to the dining room. Draco was sitting there with a pout on his face. "You will be alright," Ginny reassured him. "You will have your fun sooner or later," she said smirking at him.

He mumbled something under his breath and she giggled at him. "How about we eat so you can go get your son." said Ginny starting to eat her breakfast.

"Alright, only cause I want to get this talk over with," he said eating his as well.

After they finished eating Draco walked with Ginny up to the library. "I am going to floo from my study. I will be back as soon as mother stops questioning me." he kissed her softly and walked to his study. He was starting to feel a little nervous about his talk with Bryson. He grabbed some floo powder and in seconds he was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco arrived in his mothers parlor to find it empty. He called for a house elf and they told him that Mistress and little Master was out in the back yard. Draco walked out to find Bryson picking flowers with his Grandmother. The little boy looked up and meet his fathers eyes and started running.

"Daddy, I missed you," he said when he reached his father.

"I missed you to, did you have fun at your grandmothers?"

"Yes, we rode horses, played with blocks, we had a good time. How is Miss. Ginny?"

Draco smiled, he filled with hope. "Miss. Ginny is at home resting waiting for you to arrive home. She has missed you, the short time you were gone."

Bryson smiled at his father, they walked over to where Narcissa was sitting. "Hello mother," said Draco bending to kiss her cheek. "He was good for you?"

"He was wonderful as always. How is everything?"

"Everyone is fine. Ginny was so great last night. She helped her brother a lot. The baby and mother are both fine, we are going to see them after we get home. Bryson, how about you go make sure your stuff is ready to go." said Draco sending his son off. Once his son was out of ear shot he looked at his mother. "What would you think if Ginny and I gave it a shot?" he asked looking hopeful.

Narcissa smiled at her son. "I wish you all of the luck, dear. You both will make a great couple." she said smiling at him.

"We are not yet dating she wants me to talk to Bryson first and make sure he is ok with it." said Draco hoping his mother wouldn't start planning a wedding.

"He will be fine with it dear, don't worry. He talked more about Ginny then you while he was here. He cares a great deal for her." said Narcissa trying to make all his worries go away.

"I hope so mother, I am going to go so that me and my son can talk. Don't want to get

to the hospital to late.

"Alright, if you need me just floo, I will be here. Tell her sister in law I said Congratulations. I will send her something for the baby, what did she have?"

"A girl, Trinity Ginevra Weasley," said Draco smiling at his mother. Draco turned and left to find Bryson and head home.

Narcissa smiled and got up to make a floo call.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco and Bryson arrived back home, they were in Draco's study. Bryson started heading for the door. "Son, can I have a word with you?"

"Ok daddy," said Bryson taking a seat on the couch Draco had against the wall.

"You like Miss. Ginny don't you?" he asked

"Of course I do," said Bryson a smile lighting his little face.

"What would you think of me and Miss. Ginny being a couple?"

"You mean like you and momma was?" he asked with a curious look.

"Yes, like that. We really like each other, but Miss. Ginny will not replace your mother in any way. We just want to spend more time together." He watched his son think about it for a moment.

"Will she be my mom one day?" asked Bryson. "I don't want Miss. Ginny to leave us."

"I hope that we will get to keep her for a very long time, Bryson. So is it alright with you if we try?" he asked.

"You can try daddy, just don't hurt her, or make her go away." said Bryson getting a little antsy.

"Thank you son, are you alright?" he asked chuckling. He knew his son was ready to go find Ginny.

"Can I go now?" he asked looking at the door.

Draco walked over hugged his son "Go ahead, she is in the library." he chuckled at his son. Bryson's feet couldn't move fast enough. He shook his head and walked out of his study heading to the library.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: Let me know what you think, like don't like….. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Julie, you know what to do ;) Thank you all for reading and those of you who review you guys ROCK!!!!! TTFN! **_

_**Dracoginnylover24**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bryson ran into the study to find Ginny asleep in the couch. He crossed his arms, and looked at her with a pout on his face. Draco watched his son, his face set into a smile. He knew that his son was upset that Ginny wasn't waiting for him. He walked over to the small boy and knelt beside him.

"Go wake her up, she probably just got bored from waiting, and dozed off," said Draco nodding his head in Ginny's direction.

Bryson looked at his father and nodded, with a big smile on his face. He took off running and jumped on the couch with her trying to make sure not to jump on her. "Miss. Ginny, wake up, wake up," he said bouncing on the couch.

"I will when you stop bouncing on the couch, Bryson," said Ginny. The little boy stopped at once. Ginny reached for the boy and pulled him into a hug. "Did you have fun at your Grandmothers?"

"We had fun, but I am glad to be back," he said smiling at her.

Ginny looked up at Draco and he nodded, smiling at her to let her know that he talked with his son, and everything was fine. "I missed you to, it was quiet here. Would you like to go see my brother George and his new baby?" she asked him.

His face was alight with happiness. Ginny knew he would be excited about seeing the baby, he had felt it move when they went to his parents house for dinner. "I would love to see the baby," said Bryson.

"Alright, how about I go get freshened up and then we can go," she said. Bryson nodded and Ginny left the room.

Once she was freshened up the three left for the hospital.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bryson just thought that the baby was the coolest thing, he had asked all kinds of questions. Why is it so small?, and so many others. Ginny and Angelina had answered them the best they could. When the baby started to fuss Ginny took the Trinity from Bryson. She had tears in her eyes when she looked down at her, she had taken her and the little one had automatically stopped fussing. Ginny had a feeling that she would never have one of her own, the thought almost killed her. She loved kids so much and so dreamed to have one of her own. Bryson saw Ginny's tears and reached over to wipe them away. Ginny looked to Bryson and smiled. He wiped it away and Ginny thanked him.

Draco was watching this from the corner of the room, he didn't like to see Ginny cry. George walked over to him, "She will be alright." George patted Draco on the back.

"She told me everything that happened," said Draco. He could feel tears behind his eyes, but didn't let them fall in front of them.

"She is like this with every birth since that happened to her. She is afraid that she wont have this chance." said George giving Draco a sad smile.

"She has plenty of family, to help her through this. Bryson and I are with her as well." said Draco turning from Ginny.

"Oh, I would like to Thank your mother for her gift to the baby. I am sure that Trinity will enjoy all the things she sent." said George changing the subject.

"What all did she send? I thought it would just be flowers." Knowing his mother she probably went all out.

"Lets just say that this baby wont need anything for some time," said George. "Tell her she is welcome to come and see the baby, we would love to have her."

"Thank you, I will let her know, When do you leave from here?"

"Since the baby was early we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon around 4:00."

"I will make sure to floo her when I get home." said Draco, turning to get a look at Ginny. She was sitting there talking to Bryson and Angelina. He walked over to them and looked down at the little bundle in Ginny's arms. She was a natural at this, she was beautiful.

"Would you like to hold her, Draco?" asked Angelina.

"Sure," he said taking a hold of the baby. He had to admit she was a beautiful baby. He held her for a while before she got fussy. He looked up at Angelina, and smiled. "I think she is finally hungry." he handed the baby back to her.

"We better get going anyway. Have to get this one fed," said Ginny messing Bryson's hair up.

"Alright, Thank you for coming, and the flowers. Draco, did George tell you to Thank your mother for us?" asked Angelina.

"Yes, I will floo her when I get home," said Draco, walking to the door.

"Floo me when you get home and get settled, we will come visit," said Ginny giving them hugs before walking out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When the three arrived back home, Ginny went to start dinner, Bryson to his room to play, and Draco to his study to floo his mom.

"Mother," Draco called to the empty room. After a while there was no answer. "Mother," he called once more.

"Yes Draco, what is it dear?" she asked.

"I wanted to let you know, that Angelina and George would like to see you. They will be leaving the hospital late tomorrow afternoon." said Draco.

"I will make sure to drop in tomorrow when I go to town. Severus say's hello, and he would like to talk to you some time soon." said Narcissa.

"Tell him that he is more then welcome to stop by here or at work. I never know where he is or what he is doing."

"Alright dear, is everything fine with Bryson?"

"Yes, he is fine with it." he chuckled to himself. "I think he loves her more then me." said Draco smiling.

"Why is that dear, you know he adores you."

"He told me not to do anything to hurt her, or make her go away. I would expect that out of her brothers, but never him."

"He cares for her very much, he has already lost his mother." said Narcissa looking at her son with a serious expression.

"Alright, I am going to go check on Bryson. I will talk to you later, mom." he said smiling at her.

"Goodbye, dear." said Narcissa ending the floo call.

Draco stood in his study thinking for a while then went to check on his son. Bryson was playing in his castle. "You alright up here?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, is dinner done? I am really hungry." said Bryson looking at his father pleadingly.

"Not sure Mate, how about I go and check. If it is done I will have Kelsey come let you know." said Draco ruffling his son's hair.

"Ok dad," said Bryson going back to playing.

Draco shook his head and headed down stairs to find Ginny at the kitchen counter reading a book. "I thought you were cooking dinner."

Ginny, not expecting anyone to come in jumped. "Draco, you scared me to death," she said putting a hand to her chest.

"I had a talk with Bryson, everything is fine. He loves you a lot Ginny," said Draco wrapping his arms around her.

"I am glad, we didn't have to figure out another way." she told him. She looked into his eyes and reached up to kiss him.

He knew that everything would work out with time. "What is for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza," said Ginny opening the oven.

"Will it be done soon? Bryson is starving upstairs," said Draco with a bored tone.

"Yes, you guys get washed up and dinner will be on the table when you are done." said Ginny pushing him out of the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Things went back to normal around the Malfoy home, Draco with work and Ginny with Bryson. Bryson's birthday was in a few days and Ginny was helping Narcissa plan the party, in her free time. They were currently sitting outside watching Bryson play.

"How is Angelina doing with the baby?" asked Narcissa.

"They are doing great, Angelina loves having Trinity. Gives her someone intelligent to talk to," snickered Ginny.

Narcissa smiled at Ginny, "I can't wait to meet the rest of your nieces and nephews."

"Well, you can bet that they will all be here, none of them will turn down the chance at cake."

"Will your parents be able to make it," questioned Narcissa.

"Yes, I meant to tell you that they finally got in touch with me the yesterday. They will be here, with the rest of the family."

They talked for a while longer until it was time for Ginny to start Dinner. "Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked Narcissa.

"I am sorry dear, I have prior plans with Severus. He wants to get together once more before having to start teaching again. I will expect an invite from you soon though," said Narcissa getting up and hugging the young girl. She then walked over to her grandson and said goodbye, then she was gone.

"Come Bryson, lets go make dinner before your dad gets home," said Ginny holding her hand out for him to take.

Once dinner was done and everything was set on the table they went up to get cleaned up. When they arrived back down stairs Draco was sitting at the table with a big smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to his son, picking him up he hugged and kissed his cheek. Once he sent his son off he took Ginny's hand gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her to her chair. Ginny gave him a smile and then cocked her head to the side. Something really good must have happened today, he looked really happy.

"What is it," she asked.

"I have good news, Severus stopped by my office this morning," said Draco. "He is going to ask mother for her hand in marriage. He asked for my acceptance, isn't that great."

Ginny smiled at how happy Draco was about this news. "Sounds wonderful, he must be going to ask her tonight." she commented.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, your mother stopped by to make the final arrangements of the party. I asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner and she told me she had plans with Severus." said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Well, I hope everything goes well, for him tonight. I haven't seen him so uptight in a long time." said Draco.

"I am sure that everything will be fine. She loves him very much," stated Ginny. "Now lets eat before the warming charm wears off," said Ginny making Bryson a plate, his little arms still couldn't reach some parts of the table.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny found out the next day that Narcissa and Severus were indeed engaged now. They were going to have the weeding during Christmas break. Ginny was currently getting dressed to start welcoming guest to Bryson's party. He had been running all over the house with pint up excitement, all morning. Draco was currently dealing with him, "Ginny, you need to hurry up and do something with this child. He is driving me mad." yelled Draco from the other side of her bedroom door.

"I will be out in a second." said Ginny. She didn't know why but she was just as excited at Bryson was.

When Ginny arrived in the living room Draco was tickling Bryson. She crept up to them a started tickling Draco.

"Hey no fair," said Draco. About that time the door bell rang out.

"I will get it," said Ginny.

Ginny opened the door and was engulfed in a hugs. She looked down and smiled at Jacob and Jr. "Hey guys how are you?" she asked.

"Fine," they answered together. "Where is Brys at?" asked Jr.

"He is in the living room last time I saw him," she said walking in that direction.

They busted out laughing when they walked in. Brys had his dad on the ground his little figures going as fast as they could all over the ticklish spots his father had. "I don't …. see …. Anything …. Funny," said Draco.

That just made everyone laugh harder. Once Bryson was tired the boys headed out to play, and the men followed. Ginny and Fleur stayed inside to answer the door and get the food ready. Everyone finally arrived and all the women took the out to the table.

"Come along boy's time to eat," Ginny called.

They sat and ate, there was plenty of conversation around the table. Draco stood to make an announcement. "I would like to thank Ginny, and my mother for this lovely party. I am so glad that all of you could make it. I know that this isn't the best time for announcements but there are a few that need to be made. First off Ginny and I would like to announce that we have become a couple and we hope to have all your support. Severus has something to say as well," said Draco taking his seat once more. He looked over at Ginny and smiled at her.

Severus stood up, "I have asked Narcissa to marry me and she has agreed, you will be going to a wedding during the Christmas months." Everyone clapped for the news that had been shared.

Ginny excused herself, and started clearing the table. Draco offered to help, but she told him that he would just be in the way. Once it was cleared she walked out with Bryson's castle cake that she had made for him. Bryson's face light up into a bright smile. "It looks great Miss. Ginny," he said hugging her when she sat the cake down. Draco light the candles and they sang to Bryson. He looked over at his dad and Ginny for a while before blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and Ginny sliced cake for everyone.

After cake they opened presents. He got everything he could have ever wanted for a 4 year old. He was much entertained for the rest of the afternoon. Once everything was clean and the guest were all gone, Ginny sat outside on the porch drinking a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in the past year. She hoped that all was going to go fine between her and Draco.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **I know it isn't the longest chapter, but here it is. I would like to start this off with a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY to a friend of mine, Julie. I made sure to get this up today just for you! Now, to my readers, thank you so much for reading. To those of you that review, there is a special thanks to you as well! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be up when I get to it! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been 2 months since Bryson's Birthday, there were only 2 months tell Narcissa's wedding. Currently Ginny and Narcissa was going over wedding catalogs, on the enclosed porch, looking for dresses. Ginny had long found hers, Narcissa was having problems. She wanted something simple, but elegant.

"I am going to make us some lunch, can you keep an eye on Bryson?" asked Ginny.

"Of course dear," said Narcissa, looking up to see where Bryson was then looking back down again. Ginny smiled at the older lady, she couldn't wait tell she was planning her own wedding. After this she was hopping for a few months break. Narcissa was a very….hard woman to please. Ginny went in and made finger sandwiches and lemonade, when she returned Bryson was still safely playing and Narcissa was wearing a smile.

"I found it," she said handing Ginny a book, once she put the tray down.

Ginny looked at the gown and the first thing that came to mind was FINALLY. The dress would look wonderful on Narcissa. "It is beautiful, make your note and lets have lunch," said Ginny helping her get everything organized. "Bryson, go wash up, time for lunch."

"Alright, mom," said Bryson running in the house.

Ginny and Narcissa sat frozen looking at each other. Narcissa was the first to respond. "It is alright, Ginny. He hasn't really known anyone else."

"What do you think Draco is going to say?" asked Ginny.

"I think he will be pleased with a little hurt." said Narcissa.

"I don't want to take her place," said Ginny looking down at the table.

"Why the downward faces?" asked a new voice.

Ginny and Narcissa jumped a little at the new voice. Ginny gained her speech first. "It's nothing," she said hurriedly.

Draco looked at the women that he so loved with a frown. They were keeping something from him, he didn't like that.

"Why are you home so early?" asked his mother.

"I was done with all of my meetings, and told them that if they needed me I would be at home. It is a wonderful view from out here today. Where is Bryson?" he asked looking around for his son.

"Washing up, which is what you need to do if you want to eat." said Narcissa motioning for him to go. Once Draco was out of sight she looked at Ginny. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I figured he didn't hear it, maybe Bryson didn't mean to say it." said Ginny.

"You need to tell him so that it doesn't come as a shock. Go find him and tell him, I will serve Bryson lunch." said Narcissa dismissing Ginny.

"Fine, I will go and tell him." Ginny huffed leaving the room to go find Draco. She found him talking to his son in the living room. She was hoping that Bryson wouldn't see her and would leave without his father.

"Alright Mate, you go eat lunch, I will be there as soon as I am done washing up," said Draco.

"Ok daddy," said Bryson leaving the room, through the other exit.

Ginny thanked what ever gods were listening to that prayer. "Draco, can I have a word first," said Ginny walking into the room.

Draco walked over to her. "Anything for you love, what is on your mind. I don't like that frown on your face."

"Well, when I told Bryson to go get cleaned up, so he could have lunch, he called me mom."

"Is that all that is bothering you?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Draco, I didn't know what you would think about that. I also don't want him to forget his mother."

"Ginny, me and Bryson talk about her a lot when you are not around. He has picture books with her pictures in them. I have even saved memories for him. He isn't going to remember the time that they had together on his own anyway. She wasn't around a lot." He kissed her forehead. "Ginny, I am fine with him calling you that as long as you are, we are not forcing him to."

She nodded her head and gave him a sweet kiss. Draco tried to deepen it, but Ginny pushed him away. "I know why you came home now. Go get washed up, your mother and son are eating lunch alone. That is not very nice of us," said Ginny pushing him toward the downstairs bathroom.

Draco, with a look of defeat threw his hands in the air. "Fine, I am going." he turned back to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. He bent and whispered in her ear. "But, tonight, you are _mine_," he said smirking at her and then walking off.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. How much she loved this man, it was so unreal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Ginny entered the porch Narcissa gave her a questioning look. Ginny nodded her head and smiled, Narcissa gave her a look that clearly said 'told you so'. They all ate lunch and then Draco took Bryson to his room to play while Ginny and Narcissa went over more wedding things. It was just a few minutes before dinner when Narcissa finally left. Ginny went and laid down on the couch in the living room, she didn't relies how tiring this really was. She dosed off while laying there, after a while she felt little hands tapping her face.

"Miss. Ginny," said the voice. Ginny just grunted and turned over. She felt the tapping on her arm then. "Mom," said Bryson.

Ginny moaned, "Wha," she asked.

Bryson laughed, "Dad said that if you don't want him to come dump water on you, you better get up. You have to wash up for dinner."

"Alright, I am getting up," she said turning over. She looked up at Bryson and smiled. "Did you have fun with your dad today?"

"Yeah, we played all kinds of games. He said he wasn't going to dare going down stairs with you and Grandmother." Bryson had a big smile on his pale face.

"I bet he didn't, next time it is me and you. I will leave your dad to entertain your grandmother," said Ginny with a giggle.

"Come on guys, dinner is getting cold." said Draco from the dinning room door.

"Alright," said Ginny getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Once she was all clean, she walked into the dinning room, to find both the guys standing and waiting on her. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said taking her seat.

"Not a problem love," said Draco smiling at her. "Is mother almost done planning the wedding?"

"Well, the part of books and all that. Now we have to get fitted and test foods. Very tiring things, I don't want to do this anymore. When I get married I want to elope," said Ginny looking very serious.

Draco started laughing. "I really don't see that happening, your mother would have a fit."

"That is true. Well, I know one thing after your mothers wedding no wedding for a while." said Ginny digging into her dinner.

Draco just laughed. They finished dinner and went to set about in the living room. Draco was setting on the couch with Ginny laying down with her head in his lap. Ginny was dosing in and out of sleep. Bryson was building with his blocks on the floor. He looked up at Ginny and Draco and got a strange look on his face. Finally he spoke up. "Mom, will you come build with me?"

Draco looked at his son, this was the first time he had heard his son call Ginny that. It sounded so right. Ginny looked over to Bryson "Sure," she said then sat up. They played for a while and finally Draco looked up at the clock.

"Alright, put the toys away kids, time for bed."

Ginny helped Bryson put the toys away and walked with Draco up to Bryson's room. She kneeled down and gave Bryson a hug and a kiss. "See you in the morning," she said and stood up.

Draco grabbed her before she could get out of the room and pulled her to him. "My room tonight," he whispered and then let her go. Ginny smiled up at him and walked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ginny went to her room and got her things, then headed for Draco's room. She went to his bathroom and made her a nice warm bath. She laid in it and got comfortable, while she was relaxing she thought back on there short relationship. They lived in the same house, and had different rooms. Once or twice a week they would sleep in the others room, Narcissa would keep Bryson one night out of the weekend so that Draco and Ginny could have some alone time. They had took things slow, they had slept in the same bed but, never went to far. She enjoyed just being held by Draco and knowing that she wasn't just his toy. She was brought from her thoughts when the bathroom door opened. She looked up and smiled. "Is he settled?" she asked.

"Yes, he was very tired tonight. May I join you?" asked Draco.

"If you promise to behave," said Ginny.

"I will have you know that I am a perfect Gentleman," said Draco stripping and sliding in behind Ginny. He pulled her back so she was laying on him, he grabbed soap and a rag and started to wash her starting at her neck and going down. When he hit her sensitive spots she would moan, and he loved the sound coming from her. Once she was bathed she turned and paid back the favor, doing the same to him. He finally groaned and took her hands in his. "I think I better get out," said Draco.

"I think we should to, you have a nice comfortable bed awaiting us." said Ginny wiggling her brow at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Draco, looking hopeful.

"I think it is time," said Ginny with a mischievous smile on her face.

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He stood up bringing her with him, stepped out of the tub grabbed his wand to dry them. He then picked her up and carried her to his bed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny woke up the next morning and stretched, she turned and looked at Draco. He was still sound asleep, he looked so handsome when he slept. Still regal, she rubbed his back a little and kissed his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good Morning," said Ginny.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" asked Draco.

"I am fine, I have to get up though. It is 8:30, Bryson will be up very soon, if not already." said Ginny kissing his cheek and turning to get out of bed.

Draco reached over and grabbed her arm. "I want you to move your things to my room," said Draco.

Ginny looked at him for a while. "Draco we have only been dating for a few months."

"I know but, now that we have consummated our relationship, I think it is safe to say that we are in it for the long run. Move your things in here, I want to wake up to your smiling face every morning." said Draco eyes pleading.

"I will think about it, but right now I really have to get to my room," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Draco looking a little crestfallen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny spent most of the day avoiding Draco. She loved him she knew this, she just felt as it was moving to fast. She was sitting with Narcissa drinking tea when an owl arrived, for her. She opened it up and started to read.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Come to the hospital Jr. is having problems again.**_

_**Bill**_

Ginny jumped up out of her chair and ran to her room. She grabbed her mittens and cloak and was back in front of Narcissa. "Tell, Draco that I had to go to the hospital. Sorry Narcissa, I will talk with you soon." then she was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **Well, it is one of my shorter one's, but I have had a lot of company and things going on. I wanted to get something up for you guys so that you wouldn't think that I forgot about you! To my readers; thanks, to my reviewers; You guys are the best! Thank you soooo much! Alright Julie you know what to do!!!! TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny had arrived at the hospital, and went straight to the room the nurse yelled out. Jr. was laying on the bed asleep. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then looked over to Bill. "Fleur at home with the kids?"

"Yes, I will be heading that way soon. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright here. They say that it is his breathing. They are going to give him some medicines, and if they work fine then they will send him home." said Bill looking down at his son.

Ginny walked over to her brother and held him in a tight hug. "Everything will be alright, they have to find just the right stuff for him. Has the rest of the family arrived yet?"

"They have been coming in when they get the chance. I brought him in and was waiting on you to get here and for him to become stable before I send Fleur over." He said finally releasing him.

"Alright, I am here now, you go and send Fleur over and I will be there within the hour to fix dinner." said Ginny pushing him towards the door after he kissed his son.

"Fine, see you then." said Bill leaving the room.

Ginny hated to see him like that. She took a seat next to Jr.'s bed and just sat there watching him sleep. When she heard the door open she turned to find Draco standing there. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Draco.

"He has a problem breathing. They give him medicines and for the most part they work." said Ginny standing up and walking over to the window. She turned and looked at Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother told me that you came here so I thought you might want some support. I had no idea what was wrong, I am sorry about trying to push anything on you Ginny. I care about you very much and I don't like making you angry, or sad." he said walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Uncle Draco?" questioned a small voice from the bed.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other with shock for a moment before looking at Jr.'s tired form.

"Yeah mate?" asked Draco walking over to the sick boy.

"Can you go see if my mom is coming?" asked Jr.

"I sure will, I will be back," he said walking out of the room.

Ginny walked over and kissed Jr.'s cheek. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better then before," he said sitting up a bit. "You need to give Uncle Draco a try, he loves you. You have been so much happier since you have been with them," said Jr.

"Jr., you don't need to be worrying yourself with my love life. You need to worry about getting better." said Ginny shocked at him for even talking about this.

"But, seeing you happy makes me feel better," he said with a smile.

"Alright, I will make you a deal. You get better and get out of this hospital, and I will go easier on Draco." said Ginny with a smirk.

"Deal," he said grinning at her.

Once they shook on it the door opened, and in walked Draco and Fleur. "Oh baby, how are you feeling?" said Fleur as she rushed to her son.

"I am fine mom," said Jr. looking at his Aunt Ginny for help.

Ginny smiled and spoke up. "I am going to go check on Bill. I will talk to you later," she gave Jr. a hug and left the room. She turned to Draco when he followed her out. "I have to go help Bill fix dinner, or poor Jacob will starve. I will be home in a couple of hours, we will talk then." She kissed him and disappeared.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Ginny arrived home she found Draco sitting in the living room reading a book. She cleared her throat so that he would know she was there. "Where is Bryson?" she asked.

"He is at mothers house, she said that she would keep him for a few days. Give you a rest so that you can go visit Jr." said Draco.

She went over to the couch and laid don putting her head in his lap. "I think you have won your way into my family with no problem." said Ginny looking up at him.

Draco was running his fingers through her hair when he stopped and looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Jr. wants me to cut you some slack, according to him you love me," said Ginny with a smirk. "He also mentioned how much happier I am with you, then I was before."

"Is that so? Well, he is a very smart boy. I do love you Ginny, a part of me thinks that is wrong cause my ex hasn't been gone that long." said Draco looking down at her. "But, you are amazing. I love to be around you, I can't wait to come home in the afternoons. I love the sound of Bryson calling you mom. I don't like the idea of you being mad at me and possible not wanting to stay with me." said Draco letting everything that he felt out.

"Draco," said Ginny sitting up to face him. "I care for you very much, I don't trust many men because of what I have been through. That is why I told you that I didn't want to move fast. But, you are different from any other that I have meet. I trust you, I want to be with you. I just have to trust my self and open up to you." said Ginny leaning in and kissing him. "That is why once Jr. gets out of the hospital you can have Kelsey move my things to your room."

"Why after Jr. gets out of the hospital?" asked Draco. That was odd timing.

"That is mine and Jr.'s deal. He gets out of the hospital and I will be more open and more linient on you," said Ginny with a smirk.

"You are an evil woman, the boy will never know." said Draco with a pout.

Ginny laughed. "You, Draco Malfoy, are hopeless. I will know and that is why we wait. He should be going home soon." she leaned in and kissed him again.

"Alright, but tonight, you share my room," said Draco standing and then picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and going up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author Note: I know that this is a REALLY short chapter. I have a really good reason. I wrote this before I got sick when I had free time, then my daughter brought home the cold bug! I will try to have a nice long chapter up SOON! Again I am so sorry! Thank you to all my readers and a bigger thanks to my reviewers! TTFN……….**

**Dracoginnylover24**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ginny was getting ready to go check and see when Jr. would be released from the hospital. When she was done dressing she went down to let Draco know she was leaving. She stopped at the bottom of the steps to watch father and son playing in the living room. She hoped that one day she would have a child to do that with. Bryson was great and she didn't know what she would do without the little guy, but it just wasn't the same. Ginny couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth when the little boy stood and done a victory dance for winning. The guys looked up at her and smiled.

"I beat daddy," said Bryson running over to hug Ginny.

Ginny picked him up and gave him a hug. "That is really good, I don't think daddy likes getting beat at anything." Ginny said looking over at Draco and smirking. "I am going to run to the hospital and check on Jr. I will be home soon, alright. When I get home you can help me fix dinner." said Ginny kissing him on the forehead and sitting him back on the ground.

"Ok," said Bryson.

Draco walked over to the two most important people in his life. He put his hand on his son's head. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your flying attire on and we can take a fly before dinner." said Draco.

The little boys face glowed with happiness as he took off for his room.

"Bryson, no running in the house," said Ginny out of habit.

"You wont be gone to long will you?" asked Draco.

"No just checking to see how much longer he will be in the hospital." said Ginny wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her flush with him. "I love you Ginny, be careful." said Draco leaning down to capture her lips.

Ginny finally pulled away from Draco. "I love you to. Don't get to brave on that broom, I don't want to have to come home to heal any injuries."

Draco smiled at her, "I promise, love," and then he headed for his son's room.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny arrived to see the doctor about to enter Jr.'s room, the doctor looked up and saw Ginny.

"Good Morning, Miss. Weasley," said Healer Johnson said.

"Good Morning, how is my nephew doing?" asked Ginny.

"He is doing much better, I know what is wrong with him. He is going to be much better," said the doctor.

"Would you like me to go in and get Bill for you?" asked Ginny.

"That would be great thank you," said the healer.

Ginny walked into the room. "Good Morning," she said smiling at them.

"Morning, Aunt Ginny." said Jr. sitting up and eating his breakfast.

Ginny looked at Bill to see him standing to give her a hug. "Can I talk to you outside?" asked Ginny.

Bill nodded and they walked outside.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to talk to you about your son. He is going to be fine, the medicine he is on now is going to take care of everything. As long as he keeps taking it he will not have a problem. I would like to see him every 4 moths though just to be on the safe side."

"That is great," said Bill smiling. "When can he come home?"

"I will be releasing him today," said the healer.

"That is great, he will be happy to hear that." said Bill.

"I will get the papers ready now." said the healer.

Bill stood there and just looked at the floor. Ginny was starting to worry about him. "What is wrong Bill," she asked putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I am just in shock, glad that Jr. is getting out of the hospital. But then worried about how I am going to pay this hospital bill, not to mention the one's from before. Now he has to go in for test and everything every 4 months. It is just a lot to take in Gin," said Bill looking up at her.

Ginny gave her brother a sad smile. "Everything will be fine, Bill. You will see, have you asked about the last bills?" She knew that he never got a bill from before. She had just got everything paid off before Jr. went back into the hospital.

"No I am going to stop by the billing department tomorrow after work." said Bill.

"Then don't worry about it today, just be happy that Jr. is fixing to go home." said Ginny hugging her brother.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

After Jr. was released from the hospital and on his way home, Ginny went to the billing department.

"Miss. Weasley, how are you today?" asked the secretary.

"I am fine, is Natalie in?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, hang on I will let her know you are here," she said getting up and walking to Natalie's office. She went in, when she came back out she motioned for Ginny to enter.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you?" asked Natalie.

"I am fine, needed to talk to you about Jr.'s bill again. Bill will be stopping by tomorrow asking about the last bill and this one." said Ginny.

"Alright, I will make sure to tell him about not having a bill. What account will this bill be pulled out of and when?"

Ginny looked at her funny. "Mine, who else? Take it out like you did with the last one. Nothing has changed."

Natalie looked at her and smiled. "I will make sure to note it on the account. How are you and Draco doing?"

Ginny looked at her and smirked. "What has Blaise told you?"

"Oh nothing, just that Draco is a lot happier now days."

"We are doing great, as a matter of fact I have to head home. Me and Bryson have dinner to cook and because of my nephew I have orders to give the house elf," she smirked at Natalie and got up to leave.

"Things must be getting serious, can't wait to hear what Blaise has to say after his and Draco's next meeting." Natalie said waving goodbye to Ginny.

Ginny just laughed and walked out.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny arrived back home with a smile on her face. "Kelsey," she called.

"Miss. Ginny called for Kelsey," asked the elf.

"Yes, will you go and let Master Draco know, that my nephew has been released from the hospital. I am sure that he will have orders for you," said Ginny smiling at the elf.

"Yes, Miss. Ginny at once," and the elf was gone.

Ginny walked up to Bryson's room to let him know that it was time to cook dinner. She figured she would let Draco make the call to move her things in. Ginny entered Bryson's room, to see him playing with his blocks. "Hey Brys, you ready to start dinner?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," he said getting up and walking to Ginny.

"Lets get started," and they walked to the kitchen.

Ginny and Bryson had been in the kitchen for about 35 minutes cooking dinner when Draco walked in. "Smells great," he said wrapping his arms around Ginny.

Ginny looked up at him. "Bryson's favorite meal," she said smiling at him. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did and you will be happy to know that all of your belongings have been moved to _our _room," said Draco smiling at her. He kissed her on the cheek and moved over to his son.

Ginny smiled at Draco and finished her part of the dinner. Once dinner was done they headed to the dinning room, to eat dinner. They had a nice dinner just enough talk to be polite. Once dinner was over Ginny went to soak in the tub, while Draco got Bryson ready for bed.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom to find Draco sitting on the bed. "Enjoy your bath?" asked Draco.

"Yes, it was nice to relax." said Ginny, crawling into bed beside Draco.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at the hospital?" asked Draco.

"Well, he is doing fine, the doctor thinks that the meds he is on now will work without problems. I talked to Natalie about the bill, It is taken care of so Bill doesn't have to worry about that. He will have to go to the doctor every 4 months for check ups. Everything should be normal now," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I am glad to hear that, are you going to tell Bill that you are paying the hospital bill?" asked Draco running his figures through her hair.

"No, Natalie will tell him that they have a program that takes care of it." said Ginny.

"I am glad that you are here Ginny," said Draco.

"I am glad to be here, Draco." said Ginny. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The month flew by, Ginny was busy with Bryson, and with Narcissa's wedding. They only had a week tell the wedding and everything was done. Ginny was going to start decorating this weekend, she decided to have her mother help her.

"Mom," she called as she entered the Burrow.

"Ginny dear, it is so nice of you to come by," said Molly giving her daughter a hug.

"I am sorry mom, I have been so busy that I haven't had a lot of free time."

"That is fine dear, how are things going with you and Draco?" she asked as she set tea on the table.

"They are going great, we are sharing a room now. Mom, I think I have found the one," said Ginny smiling at her mom.

"I am sure you have, Draco is a very nice man. He will love you and any children you have," said her mother.

Ginny looked at her mom with a sad smile. "I know he will mom." She knew that her mother was hopeful when it came to her having a child of her own. "I come to see if you would like to help me decorate for Narcissa's wedding. I am going to start on it today and work this week in my free time. Then all we will have to do is tell people where things go." said Ginny.

"I would love to help you, I have nothing to do." said Molly getting up to get her things. "I will floo your father and let him know where I will be."

Once they where ready to go they flooed to Malfoy Manor.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **I know it took a while. I am so sorry with being sick and having to catch up on everything else, it has just been so hectic here. To my readers I would like to say thank you for reading. To my awesome reviewers I would like to thank you for taking the time to write me. If there is anything that you would like to see happen in my story let me know I will try to work it in. Ok You Guys know what to do. Tell next time! TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ginny and Molly headed over to Malfoy Manor to start decorating. Narcissa was in France getting pampered before her wedding, Ginny was sure that the pampering wouldn't stop once she was married. It was a good excuse for Narcissa though so she said nothing. They only had 6 days to get everything ready and there was a lot to get done. They worked on all the placing of the furniture, and were things were to go. In 6 days there was nothing left for them to do. The florist would come and set the flowers, caterers would do the same with the food. Ginny and Molly were quite proud of themselves. The night before the wedding Ginny stayed at the Manor so that she could make sure that everything got done and to help Narcissa; her mother was to arrive at 10:00 to help so that she had time to get ready as well.

The day of the wedding Ginny awoke to a very nervous house elf. "So sorry to wake Miss. Ginny, but you are needed downstairs," said the elf.

"I will be down shortly," said Ginny. She got up threw on a pair of jeans, tee shirt, and socks, once she was dressed she headed down stairs. "Someone requested me," she said looking around at the people gathered.

"Yes ma'am, I am the caterer and I was wondering where the food was to be set up at," Ginny looked at the man he was an attractive man with sandy blond hair.

"The wedding will be held outside, the reception will be in the ball room, I already have food tables set up there. If there is anything that you need from the kitchen just let one of the elf's know."

"Thank you ma'am, we will get started now," he said motioning for his help to follow.

"Who is next?" asked Ginny.

"I think we can figure it out from what you told them," said the female that was standing in front of her. "We just wasn't sure where to set things up at," she smiled and motioned for her help to follow.

Ginny stood there watching the bustle of the early morning activates and was fixing to go and check on the card placements on the tables, when she was grabbed from behind.

"What," she started when she felt someone's lips on her neck. She stiffened at once tell they made there way up to her ear and whispered.

"Do you know how nice your bottom looks in a pair of jeans," whispered a husky voice.  
Ginny blushed, turned and slapped Draco on the chest a little harder then playful. "Don't ever scare me like that again. As many people that are here it could have been anyone!" said Ginny trying not to smile at him.

Draco smirked at her. "I missed you last night, I am use to having you in bed and I couldn't sleep at all. I dropped Bryson off with Blaise this morning so that I could come and see how you were doing. You look a little tired," said Draco kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"I am really tired," said Ginny, putting her head on his chest. "I can't wait tell this is over so I can go home and rest."

"I will make sure that you have a nice candle light bath tonight," said Draco. "What do you have to do this morning before your mother arrives at 10:00?"

"Just a few things really, check the cards on the tables, and make sure that everything is placed where it needs to go. I have to wake your mom up at 9:00 so that she can start getting ready. At 10:00 I will be in my room starting to get ready." said Ginny looking around.

"Well, how about you check the tables, then go ahead and go up. I will make sure that everything is placed right. Mom has been doing this kind of thing for so long, I am sure I will manage." said Draco rubbing her back. "Anyway there is a man over there that is staring a hole right through you. I think you have a admirer," said Draco with a smirk. He reached down and gave her bottom a squeeze then glared at the caterer.

"Draco, now is not the time to show that I am your property," said Ginny smirking at him.

"You are an evil witch you know that." said Draco pushing her in the direction of the ballroom.

"But, you love me all the same," said Ginny, going to a table and eyeing the cards.

Draco watched Ginny while she checked the cards, she would go to each table and look at the cards for the most part everything would be fine, sometimes she would move a card or two. He couldn't see how he missed such a beauty while they were in school. Ginny was something that he never thought he would find. His ex was great, and he loved her, but Ginny was different. There was many nights that Draco slept on the couch in his study or at the office when he had to work late. He never had a problem, last night was the worst nights sleep he had ever gotten. There was no way he would want to go through that again. Finally Ginny was at the last table and it was 9:00, she was great with time to, he thought to himself. Draco made his way over to her. "Love, it is time to go and wake mother, I am going to go check on everything outside. I will be out there once you come back down." said Draco kissing her softly on the lips before turning and heading outside.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny knocked on Narcissa's door and heard a faint come in. She walked into see Narcissa sitting at her desk in her robe looking at what seemed to be an album. "Narcissa, you are up already." said Ginny.

"Yes, I have been up for quite sometime." said Narcissa not looking up at Ginny.

"What do you have there?" Ginny asked.

"Mine and Lucius, wedding album. I am just a little nervous I think," she said finally looking up at Ginny giving her a small smile.

Ginny walked over and looked down at the pictures. "You were a very good looking couple," said Ginny.

"Yes, we were, I miss him at times," said Narcissa. "Draco looks and acts like him at times, how are things going down stairs?" she asked closing the book and giving Ginny her full attention.

"Fine, the tables look wonderful, I can't wait for you to see them. Draco is down stairs keeping an eye on everything. I'm going to get your bath ready and then i'll go and check on him." said Ginny moving to the bathroom.

"Ginny," Narcissa called. She stood and moved to the young witch. "I just want to thank you for all of your help. I really enjoy having you in my life. You have done great things for my son and grandson. You didn't have to help with this wedding and you jumped in head first. Thank you so much," Narcissa said giving Ginny a hug.

Ginny hugged the older witch back. "I was happy to help Narcissa, and I love your son and grandson very much. You don't have to thank me for that," she said pulling back from her and heading into the bathroom. Once Ginny had Narcissa's bath ready she pushed the older witch in and went to the closet to pull out the dress. She hung it up on the outside of the closet door and headed down stairs.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny arrived down stairs to see Draco talking to the florist about the flowers. She walked over to him and put her arm around him. The florist smiled and said that she would get the changes made. Ginny looked up at Draco with questioning eyes.

"Nothing major just adding something is all. How is mother?"

"She is fine, when I went in she was looking at her and your fathers wedding pictures. Severus should be here soon, he is dressing here. Your mother is in the tub, I am giving her 45 minutes and then she has to get out." she sat down on one of the chairs and looked around, everything looked wonderful.

Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Why don't you go ahead and go up lay down, and rest for a while, I will have a elf come up when your mother arrives."

"I think I will do that, if there is anything that you need between now and then, please don't hesitate to come and get me," she said getting up and heading to the house.

"Ginny, I think you are forgetting something," called Draco.

She stopped and turned to him. "What might that be," she asked smirking at him.

"Come here," he commanded.

She giggled and took off for her room inside the house. Once she made it into the house she forgot that on these floors you slid easy with just socks on. She started to slid so she reached out and grabbed a hold of a chair that was there, and Draco grabbed her before she could get steady to start again. "You will not run from me you evil woman," he said smirking at her.

Ginny smiled up at him and started laughing. "It was worth the try," she said kissing him.

Draco started to deepen the kiss, but Ginny pulled away and gave him a sweet smile and with an extra swing in her step turned to go to her room.

Draco stood there and shook his head, the witch was going to send him to an early grave if she kept that up. He then walked around viewing everyone's hard work. He couldn't wait to see his mothers face. She was going to be so happy.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Draco, where is Ginevra at?" asked a voice behind him.

Draco turned to see Severus behind him. "I sent her up to rest for a while, she looked dead tired. Did you need something?" asked Draco.

Snape held up his dress robes and Draco nodded. "I will have a elf show you to the room you will be using before the ceremony." said Draco snapping his figures. "Tilley, show Severus to his room so he may prepare," then he looked to Severus "If you need anything just yell for her."

"Thank you," said Severus following the elf.

Draco went back to observing everything, at 10:00 Mrs. Weasley came through the floo. After she'd done a quick cleaning spell she looked up to see Draco smiling at her. "Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley. Mother is in the bath, according to Ginny. Ginny is resting in her room, she looked tired so I sent her up. Would you like me to let her know you have arrived?"

"Well, Good Morning to you as well, Draco. I will go to your mother, let Ginny know that she needs to start getting ready herself, she has an hour and a half to get down stairs to start meeting guest." With that she walked up the grand stairs to Narcissa's room.

Draco made his way up the stairs to Ginny's room, he knocked and then entered. He walked in and quietly shut the door, then just stood and watched her for a few minutes, until he knew he had no choice but to wake her. She looked like an angel, sleeping curled around a pillow. He walked over to her sleeping form and bent to kiss her temple. She stirred but did not wake, he got an evil look on his face and went to reach for her chest.

"Do it and I will send you flying," she mumbled turning to look at him.

Draco chuckled and sat on the bed beside her. "Your mother just arrived, she said you have an hour and a half to get ready and go down stairs to meet guest. She went to help mother get ready." He leant down and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, for waking me up." said Ginny stretching. "I am going to take a quick shower and get ready I will meet you down stairs. When will Blaise be showing up? I really want to see Bryson."

"I will be waiting in the ballroom for you and they should be here by the time you meet me down there," said Draco standing and kissing her. "Have fun, love," he smirked and walked out of the room.

An hour later Ginny was finally ready. She headed down stairs ready to see Bryson. Upon her arrival Bryson wrapped his little arms around her. "I missed you Mom."

"Oh Bryson, I missed you to, it was too quiet here without you playing. Where is your daddy?"

"Daddy and Uncle Blaise are outside talking to Grandpa, they told me to stand here and wait for you."

"Alright, would you like to escort me to them?" she asked.

He held his arm up to her and Ginny looped hers into it and they walked out to the men. When Bryson and Ginny was almost there Severus cleared his throat. "You look lovely Ginevra," he said looking at her with a genuine smile.

"Bloody Gorgeous is more like it," said Blaise.

"Ok men," said Draco stepping forward. "She is mine and mine alone," said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh mate, you think so do you? Looks like your son is taking over," said Blaise looking at Bryson.

Everyone looked at Bryson, who was still holding on to Ginny and glaring at his father.  
Draco smiled and said "I think I have competition this morning."

"You came early to see mom," said Bryson "I had to wait till Uncle Blaise decided to come."

Ginny bent down and kissed Bryson on his cheek. "I am just as much yours as your fathers. Daddy was busy this morning, he helped out so that I could rest. So he didn't see me much either. Will you do me a favor and go check on your grandmother?" The little boy nodded and headed off to find his grandmother.

When Ginny looked up from her spot she smiled at Draco. "You might want to watch your tongue from here on out," she giggled.

Severus and Blaise just laughed at the expression on Draco's face. "Well, that is the only person I will share you with, got that?" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Yes love, the guest should start arriving soon. Blaise would you mind helping to seat the guest?" asked Ginny.

"I would be honored," he said walking off.

The guest started to arrive and Ginny greeted them while Draco and Blaise help seat everyone. Once 12:00 hit the wedding was ready to start.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco went to his mothers room and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the voice of Mrs. Weasley. He walked in and smiled at his mother, as always she was radiant.

"Mrs. Weasley, we are ready to start, Ginny is waiting for you down stairs."

"Thank you Draco," she said squeezing Narcissa's hand and walking out.

"Mother, you look radiant this morning," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Draco," she said putting a hand on his cheek. "Are you ready to walk your mother down the ile?"

"Of course," he said offering her his arm. She took it and they left the room.

Once entering the outside Narcissa was amazed at how wonderful Molly and Ginevra had accomplished. She was so proud to have Ginevra as a part of her family. She was fit to be a Malfoy.

The wedding was a wonderful event, everything went very smoothly. When the ceremony was over they all moved to the ballroom, to await the new couple. Again, Narcissa was shocked at how grand everything looked. The center pieces were excellent, the tables were just so. She would owe Ginevra and Molly so much for making this happy day for her. She might of helped plan it, but they did a wonderful job of making it happen.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The reception was drawing to a close and the couple was getting ready to leave, so Narcissa excused herself from Severus to have a private word with Ginevra. "Ginevra, I would like to thank you for everything, We will meet your mother included you when I arrive back home," she said hugging the young witch.

"It was nothing, we will be glad to see you home once more," said Ginny pulling away from Narcissa.

Shortly after the couple left for there week together. While Draco was saying goodbye to the remaining guest Ginny was giving orders to the cleaning. Once she was done she went and sat down waiting on Draco to find her.

When Draco finally found Ginny, she and Bryson were sleeping on one of the couches in the parlor. He watched them sleep for a while and then magiced the couch larger so he could lay with his family. He would leave her be for now, he knew she was too tired to

move.

_**Author Note: **I would first like to thank Molly my new beta, let me know how she did guys! Smiles I would like to thank my Readers and Reviewers, you guys are great! I have a few links on my page, check them out. The chapters are probably going to come once a week. December is a busy month for me, I hope you guys understand. Ok guys I am kinda at a stand still, let me know where you guys think I should take it. TTFN! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Draco was sitting in his study one afternoon, it had been almost 2 weeks since his mothers wedding. He was a much happier man then he had been in some time. His mother was happily married, his son was happy, and he had a lovely woman by his side. He sat thinking of how his and Ginny's relationship had been. It dawned on him that, they had never had there first official date. This brought a smile to his face, he decided to write to Mrs. Weasley.

_**Dear Mrs. Weasley,**_

_**I would like to ask you for a favor. Would you mind watching Bryson Saturday night for a few hours. I would like to take Ginny on our first date. Please let me know as soon as you can.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

He sealed the letter and sent it off with his owl, he should get a reply in a few hours. He went back to work, in no time it seemed he received a reply.

_**Draco,**_

_**That would be fine, I am having some of the Grandchildren over for a sleep over anyway. He is more then welcome to stay the night with them. Get everything set up and have fun dear. Draco, it is Molly, is that understood!**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

Draco smiled at this, the Weasley's had surprised him. He was closer to Harry and Ron now, but he figured he might have to do a little more to get in there good grace. He was excited to know that they wouldn't have any problems from family when it came to being together. He figured he would start making arrangements for there first _official _date.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny and Bryson was in the library, Ginny reading her book, and Bryson was drawing a picture. Bryson looked up at Ginny and smiled. He knew that this wasn't his real mother, but he hadn't seen his real mother in a long time. He understood that he would never get her back, but he loved Ginny and didn't want to loose her. "Mom," he said after a while of watching her.

Ginny had felt Bryson staring at her, but did not acknowledge him. She looked up from her book to meet his gray eyes. "Yes, dear."

"Will you and daddy, get married like Grandmother and Grandfather?"

Ginny motioned for him to come sit with her on the couch, once he was nice and comfortable she answered him. "I am not sure, would you be ok with it if he asked me?"

"Yes, I don't want you to go away. I have a mom and a dad now, and I have lots of cousins." he said with a smile.

Ginny laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, if nothing else you will have _lots _of cousins." She gave him a hug . "What were you drawing, may I see it?"

Bryson got up and went back to his table, he picked up the picture and took it to her. Ginny looked at it and was shocked at how life like it really looked. He was really good at drawing at his age, he had talent that was for sure. "Bryson, this is the Burrow."

"Yes, Grandma took us down by the pond to skate one day, when it was froze." explained Bryson.

Ginny had skated a many of days on that pond and was glad that Bryson had that chance to. "We will have to go over one day so you can show me how well, you can skate."

"I am alright, it took me a long time to get use to it. I am not as good as the other kids, but Grandma says that is because they have skated longer," said Bryson beaming up at Ginny.

About that time a letter came flying into the room, it landed in Ginny's lap. She looked at Bryson and smiled. "Why don't you take your picture to your room, I am sure that Grandma would love to see it next time you see her."

"OK," and he got his picture and left.

Ginny looked at the letter to see that there was nothing but her name wrote on the front. She knew that it was Draco's hand writing. 'How odd, wonder why he didn't just come and find me,' she thought to herself while opening the letter.

_**Ginny,**_

_**I am asking for your presence on a date tomorrow night. Meet with my driver at the front door at 6:00, wear something a little formal, but not overly done. I am looking forward to spending a lovely night with the gorgeous lady that I love so. No questions about this letter when we meet tonight, it is a surprise.**_

_**Draco**_

Ginny smiled, 'What a sneaky man he is,' she thought. A true Slytherin he is. She would give him this one and not question it. She would have to think of something to wear. It was chilly out, and there was no telling what he had picked out for tomorrow night. Ginny decided to get Bryson ready for bed and then head to bed herself.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco was saddened to find that Ginny had already fallen asleep once he finally made it to bed. He was going to have to make sure this didn't happen again. He loved to fall asleep with her. He stood over her and smiled, she was his angel no doubt about it.

"You can stop staring at me," came a mumbled voice.

"So sorry love, I just couldn't help myself," he said getting ready for bed and crawling in next to her. She snuggled up next to him and he draped a arm around her. "I am sorry to have woken you."

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming to bed," she said kissing his hand, that she had brought to her lips.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere but here," said Draco kissing her on the head. "Go back to sleep love," he whispered.

She mumbled an 'I Love You' and was out again.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny woke up the next morning to see that it was 10:00, and that she was alone. She got up and got dressed and went on the hunt for Draco and Bryson. She hunted everywhere and couldn't find them. "Kelsey," she called.

The elf popped into the room. "What can I do for the Miss?"

"Can you tell me where Master and little Master are?"

"Master took little Master to his permanent destination tell tomorrow, Master will be home by lunch," said Kelsey looking up at Ginny with big eyes.

"Thank you Kelsey, I take it that he has already ordered lunch?"

"Yes ma'am, it will be served out on the porch. Would you like something to tide you over tell then?"

"Tea and biscuits, please Kelsey."

"Yes, Miss," said Kelsey leaving with a pop.

When Ginny arrived on the porch her tea and biscuits were already there. She sat on one of the big chairs drinking her tea and looking over the back yard. It was so beautiful here, there was snow on the ground and everything was just wonderful about this place. She sat drinking her tea and reading a book till, she heard someone walking into the room. She looked up to see Draco standing there with a smile on his face. She put a pout on. "You left me, and I hear that I wont see Bryson tell tomorrow."

"Yes you are mine and mine alone today, tonight, and in the morning. We will go over to your mothers for a family lunch tomorrow." said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"He is staying at my mothers?"

"Yes, they are having a sleep over. I got there early to help her get ready for everything." said Draco coming to sit on the chair beside hers.

"Are you going to tell me anything about tonight?" asked Ginny.

"No I will not," said Draco.

"What should I wear, it is cold outside you know."

"Wear a nice dress and a heavy cloak." was all that Draco said.

"Alright," said Ginny, "What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to sit around the house together, just you and me cuddling." he said getting up and reaching his hand out to her. She took it and he lead her to the dinning room for lunch.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

They ate lunch and sat in the library most of the day talking and just sitting with each other. It was nice for a while, but Ginny was getting restless to see what she had in store for tonight.

Draco could tell she was getting antsy, "Would you like to go and start getting ready?" asked Draco.

"I think I should, I will see you in two hours," said Ginny kissing him on the cheek and heading for their room.

At 6:00 Ginny meet with Draco's driver at the front door. He opened it and walked Ginny out to the car. He drove her to a nice restaurant where Draco was standing outside. Draco opened the door for her and helped her inside. Ginny was shocked to see no one inside. Draco saw her face and knew what she was thinking. "I bought out the restaurant for 2 hours, I have already ordered our complete meal so that there will be no time wasted," he explained.

Ginny looked at him in shock. "You bought it out for 2 hours, Draco that must have cost you a pretty galleon."

"Anything to get you alone and make you happy. Our first date was cancelled so I didn't want this one messed up by others looking in." said Draco.

"You are so romantic when you want to be," said Ginny.

The waiter walked over to take Ginny's cloak, but Draco stopped him. He took her cloak and handed it to the waiter and then had a good look at Ginny. She was indeed gorgeous tonight.

"Draco, you are drooling, close your mouth," said Ginny with a smirk. "You look very nice yourself." He was wearing a green dress shirt with a black tie, black trousers, and a black coat. He looked as wonderful as always.

"So sorry love," he said pulling out her chair for her to sit down. "You just surprised me is all."

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

"When I think you can never look more wonderful you surprise me," said Draco smiling at her as he took his seat.

They had a wonderful meal, they talked about all kinds of things just little things nothing major. Once they were done eating Draco escorted her outside to the car. Once inside he asked her a question that he had wanted to ask for quite sometime. "Ginny, if you weren't teaching Bryson any longer what would you do?"

Ginny looked at him oddly. "I am not sure it would all depend on the situation."

"Alright, let me ask that differently. If we were to get married would you be ok to stay at home?"

Ginny was a little shocked by the question. "_If _we were to get married then I suppose I would end up being a stay at home mom. I would also have the society things to do at times, your mother would see it no other way," she said with a smile.

Draco felt much better now, he was worried that she would still want to work. He would be ok with it if they came to their house during the day, but not her going to their place to stay.

"Draco, why would you ask that?" asked Ginny

"I wouldn't want to think down the road when I ask you to marry me, that we will have the little things to argue about. I ask you now, and if there is something that won't be acceptable, then we can work through it. I wouldn't be able to sleep without you so if you wanted to teach it would be at our home," said Draco looking at Ginny hoping that she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Understandable," said Ginny laying her head on his chest.

By the time that they got home they were both a little tired and decided to head to bed. They would need all the rest they could get for tomorrows lunch.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Author Note: **I would like to start by thanking Molly for going over my work! I added Ginny's dress to my profile page if you would like to see it. Thanks for reading and for my reviews you guys are great! Next chapter will be up in a week._

_Dracoginnylover24_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author Note**__: I just wanted to remind my readers of the families_:

Molly & Arthur  
Ron & Hermione; Brent and Abby  
Harry & Pansy; pregnant  
Bill & Fleur; William and Jacob  
Fred & Katie; Sandy  
George & Angelina; Trinity  
Charlie & Hazel; Brittney and Pregnant  
Narcissa & Snape  
Draco & Marissa (Deceased); Bryson

**Chapter Seventeen**

Family lunch was a great affair at the Weasley home, there was never any need for entertainment. Draco loved it; he had never seen Bryson as happy as when he was around all of the other children. He stood there and watched the family interact with each other it was so amazing how close they were. He couldn't wait tell he could call these people his family legally. He just wasn't sure when he was going to pop that question yet. There was only a week till Christmas and he wanted to ask Ginny if she would be spending time with them or her family. He felt selfish when he practiced the question in his head. He was startled from his thoughts when Bill come and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is on your mind Draco," asked Bill.

"Just watching the family, it is comforting in a odd way," said Draco looking out at the people chasing each other around. Bryson was on the boys team and he was after Ginny, but was trying to save Abby as well.

"He protects her, it is very noble of him to stand up for her so much," commented Bill catching what Draco was watching.

"I hope he doesn't get too attached to her, she is going to be his cousin after all," Draco said smiling at Bill.

"Oh so you are going to ask Ginny to marry you?"

"Yes, I talked to your father yesterday while I was here, he gave his blessing."

"Ginny has always been a picky type when it came to guys. I wouldn't worry though she seems to love you very much, if she does say no don't give up on her. She hasn't had the smoothest road since graduating."

"I understand, I wouldn't let her go that easy anyway. She is mine and she is stuck with me!" Draco smirked

at the oldest Weasley and walked over to the chase grabbing Ginny by the waist.

Bill smiled at the look that came across his sisters face. She would be very happy and very taken care of.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As lunch progressed they started talking about Christmas. Molly looked at Draco and smiled. "You will be bringing Ginny over for Christmas," she asked.

"I have to be at my mothers some time in the day, I hadn't asked Ginny what she was doing yet," he chanced a look at her and she was smiling.

"Well, I am sure that you guys can do your Christmas and then go to your mothers. We hold Christmas here at 6:00, so you have plenty of time. We would love to have you and Bryson over," explained Molly.

"Well, that is fine with me as long as Ginny doesn't mind."

Charlie looked at his sister smiling. "Well, it would be nice to ask the invisible person herself. Ginny what say you?"

She giggled at her brothers words. "Sounds wonderful," she looked up at Draco and smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her softly just to let her know that he was truly happy.

"So does everyone have there shopping done?" asked Ginny going back to eating her lunch.

The girls all sighed and shook there heads. "Well, how about the men keep the kids and we go shopping tomorrow?" asked Pansy.

All the men looked at each other, they knew there was no getting out of this. All the ladies agreed that this was a great idea.

Draco spoke up, "How about you all meet at our house at noon and us guys can keep the kids there?"  
Everyone agreed and lunch went on, by 6:00 the house was clean and everyone was heading home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny was up early the next morning, she was making breakfast when Draco found her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Thought that I would get an early start this morning, Bryson will be up soon," said Ginny putting the food on the table.

"Why didn't you just let the elf's do this, then you could have stayed in bed and rested for your activities this afternoon," asked Draco.

"I enjoy making breakfast, plus it gets me going in the mornings."

Draco smirked at her, "I know other ways to get you going in the morning."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "I am sure you do Mr. Malfoy, but then I would want to go back to sleep."

"Being the gentleman that I am I would allow you to rest," said Draco smirking at her.

"Go get your son, it is time to eat," said Ginny dismissing him.

The morning went on they had breakfast together and then Ginny went to get dressed for her outing with the girls. She didn't have any idea what to get the two guys, they had just about everything. At noon everyone started arriving and finally the ladies departed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The ladies went in to every store to see what they could find. Ginny found something for Bryson, she was having a hard time finding something for Draco. She decided to go into a jewelry store and found the perfect thing for him. It was a Watch with a dragon on it, he would love that and she knew that he didn't' have one, if he did he didn't wear it. Once the shopping was done they all headed home. They decided to have dinner at Draco's that night and was currently sitting around the table drinking there drinks of choice and talking. Hazel grabbed Charlie's arm and squeezed. "What is wrong Hazel?"

"I think we need to get to the hospital," she said trying to stand.

Charlie picked up his wife and was on his way to the fireplace. He looked back at his sister. "Can you keep Brittney?"

Ginny nodded her head and most of the family was going there own ways some to their houses and others to the hospital. Mr. Weasley promised to let them know as soon as something happened and relieve Ginny of Brittney.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley, we will keep her the night," said Draco walking him to the fire place.

Mr. Weasley nodded and was on his way.

Draco turned and smiled at Ginny. "Your family knows what to do when anything happens don't they."

"Yes, especially when it comes to going into labor. I better go get the kids off to bed. I will be back soon." she said and walked up the stairs.

Draco knew that she was happy, but there was still a bit of hurt in her voice.

Ginny was back in an hour and Draco made the couch big enough for the two of them to be comfortable and they laid down waiting for news of a birth. Around 3 in the morning, Mr. Weasley came through the floo and smiled at the scene in front of him. His daughter was truly loved. He walked over and shook her gently.

"Gin bug," he said softly.

She cracked her eyes open and upon seeing his face sat up. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, It was a boy, Ryan Brian Weasley. Charlie asked that you be at the hospital around 11:00 so that Brittney can see her new brother."

"That will be fine, dad. Thank you for letting me know, go home and get some rest."

Mr. Weasley smiled and hugged her then turned and left.

Ginny laid back down and a tear came out of her eye, another boy. She was so happy for Charlie, he had always wanted a boy.

Draco pulled her tightly against him and kissed her neck. "Go back to sleep dear you will get to congratulate them in the morning."

Ginny nodded and fell back to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The baby was so beautiful, he looked so much like Charlie. Brittney looks more like Hazel so this just made it better. Brittney fell in love with him at once, no problems at all. Ginny had decided to go home and wrap presents. She would be busy the next few days with baking and cooking that she wouldn't have the chance. She arrived back home to find Bryson bugging his dad about presents.

"We will go when Ginny arrives back home, I don't want to go before." said Draco.

Ginny could tell that he was getting frustrated with his son.

"MOM! Not Ginny, MOM!" said Bryson.

"Fine, when MOM, comes home we will go until then we will sit and wait for her," said Draco in a "that is the end of it" tone.

Bryson huffed and sat down arms crossed. No matter how old he acted at times he was still a child and Ginny couldn't help but snicker.

Draco turned when he heard her. "What may I ask is so funny,"

"You, both of you, so much alike that it is uncanny," said Ginny putting her cloak and purse away.

Draco shook his head. "Lets go Bryson," he said getting up and kissing Ginny on the cheek and heading to the fireplace.

Ginny smiled at there retreating forms, once they were gone she went upstairs to wrap presents.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The days left up to Christmas was full of baking and spending time with Draco and Bryson. Christmas morning they were woken up by Bryson jumping up and down on the bed. "Come on mom and dad, time for presents!"

Ginny smiled and turned to Draco, he was still just as calm as he could be. She knew at any minute he was going to grab the little boy.

"Come on dad, mom is awake get up I want to open presents!"

Draco reached out and pulled the boy to him. "Bryson, I am going to tie you to the ceiling and make you watch mommy and daddy open presents if you do not stop jumping."

The little boy stilled all movement at once. Ginny laughed and got up, she threw a house coat on and headed for the bathroom. When she came back out the bed was empty. Draco was just as eager as his son for presents.

They sat and opened presents and everyone enjoyed there new goodies. Draco and Ginny was sitting on the couch and Bryson spoke up.

"Daddy, there is one tied to the tree," he said in confusion.

Draco got up and retrieved the present. "It seems to belong to mommy," he said walking over to Ginny. He handed her the little box and sat on the floor in front of her facing her. "Open it."

Ginny unwrapped the box and her eyes grew wide, she lifted the top and put a hand to her mouth.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you more then life itself. You and Bryson are the most important things to me and I would love to make you mine. If you would do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy."

Ginny sat there speechless tears running down her face. Draco was starting to get worried, Bryson had a worried look on his face. He didn't understand why his mom was crying.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Dear, you will have to speak up I didn't catch that," said Draco.

"Yes," she said a little louder.

Draco took the box from her and took the ring out, he slid it on her finger and then kissed it to seal the deal.

Bryson walked over to his mom and dad and looked on in confusion.

Draco looked at his son. "Bryson, Ginny is going to be your new mom, we are getting married."

Bryson looked at his dad with angry eyes. "She is already my mother, why did you make her cry?"

"Oh Brys, I am crying because I am happy. Your father did nothing in the world to hurt me." She grabbed the boy and hugged him tight.

Once they had gotten over that they headed upstairs and got dressed while the elf's cleaned and put everything away. They where heading over to the Manor to have Christmas with Draco's mother. Ginny was the happiest she had been in a long time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **I will pick up in the same spot next time. I just wanted to get something to you guys. I probably wont write again until after Christmas so PLEASE forgive me! Thank you to Molly for being my beta and Jul for thinking up the baby name. To those of you that read Thanks to those of you that review you guys are great Cookies all around:D_

_Till next time I wish you all a great Holiday!_

_Dracoginnylover24  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

When they arrived at the Manor a elf was already waiting for them. Once they took care of their belongings they headed for the dining room, which is where the elf had told them Narcissa and Severus were at. Upon arriving Bryson ran to his Grandmother and hugged her tight a big smile on his face. They all exchanged hugs and good mornings and sat to eat.

"Bryson," said Severus, looking at the young boy with a smile. "What has gotten you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Mom is happy," was all that he said.

Severus and Narcissa looked at each other and then to Draco and Ginny with odd looks. Ginny just smiled and Draco stood up.

"I asked Ginny to marry me this morning and she has accepted," he looked at Ginny with nothing but pure love in his eyes.

"I am so happy," said Narcissa getting up and hugging Ginny first and then her son.

While she was hugging Draco she whispered in his ear, 'Don't mess this up'.  
Draco nodded to his mother and kissed her cheek and then sat back down.

"Forgive me, but I am still wondering why he answered that as such. Care to explain, Draco," asked Severus.

Ginny started to laugh and looked at Draco. "Yes do explain how that went Draco," she was very amused by Bryson's behavior this morning.

"When I asked Ginny to marry me she started to cry. Once she said yes, I told Bryson that Ginny was to be his new mom. Well, he told me that she was already his mom why did I have to make her cry. It wasn't so much the words it was the look on his face. You would have thought that he was about to kill, he is going to be the hawk in this relationship. I will have to watch every little thing," said Draco smiling at his son.

Severus started to laugh and then looked at Narcissa. "Sounds like someone we use to know."

Narcissa smiled and looked at Ginny. "No matter how mean Lucius was at the time or what was going on. If I was crying Draco would buck up at his father. Lucius would just look at him and wait for Draco to go, and then he would talk about how proud he was for him sticking up for his mother."  
"You would think he was Ginny's son and not mine the way he acts," squeezing Ginny's hand.

"I am done, can we open presents?" Bryson piped up.

"Yes, lets go see what we have for you," said Severus taking the boys hand and starting for the parlor.

They sat around opening presents and chatting till it was about time to leave. Bryson picked out what things he wanted to take home and what to leave at the Manor, and Draco had an elf floo them to his house. They were going to head straight to the Burrow from here.

"If you need any help planning Ginevra, you can always ask. Even if it is to just watch Bryson," said Narcissa.

"I am sure that there will be a lot to do. As soon as mom finds out, and she recovers from her faint then she will start planning," said Ginny with a smile.

"I am sure she will, it is a mothers dream to see her daughter have a beautiful wedding," said Narcissa a shadow of longing on her face.

Ginny noticed this and piped up. "I am sure that you will have to help me, there are not many high dollar stores that will believe me, when I tell them what I want or who I will be."

Narcissa looked at her with shock. It was true once they found out that she was a Weasley they would automatically think that she wouldn't have the money. "I will help you not to worry there."

Draco looked at Ginny with a odd look on his face. She was letting his mother help in something that wasn't her place. He loved her more just for this.

"Well it is getting late, and Draco trust me you don't want Molly on you," said Severus.

"Right you are, lets go guys," said Draco.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was 5:00 when they arrived at the Burrow and it was already bustling with people. "I will tell everyone at dinner," said Draco looking at Ginny.

"That is fine, but I am sure they will notice it before that," she said leaning up to give him a kiss.

They went their separate ways Bryson with the other kids, Draco with the men and Ginny to the kitchen.

"There you are, I thought that you would be late," said Molly.

"No Severus made sure that we were on time, he didn't want Draco to go through your temper," said Ginny smiling at her mom.

Molly smiled at her daughter and told her to get started on the desserts while they were finishing the dinner. Ginny put some pies together and got them in the oven. She didn't have too hard a time avoiding the others, they were all working at the other side of the kitchen. Soon they all sat down for dinner.

Draco stood and cleared his throat. "I would like everyone to know that I asked Mr. Weasley a few days ago for Ginny's hand. He told me that if I was brave enough to try that I could. I asked her this morning and she has accepted."

The table went quiet and everyone looked at Ginny in aw. Then Mrs. Weasley stared to cry and ran to her daughter. They all congratulated them and then went back to dinner.

"When do you want to have your wedding Ginny?" asked Pansy.

"We haven't talked about it, but I love spring and would like to have an outside wedding. I will talk to Draco first though," said Ginny going back to eating.

Draco looked at Ginny, this was her big day and she was thinking about him. How much he loved this woman. He wouldn't deny her anything.

Once they were done eating they went and opened presents. Ginny excused herself to check on the pies and not long after Draco followed. He walked in to her bent over getting out pies. He stood there and watched her set it on the table and then walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her neck, then trailed up to her ear. Ginny let out a small moan.

"I love you, Ginevra," said Draco.

"I love you too," she said turning in his arms.

"You have made me truly happy on more then one occasion today. First off with my mother, you didn't have to do that, but you did. That is why I love you."

"Well, she never had a daughter and I think it was the right thing to do," said Ginny, turning to cut the pies into pieces and get the many plates ready for her steadily growing family.

"Well, thank you," said Draco. "Do you need any help?"

"Not really, just go and tell them that the pies are ready and getting dished."

"Alright," and with that he brought her face to his in a heated kiss, then left the room.

It was late when they left the burrow and headed home. Bryson was half asleep when they arrived so Ginny walked him up to his room and got him ready for bed. She went to walk out and Bryson spoke up. "I love you mom," Ginny smiled and let a tear fall.

"I love you to Bryson," Ginny said and silently left the room.

She went to her room, got changed then laid down waiting on Draco to come to bed.

When Draco entered their room, Ginny was passed out under the covers. He smiled and kissed her forehead and then went to bed himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Author Note: **I am so sorry that it took so long. I have had a lot going on. My hot water tank busted on Christmas eve, and that has been a never ending headache there. We think we get it fixed and I am the one that gets shocked. I know this isn't a really long chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you before you guys start to think that I don't want to write anymore. It is all about finding the time. Ok on to other things. I hope that everyone had a good holiday and your New year is going great. Thanks to all of my readers and cookies to those that reviewed. Thanks to Molly for being my beta, and Jul you know what to do HELP! If anyone has any suggestions on what needs to happen next other then the planning of the wedding let me know. Thank you! _

_Dracoginnylover24_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ginny was in the library with Bryson when Draco came home from work. He stood in the door way and watched her with his son. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was. He walked over to them and sat down beside his son.

"Hey Dad, can we go riding later?"

"I don't see why not, it is cold, but the sun is bright," said Draco leaning down to kiss his son on the head.

"I am going to go get my riding clothes on," Bryson said running from the room.

"Don't run in the house Bry," Ginny called to the running boy, then turned to Draco. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, just a lot of papers to go over, nothing important. How about you?"

"We had a good day, your mother brought over the new bridal magazines for me. Once we pick when we are going to have it I can start looking for a dress."

"So you would like to have a spring wedding outside?"

"Yes, but if you would rather do something else that is fine with me, it is your wedding too."

"I think you would look wonderful in a wedding dress on a spring day in a garden. So the only questions now is when and where."

"How about May the 10th and we could have it at the Manor."

Draco looked at Ginny in shock, they would be married in exactly 4 months. He was quite surprised that she would want to hold it at the Manor and not at the Burrow. "If that is what you would like then that is what you shall have." He leaned over and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. "Are you up to riding with us?"

"Sounds like fun," said Ginny standing up.

"Then shall we get dressed before Bryson gets down here and finds us still sitting."

"Yes, that would not make him happy at all." And with that they left the room to get dressed.

Once they were all dressed they headed out to the stables to get the horses ready. They rode all over the property, Draco even showed her parts that she didn't know about. She was shocked to see how much land was around the house. There was a pond surrounded by trees, Ginny thought it was wonderful. They stopped to give the horses a rest and let Bryson run around. Draco and Ginny were sitting under one of the trees by the lake talking.

"I was wondering, would you like to live here after the wedding or get our own house?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked up at him shocked. "Why would we need a house? This one is big enough and it would be a waste to have it sit here unoccupied."

"Well, I just thought that you would want your own home," he said looking down at her.

"Draco," she said wrapping his arms around her tighter, "This is my home, no matter where we live, you and Bryson are my home."

"I love you Ginny," said Draco cupping her face with one of his hands. "You make me happier then anyone has ever made me." And with that he bent to kiss her.

After a few more minutes they rode back to the house to get freshened up for dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny, Narcissa, and Molly were sitting in the living room looking over wedding magazines and chatting about anything and everything.

"What color do you want for your wedding, dear?" asked Narcissa.

"I want the colors to be White and Green. I have always loved the color of the grass and trees so I think that would look wonderful in a spring wedding."

"Very nice chose, darling," said Molly.

"Have you decided where you are having it yet, you have only told us that it will be in a garden," asked Narcissa stopping to look at Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Narcissa and her mother and cleared her throat. 'How can I tell my mother that I want to have the wedding at the Manor and not the Burrow' she thought to herself. While she was thinking of a way to put it a voice came from the door.

"We have decided to have it at the Manor, Malfoy weddings have always took place on that property and it will not stop now. Plus, there is a lot more room there for all the family and friends." Draco said it in a voice that was not to be argued with.

Ginny looked up at him with a look of pure gratitude. She looked at her mom to see her with a true smile on her face. She was a little shocked, she expected for her to be a little hurt.

"Ginny," said Molly taking her daughters hand in hers. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me that. I was hoping that you would have it there. Narcissa's wedding was wonderful, plus it is tradition for the male to marry on there home estates."

Ginny just smiled at her mother then looked up at Draco. "What are you doing home? Bryson is with Blaise, they went to lunch and then they were heading to the quidditch store to look at brooms."

"I know, Blaise came by the office to ask if I wanted to go. I told him no I had a few things to get done. I wanted to stop by and let you know that I will be home late, I have a meeting at the Moonlight. It is the investors from Italy and I have to be there."

"That is fine, you didn't have to come home, you could have just owled me."

"Well, here I thought that you would like to see me," he said smirking at her.

"Oh, I am very glad to see you. Just wasn't necessary to take time to come and see little old me."

Narcissa was smiling at her son and soon to be daughter in law, it was nice to see them bantering with each other.

"Mother, Mrs. Weasley, if you would excuse me I would like to steal me fiancé away for a few minutes."

"That is fine dear, I will have the elf's prepare us some lunch while you are gone. Will you be joining us?"

"Sorry, I have to get back to the office to prepare for this meeting."

"Alright dear, Severus says for you to stop in and see him sometime."

"Yes, mother." He took Ginny's hand and walked her out of the room and into his office.

"What is it Draco?" asked Ginny.

"I just wanted to let you know that the dinner meeting I am having tonight is with a female and you never know what might be said. I wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else."

"Are you afraid that I will not trust you?" asked Ginny.

"I feel that you trust me, I just wanted you to know."

"I am happy that you told me, you have nothing to worry about, if I thought you were sneaking around I would let you know."

"I love you Ginny,"

"I love you Draco, now don't you have to get back to work?" asked Ginny.

"In a few minutes," and he lifted her up and put her on his desk. Standing in front of her he kissed her passionately and then moved to kissing her neck.

Ginny let out a low moan and then put her hands on his chest pulling his face to hers she kissed him on the neck then moved to his ear. "How about we save this for later. Both of our mothers are just outside this room," she whispered.

Draco grunted his disapproval and pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. Ginny broke the kiss and pushed him away. "When you are at that dinner tonight, think of what is waiting for you at home," she got off the desk straightened herself and walked to the door. She turned from the door and smiled at him. "I love you Draco, go to work." And then walked out.

Draco stood there shocked at her behavior, she had never acted like that before. He liked this side of her. She wasn't mad about him eating dinner with a female associate, but she wanted him to remember what he had at home at the same time. He shook his head and then went to floo to work.

Ginny walked back into the living room with a smile on her face and Narcissa smiled. "I know that look," she said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Ginny acting innocent.

"He will be home early from his meeting," said Molly with a smile.

"I am sure he will, now where did we leave off?" asked Ginny.

The elder witches laughed out loud and then went back to eating and looking over magazines. After about an hour Narcissa left and said that she would be back in a few days with the invitation samples. Molly and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen when Blaise and Bryson came in.

"Hello ladies," said Blaise sitting at the table.

"Hey Blaise where is my son," said Ginny looking at Blaise with suspicious eyes.

"He is in his room, had to put some stuff away."

"What did you do, Blaise?"

"I got him everything he needed for flying other then the broom, so now he can bug his father for a broom."

"Oh thank you so much, now I have something new to listen to," said Ginny with a sigh.

"Well, I have a date with Nat tonight," said Blaise winking at Ginny.

"Tell her I said hi and if the bickering gets too bad I am sending them both to your house." Blaise bent and kissed her forehead. "You do that, I will knock some since into Draco for you. Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley." And then he was gone.

Bryson came into the room and hugged and kissed Ginny and then went to his Grandmother Molly. "I am glad that you are still here Grandma, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Molly laughed at the small boy. "Bryson, I saw you just 2 weeks ago at Christmas. But, I missed you too, how would you like to come and spend the night with me?"

"OH, can I mom?" asked Bryson.

Ginny looked at her mother with a smile. "I am sure that your father wouldn't mind. Go and get your things packed."

With that Bryson ran from the room. "NO running Bryson," yelled Ginny.

"That boy, if he doesn't stop running in the house, he is going to get hurt."

"He is just excited," said Molly.

"Thanks for taking him tonight mom," said Ginny.

"I enjoy having him, plus it will give you and Draco some time together," said Molly with a smile on her face.

Ginny couldn't help herself she blushed at her mothers words.

Bryson came down with his bags and left with his grandmother and Ginny went to take a nice long bath before dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny got out of the bathtub and headed for her closet, she put on a pair of flannel pants and a long sleeve sweatshirt and went to find something for dinner. She ate in the library while she read a book. Once she was done eating she went to the school room and pulled out her drawings. She was working on a picture of her and Draco, he had asked her to do it for him and she had put it off for a while. She was almost done with it, it just needed a few finishing touches. Soon she looked up to see it was 7:00 and decided to go and get ready for when Draco came home. She went to their room and put on a purple silk nightgown with slits up the sides then went to her vanity to do her hair and make up. She put her make up on and then let her hair down, once she finished she stood from her seat and turned around and spotted Draco looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Where is Bryson," he asked in a husky voice.

"At my mothers," said Ginny loving the look on his face.  
She didn't have time to think before Draco picked her up and carried her to their bed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco woke to hair tickling his nose. He smiled when he thought of the night before. He needed to have night meetings more often if that was what he received when he came home. She had never been quite that loving, he had never had any complaints, but last night was wonderful. Ginny started to stir in his arms and he held onto her tighter not wanting to loose her just yet. Usually Bryson was in here by now jumping on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled, he bent his head down to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"Good Morning."

"Morning," said Ginny smiling at him. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"I was thinking of a trip to Diagon Alley, what do you think?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Blaise bought Bry everything for flying _BUT_ the broom."

"Well, what do you think? Is he old enough to start flying? Just on a starter broom."

Ginny looked at him shocked. "I think he is old enough to start flying as long as there is rules."

"Then lets get showered and then pick him up shall we."

Ginny nodded and gathered her clothes for the day. Once they were ready to go they headed for the Burrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny, Bryson, and Draco was standing in the Quidditch store looking at the brooms.

"Daddy, I like this one," said Bryson pointing to a newly released racing broom.

"No son, you have to start on a beginner broom. We will get you a racing broom when you start school."

Ginny looked relived and Draco smirked at her. He knew that she was a little worried, being as he had agreed so easily.

"Then I want this one daddy," said Bryson.

"My son has good taste the best beginner broom made," said Draco with a proud smile. "I will go and tell the man to get you one and wrap it up. Then we can go for lunch." With that Draco walked off.

Ginny and Bryson stood by the brooms talking about Draco when he was in school and how he flew. Ginny had the oddest feeling that she was being stared at and looked over her shoulder.

"Well, how are you Ginevra?" asked a masculine voice.

Ginny stood there rooted to her spot and pulled Bryson closer to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note:** I am SOOOO Sorry that it took so long. I am also sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have things I have to get done so I will stop it here. Thanks to all of you that read and even more to those that review. I would like to thank my beta Molly! I have a link on my profile of the gown if you would like to see it, I will also have the missing bedroom scene on my homepage as soon as it is proof read. Thanks again!_

_**Dracoginnylover24**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Ginny stood there rooted to her spot and pulled Bryson closer to her.

"Whose the kid?" asked the man.

"That is none of your concern, Bryson, why don't you go tell your dad that I am ready to go," said Ginny smiling down at Bryson.

Bryson looked to the strange man and then back at his mom nodded and walked over to find his father. He would tell his dad what was going on and get that strange man away from her.

"So, is that your son, Ginevra?"

"Yes, in everyway that matters," she said looking him in the face. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my wife just moved here, she wanted to be close to her family when the baby comes."

"Oh you have a baby on the way?" Asked Ginny looking at him with a strange look.

"Look Ginevra, we are in the past, there is no need to hold what happened then against me now," Bryan said looking at her with a sneer.

Ginny was fixing to say something back to him when a woman walked up to him and looped her arm in his. The woman was pretty she had brown hair, brown eyes, a built like Ginny's except for you could tell she was about 6 months pregnant. The woman looked over at Ginny and smiled. "Hello, I am Rita, do you know my husband?"

Ginny was shocked she was nice too. "Yes, I know your husband, we have a dreadful history. If you will excuse me I will be on my way." Ginny turned and walked away until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't give her your name, that was rude."

"Get your hands off of me, if you want her to know about me, tell her about the time that you beat me and then left me to die, you did kill my child. Now, GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

He stood there staring at her with a look of shock on his face, but didn't let her go.

"I believe that she told you to take your hand off of her," said a voice from behind him.

"Stay out of this," said Bryan not turning to look at who had said it.

Ginny looked at Draco with fire in her eyes, Draco nodded and Ginny struck. Before Bryan knew what had happened he was sitting on the floor, holding his nose.

"You wrench, you broke my nose," said Bryan. His wife ran over to him and looked at Ginny with a hurt look.

"He was told to unhand her and he didn't, he got what was coming." Draco said to the woman then he looked down at Bryan. "Come near her again, and I promise this will be nothing compared to what you have coming to you." Draco walked over to Ginny and put his hand on the small of her back directing her to the door. Bryson looked over at the man and stuck his tongue out. "Bryson, come on son." Once Bryson was by his side they left the shop to go home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bryan sat on the floor of the shop for a minute and then got to his feet. "Lets go get this fixed and then I will tell you who she was," he said to his wife.

"Alright," she said in a low voice.

They went to the hospital to get his nose fixed and then headed to a restaurant to have dinner and talk.

"That was Ginevra Weasley, I met her in school. We were really close and I loved her very much. Once school was out I decided to move to America to work, she wanted to stay here. I was so mad that I got aggressive with her. Once I come to my senses I left her there." He took a drink of his wine and looked down at his food. "She just told me that I left her there to die, I thought she was crazy, but I guess it makes sense." He took a breath and run his fingers through his hair. "She said that she was pregnant, I left her there, and she lost the baby." He looked up at his wife with sad eyes. "What have I done, Rita?"

Rita sat there looking at him with tears in her eyes, not for him, for Ginevra. "Well, you know that I love you, and you have never put a finger on me, but I feel for her. I think that you need to talk to her, or just live with this, it was all your fault," said Rita looking at him then looking down at her wedding ring.

"There is no way that I am going to get a chance to talk to her, she is with Draco Malfoy now. Plus I am sure that once her brothers hear that I am in town I will have more then a broke nose. They never really liked me, they are very protective of her." He looked down at his plate again. "Are you ready to go? I can't eat this."

"Sure," and she stood up and waited for him to come to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Ginny and her boys got home she excused herself to her room. Draco nodded and Bryson frowned, they stood and watched her climb the stairs. It was killing Draco to see her have this inner battle, she was usually a strong person. He looked down at his son and smiled.

"Daddy, why was that man mean to mommy?"

"He is from your moms past and he probably heard some things that he didn't like. Your mom will be fine, she is a strong woman." Draco bent and picked his son up. "Why don't we fix mom some chicken noodle soup and then go and sit with her."

"We can eat in your room?" asked Bryson his face lighting up.

Draco smiled at his son and chuckled. "Yes we can eat in my room."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door for a moment then said, "Come in," she smiled when Draco and Bry entered the room with a tray of food, and drinks. "What do you think you are doing?"

"We thought being you weren't feeling well," Draco looked down at Bryson and then back to her. "That we would bring you super and eat with you."

"Thank you so much," she said with a smile and then patted the bed. "Come sit here Bry."

Bryson crawled up on the bed and sat next to her handing her one of the drinks in his hand. They sat and ate their dinner with little chit chat and then Draco called for Kelsey to come and get the bowls and tray. "Hey Bry, why don't you go and play for a little while, so I can talk to mommy."

"Alright," he kissed his mom and then his dad and left the room, shutting the door hind him.

Draco moved closer to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine. It was odd seeing him again. I wasn't expecting it," She said pausing a minute. She looked up at Draco and smiled. "It felt good to hit him, it didn't fix anything, but it did help."

Draco laughed and then kissed her on the forehead. "I bet it did, you don't have to worry Ginny, I am not going to let him come near you unless you want him to. He looked a little shocked, he might want to talk."

"Draco, I have nothing to say to him. I don't think that he meant to hurt me, and I do forgive him, but I don't want to have anything to do with him," said Ginny looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Do you want me to have Bill come over and put some extra wards up to keep him out?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked at him and smiled, he really loved her. "I think that would be a good idea. Could you call George and see if he could come over for a little while."

"Sure, why don't you go take a shower and then come down when you are done."  
Ginny nodded and rose from the bed, Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he put all his love into that one kiss so that words where not needed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco left Ginny to her shower and then went to his office to make floo calls. He through the powder in and called out Georges name.

George appeared and looked at Draco for a minute. "Is Ginny alright?"

Draco smiled at the man. "I think that you need to come and have a chat with her, that is if you can. She needs your shoulder at the moment."

George nodded, "I will be there in about ten minutes."

Draco nodded and withdrew his head. Now to get a hold of Bill, he called out Bills name and with in a minute Bill was staring back at him.

"What do you need mate?"

"I was wondering if I could get you to come over and add some wards to the house. I have some up, and I will explain more when you get here, the sooner the better," said Draco looking at him with a look of seriousness.

"Sure I will be right over."

Draco sat in his chair and waited on Bill to come through the fireplace. When the man arrived he motioned to the chair across from him.

"Ginny had a run in with her ex, Bryan. She doesn't want to have him popping around and I want you to make it so that he can't get in this house or on the property. Can you do that for me?" asked Draco.

"Is Ginny alright, where is she?"

"She is taking a shower and then she will be down, I have already called George she wants to talk to him. So can you do this for me? If you want me to pay you I will, as long as it keeps her safe."

Bill looked at Draco and smiled. "She is lucky to have you, I will put the wards up and you don't owe me anything that is what family is for. She is, and will always be my sister, I have to protect her as long as there is air in my body."

Draco stood and shook Bills hand and then went to the living room. Ginny came down soon after looking much better then before.

"Bill, how are you?" asked Ginny.

Bill went to his sister and hugged her, "I am fine, the question is how are you?"

"I will be fine, it was a shock is all." She looked at Draco. "Did you get in touch with George?"

"Yes, he did, what do you need little sis?" said George entering the room.

Ginny went to her brother and hugged him, then turned to Bill and Draco. "We will be in the parlor," then she walked off.

Draco looked at Bill and frowned. "I wish that she would have never run into him. She looked so weak earlier, I almost didn't recognize her."

"Ginny is strong, she just doesn't like that part of her past. She would rather lock it away, it is good for her to talk about it. I didn't think that she would ever find anyone, she was all about work and looking after everyone else." Bill laughed, "Poor Harry didn't have a moments peace, she stayed on him all the time about treating Pansy right. It was quite funny to watch her."

Draco smiled, that was his Ginny, strong and always the leader. "Well, I hope that she is able to get over this, because I don't like it when she is upset. It isn't good for her, and it isn't good for Bryson, he doesn't like it at all. You should have heard him at the store." Draco paused to chuckle. "He came up to me pulling my sleeve saying that there was a man talking to his mommy. I just laughed at him and told him that other men where allowed to talk to his mom. Then he got this angry look in his face and said that I had to go and help her NOW," he looked at Bill for a moment and then continued. "I thought it was just a friend and that there was nothing to worry about, until I seen Bryan holding her shoulder. It was like I could have spit fire."

"Well, my friend, that there tells me that you are a man in love. Bryson will be alright, as long as Bryan stays away from her. Shall we get started putting up these wards?" asked Bill heading outside.

"Yeah," said Draco following him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny and George walked out onto the patio and sat down.

"Why is Bill here?" he asked.

"Draco is getting him to put up wards against someone. He has wards up, but he wanted someone that was more experienced with it to do it."

"Who is he warding out Ginny?" asked George looking at her with concern.

"George," said Ginny looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Bryan is in town."

George was at her in a heart beat. He held her until her tears stopped and then Ginny told him everything that had happened. When she was done she looked more relived then when she started.

"So he is married and has another on the way?"

"Yes, it makes me mad, he has probably ruined all chances of me having any kids. But he can go and make himself a happy family, it isn't fair George," said Ginny walking to the window and looking outside.

"You said that he looked shocked, Ginny I don't want you to be around him, but I think that you might have to talk to him. That is if you want to totally get over this. We can all go if that would make you feel better."

"I will think about it George, But I am not sure what I want to do just yet."

"I will let the others know so that you don't have to keep telling the story. I am sure that Draco has told Bill everything that he knows," George said hugging his sister. "You found a keeper this time Ginny. He was really worried about you. He doesn't like seeing you like this."

"I know, I couldn't believe that he let me punch him. Most guys would have taken over."

"He knew that you needed to take care of this yourself."

"It felt so nice to," she said smiling. "How is my niece doing?"

"She is fine, getting bigger and bigger."

"Tell Angelina I will write her about tea one day."

"I will, you talk to Draco and get some rest, I am heading home. I will talk to the guys tomorrow."

"Alright, I love you George."

"Love you to little red." And with that he left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Once Ginny's brothers left Draco went in hunt for Ginny, he found her cleaning Bryson's room. "What are you doing?" he asked from his spot at the doorway.

Ginny looked up to see him leaning on the door frame. "I figured I would clean up while Bryson is getting dressed." She put the toys in their box and walked to him. "He is almost ready for bed, then we can head that way."

"Alright, I will go and check on him and get him moving," said Draco kissing her cheek and moving to the bathroom.

Ginny finished cleaning the room and then went to pull the blankets on the bed down for Bryson. He climbed into bed and she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "I will see you in the morning."

"Night, Mom."

"I am going to get ready for bed, see you when you get there."

"Alright love, I wont be long."

Ginny went to their room and got dressed and crawled into bed. Draco entered and pulled on his silk bed pants after undressing. He climbed into the bed and pulled her to him, they finally let sleep take them from this black day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author note:** No cliff this time…lol! I would like to start off by saying thank you to all my readers and to those of you that reviewed. I will have the next one up soon. Thanks to Molly for her beta skills and to Laura for helping me get started! TTFN!_

_**Dracoginnylover24**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

George appeared back at his home after his talk with Ginny and went to the living room to have a drink. He hated the things that Bryan put his sister through. She was always a strong girl and always saw the good in everyone. Once Bryan had beat her down like that she became tuff and always the proper one until you got to know her. She didn't trust easily, she had become more laid back and less guarded since her and Draco had started dating. He was startled from his thoughts when a hand patted his shoulder. He looked up to find his wife looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I am fine, come have a seat I want a word with you."

"Alright, is everything alright with Ginny?"

"Yes, she is a little stressed at the moment, but nothing that time wont heal. I was wondering if you could have lunch over at her house one day this week. It will give me and the boys some time to talk," asked George pulling his wife to him.

"I don't mind, but would you tell me what happened?" she asked running her hand through his hair.

"Bryan is in town and Ginny ran into him today. She was more shocked then anything."

"Poor Ginny, everything has been going so well for her," she said with a frown.

"Yes, and you don't know everything." He told his wife everything that his sister had told him. Once he was done Angelina had a smile on her face. "I don't see anything funny about this," said George with a frown. "He really upset her."

"Oh dear, she hit him, just think of how funny that would have been. The look on his pompous face," she giggled not able to hold it any longer she busted out laughing.

"Yes, that would have made for a great picture," said George joining his wife. "Come love, time for bed."

The next morning George went to his desk after breakfast to write Draco, Bill, Charley, Ron, Harry, Fred, and his Dad, about having lunch in two days. As he put it, Time for a family meeting. He was hoping to have his answer soon so that Angie could owl Ginny about going out to lunch, they would be having the meeting at Georges house. It was right before lunch that he got responses from everyone saying that would be fine. "Angie, write to Ginny and ask her about lunch in two days, I don't mind were you go as long as it isn't here."

"Alright, I will write her before lunch so it doesn't arrive too late," said Angelina leaving the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny was sitting in the patio reading to Bryson when Kelsey popped in. "You have mail for you Misses," she said handing the letter over.

"Thank you Kelsey," she said to the elf and then looked at Bryson with a smile. "Can we finish this after dinner?"

"Sure mom, I will go play in my room tell dinner," he said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Ginny opened the letter and read the contents and smiled.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I haven't seen you in a while and thought that we could have lunch. How does 2 days from now sound? We can have it at your house or in town, as long as I get out of this house. I am sure that Trinity would love to see her Auntie._

_Love,_

_Angie_

"Kelsey," called Ginny. Once the elf was there she smiled and said, "How much longer before dinner?"

"About 30 minutes Misses," said Kelsey.

"Alright, I will be in my school room upstairs."

"Yes, Misses." And with that the elf disappeared.

Ginny went up to her school room and wrote a reply back to Angelina about lunch.

_Dear Angie,  
I can't wait to see you both. Just meet me here at lunch time and we will decide from there. Maybe even get some shopping in._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She tied it and called for the elf to get it delivered. Once she was done with that she walked over to her drawing and stared at it for a while. She was done with it, she just didn't know if Draco would like it. She heard someone clear there throat and looked up. She smiled when she saw Draco standing at the door and then covered her drawing.

"What were you looking at so intensely?"

"Nothing, just something that I have been playing with." Moving to leave the room. She noticed that Draco was walking over to the drawing and froze. He lifted the cloth and looked at it for while.

"How long has it been done?" He was so shocked, it looked wonderful. She captured everything the love that they have for one another, the teasing, the desire. It was wonderful.

"Just a couple of days, I wasn't sure if you would like it or not."

Draco stared at her for a little while and then smiled at her. "Ginny, this is amazing, I am going to have it framed and put in my study," he said looking back at the drawing. "That is if it is alright with you."

"If you like it that much, I don't mind at all." She walked over and took his hand. "Lets go get Bryson and have dinner I am famished."

"Alright love." And with that they left the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The following day Ginny took Bryson to the teaching room to find that Draco was very serious about taking the drawing. There was a blank board on the easel and a note in front of it. She just shook her head and went to her desk, she pulled out a work book and told Bryson to work as far as he could. Bryson smiled and started his work for the day. Ginny was very proud of him, he never complained about doing the work. He was more a gentleman than any of her brothers, and smarter then most of the kids in her family. He was just doing a review today so she wasn't too worried about him. She walked over to the note and picked it up, opening it she smiled.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I am setting you a new project, I would like for you to do a picture of you and Bryson riding in the fields behind the stables. I love to sit and watch the two of you ride. I must confess I've done a lot of that, before it got too cold for riding. Maybe this drawing will help me through those cold months. Your last picture will be secured on the wall of my study before the day is out. I will have to think of a reason to get every guest to make a trip to my study._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled, she loved riding with Bryson he was a very accomplished rider for his age. She would have fun with this drawing.

"Bryson, you have a hour to get done with that, we are meeting your Grandmother for lunch at the Manor," said Ginny walking to her desk to get her drawing pencils.

"Alright Mom, I don't have too much left," he said getting back to work.

Ginny worked on her drawing while he finished his review and then they went to get ready for lunch with Narcissa.

They arrived at the Manor to see Narcissa, Severus, and Draco sitting in the parlor.

"Grandmother, I passed my review, mom said that we will start moving on to harder things tomorrow."

"I am very proud of you, Bryson," said Narcissa. "How are you today Ginny?"

"I am fine, I am sorry that I am late, I had to put everything away and get us cleaned up." She then looked at Draco "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting during lunch today."

"They arrived early so I got it done so that I could have lunch with my two favorite witches," he said with a smile.

Ginny looked at him oddly and then gave him a smile, she knew he was hiding something from her. She then looked at Severus with a smile. "Why are you here? I know that you are suppose to be at the school."

"I took a couple of days off so that I could see Cissa and Bryson," he said sending her a smirk.

Ginny sighed and sat down, she didn't like it when she was kept in the dark about something.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her temple in a way to relieve her growing anger. He had owled Severus to ask his opinion on how to handle this whole Bryan situation. Severus had decided to come home for a few days to go with Draco to the family meeting they would be having tomorrow. Draco was relieved that he would have someone there that was as new as him.

"Should we head to the dinning room for lunch now?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," said Severus. Once they were all seated Severus looked at Ginny and asked a question that had been on his mind since they arrived. "Ginevra, I was wondering if I could keep Bryson with us today and tomorrow so that I can start teaching him potions."

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled, "I don't mind, I think he would enjoy that. That is if Draco doesn't mind." She looked over at Severus and smiled. "I will have to pick him up early or after lunch, I have a lunch date with my sister and law."

"We will bring him home in the afternoon," Narcissa said looking at Ginny with a smile.

"I know that once you leave I won't see my Grandson till dinner then he will be to tired for me."

Ginny laughed at the look on Severus' face. They ate their lunch and then it was time for Ginny to head home, and Draco to go to work. Draco picked up his son and gave him a hug. "You listen to everything that Grandfather tells you and be careful." He gave him a kiss and set him back down.

Ginny squatted to Bryson's level and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Love you, do as you are told," she patted his head and went to leave.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad," and the little boy was gone.

Draco escorted Ginny back home and then left himself to go back to work.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Draco came home from work to find the downstairs empty, so he made his way to his room. He finally found her in the teaching room back facing him and working hard on the drawing in front of her. He studied her while she worked, he loved how much concentration she put into her work.

"If you think that I don't know you are standing there you don't know me very well," she said without turning to face him.

Draco was shocked that she knew he was standing there. "How did you know I was standing here?"

"I heard you when you came in, I also know your smell," she finally turned to face him and then looked at the clock. "I didn't relies how late it was, I haven't even started dinner yet."

"How about I call and have dinner brought to us tonight, we can spend some time together alone." He made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That sounds fine with me, I have to go take a shower I have ink and color all over me."

"Are you that far with it already?" He was shocked, he had just left her that note this morning.

"I worked on it before lunch and then came home and started on it again. I am almost done with it, take a look, tell me what you think so far." She stood back so that he could take a look at it.

Draco looked at the picture and knew exactly the time that she had chosen to turn into this. It was almost as if he was looking at the real thing and not on a board. "It is beautiful Ginny. I will have to figure out where this one is going." He leaned down and kissed her. "The one you just finished is in the study as we speak."

"I am glad that you are enjoying my talent, It helps pass the time." She released him and went to leave the room. "Come on go order us dinner, I am famished."

"Yes love, it will be in the dinning room when you are done."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Angelina arrived at Ginny's at lunch time, right before everyone started showing up at her house. She was glad to finally get out of the house it would do her and Trinity a lot of good.

"So, where do you want to go to lunch at?" asked Ginny coming into the living room.

"Anywhere you want, it is on Draco today," she said with a cocky smile.

"I want to try the 'New Moon' I head that it is really good," said Angie, handing the baby to Ginny.

"That is fine, she is getting so big. I have been so wrapped up in other things that I haven't had a chance to come and see you." Ginny sat down and started cooing at the baby then looked up at Angie. "Are you ready to go, we wont be having Bryson today, he is with his Grandparents."

"Yes, I am so ready to go out," she smiled at Ginny and started getting everything together.

"I thought we could go to a few baby stores, then look around at some of the surrounding shops today. That is if you are up to it," stated Ginny walking over to the fireplace.

"Fine with me, as long as it is all on Draco," she tried to hold in her laugh but it came anyway.

"Oh I already told him, he is fine with it." With that they flooed out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

George conjured more chairs for the living room, all the men where waiting for him to explain the meeting. "Bryan is back in town," was all that he said before questions started getting fired at him.

Bill stood up "Settle down you lot, Ginny is safe, I put up wards all around Draco's house my self. She is in town today, but she has Angelina and the baby with her. I don't like Bryan, but I dought that he would mess with her with the baby around."

"So are we going to seek him out?" asked Ron looking redder then his hair. "You sound so calm Bill."

"Yes, we are. That was a promise that we made Ginny, and even though she might not want it, it is our duty. He will get something from us, that is what the meeting is about, our next step………"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **You might scream cliff hanger, but I thought that I would leave it here and ask for ya'll to help me. What would you like to see them do? If you don't mind me using it or pieces then let me know in your review. I was hoping that this chapter would be longer, but I had a few unexpected things happen this week. I am going to have a busy week coming up so I will get the next chapter up ASAP!  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are great. Molly thanks for taking your time and looking over this for me you are great! TTFN_

Dracoginnylover24


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The guys sat around discussing what they were going to do with Bryan. They had decided on a potion. Severus, Fred, and George were picked as the lucky three to work on it. The others were sitting and deciding on how to make sure he was the one to take the potion.

"We could invite him over for a drink and a talk, he knows that since he is in town it is coming," Bill said.

Charlie nodded his head, "That might just work."

"So we will wait till the guys get the potion working and then send him a note of when and where," said Draco looking at the other males in the group.

"Sounds good, so lets keep in touch," said Ron.

Everyone got up and went there separate ways.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Draco walked in after work to find Bry and Ginny in the living room, he walked in and sat beside Ginny.

"You are home early," said Ginny getting cut off by Bryson jumping in Draco's lap.

"Daddy, mom came and picked me up from Grandmothers. We went and saw Aunt Pansy, she is getting really big. I am going to stay with her tomorrow so that Mom and Grams can go dress shopping." He took a deep breath. "Missed you daddy."

Draco laughed at his son. "You have had an exciting day. You're Aunt Pansy is getting close to having her baby so I can imagine how big she is getting, she is due anytime now. You will have to be a good boy tomorrow and help her, okay."

"I will daddy, when you and mom are married will she have a baby? I want her to myself for a while."

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. "Bryson, I don't think you will have to worry about that. But _if _it happens then it is meant to be." Ginny reached over and kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "You will always have me and you will always have my love."

Bryson smiled at her and stood up. "I am going to get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon." And with that he ran up the stairs.

"Bry, come here," Ginny called after him.

Bryson slunk back down the stairs. "Yes?"

"What did you do wrong?" asked Ginny

"Ran in the house…."

"What do you need to do now?" asked Ginny sternly.

"I am sorry mom, dad." And with that he turned and walked up the stairs.

Draco looked at Ginny and smiled. "When was this put into the works?"

"Since we got home, he needs to learn unless there is a fire he shouldn't run in the house."

"You will teach him yet, ready for dinner?" he asked her standing to help her up.

"Famished," said Ginny.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Once Ginny and Draco were in bed Ginny turned to face Draco. "Are you going to tell me how your lunch meeting went today?"

"Just a regular lunch," said Draco playing it off.

"Draco I am not stupid, now tell me what is going on."

"We just got together and had a talk is all."

"Draco what are you guys planning on doing to Bryan?"

"We are just going to invite him for a little talk that is all. Fill in on everything that he has caused you."

"Please don't do anything to him, it is in the past. He has a wife and child on the way."

"We wont do anything to harm him love, now lets get to sleep."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The next morning Draco headed off to work, while Ginny and Bryson headed over to Pansy's.

"Pansy are you up," Ginny called when she entered the room.

"Yes, I am in the kitchen."

"Bryson, go and play while I talk to Aunt Pansy."

"Alright mom," and he was off.

Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Morning Pansy how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling alright, just sore like every other day. I can't wait for this to be over with."

"It will happen soon, that I am sure of. Narcissa and mom are waiting for me at the dress shop, I shouldn't be long. If you need me you know where I will be."

"Not a problem, it will be nice to have someone to talk to other then myself."

"He has been told to behave, so you should have no problem." Ginny smiled and walked into the living room. "Bryson, I am leaving, you be a good boy for Aunt Pansy."

"Yes, momma I will," he said looking back to the TV. "Bye Pans."

"Bye, Ginny"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny meet Narcissa and her mom at the dress shop. "Are you guys ready for this? I want to get back to Pansy looks like she is ready to bust."

"Of course dear, shouldn't take long. You have the dress style and color picked right?" asked Molly.

"Yes, we have decided that already."

"Well, lets go and meet them and tell them what you want," said Narcissa.

They walked in and were greeted by a middle aged woman with light brown hair. "What are you ladies looking for today?"

Narcissa picked the magazine out of the bag, handing it to the lady she pointed to the dress. "This is the one we want, this piece here we want in a green she loves the color of the grass."

"I have the perfect thing," she walked out of the room and then came back. "This one is a clover color and white, probably the closest to grass you are going to get."

"I will go and try it on," said Ginny taking the dress.

Ginny looked in the mirror and smiled, she looked wonderful in this dress.

"Ginny dear, does it fit?" asked Molly.

"Do you need any help dear? You have been in there a while," said Narcissa.

"No I believe this is perfect," said Ginny coming out of the dressing room.

Narcissa and Molly both gasped at Ginny.

"What does it look bad? I thought it was wonderful…." she trailed off as they shook there heads.

Molly spoke up first. "It looks wonderful dear, I don't think you could have picked a better one."

"Thanks mom," then she looked at Narcissa "What do you think?"

Narcissa walked over to her. "Ginevra, Draco is going to have to really restrain himself." She hugged Ginny and then whispered in her ear. "You look more beautiful then his last wife did in her dress." Then she smiled at her.

"Thank you Narcissa."

The sales lady walked over. "You look breathtaking dear, is this the one that you want?"

"Yes, I also know what kind of Brides maid dresses I want."

"I will see if I have them." She took the magazine and smiled. "I am sure that I have them, and you want them in clover right?"

"Yes please, it will be about 3 weeks, because one is about to have a baby and I want her to be ready for fitting before fitting any of them."

"That is fine dear, I will set them with your dress for fitting and dying."

"Thank you, we will be back then." She shook the woman's hand and left.

"I better get back to Bryson, and check on Pansy." She hugged each of the women with her. "Thanks you guys."

They smiled at her and she was gone.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Draco was sitting at work when he received an owl, he opened it and smiled.

_Draco,  
They are done with the potion, how does 2 days sound. We figured we would have dinner. We have decided on Ron's house, Hermione and the kids will be at her mothers for the weekend._

_Charlie_

Draco was happy that they could get it over with. Bryan deserved everything that the Weasley boys gave him. He got out his quill and wrote a short reply….

_**Fine with me, I will be there!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny arrived at Pansy's to find them laying on the living room floor watching TV. "Isn't that were I left you guys?"

"But, it is so comfortable down here," said Pansy with a smile. "Mind helping me up?"

"Sure," said Ginny walking over to her. Once Pansy was on her feet she looked at Ginny with shocked eyes. "What is wrong Pansy?"

"I think my water just broke," said Pansy looking down.

_**Author Note: **I know I haven't wrote in a while. I am SO SORRY! I will update again before next weekend. I am busy till then. I hope everyone liked this small chapter. Thanks Molly for looking over my chapter. There will be links up for the dress….read the note with the link. Jul, I will use your suggestion in the next chapter, so don't fear…lol! TTFN!_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Ginny grabbed Pansy's bag and apperated everyone to the hospital, once she got Pansy settled she flooed Harry.

"Ginny, what do you need?" asked Harry when Ginny's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Get to the hospital, Pansy is already settled," and she was gone. She threw more powder in and called out for the Burrow. "MOM….." she waited for her mom to appear and then started. "I need you to come and get Bryson from the hospital, Pansy's in labor. I don't think he is going to enjoy sitting here and waiting."

"I will be right there, dear," she said turning to take off her apron.

Ginny then got in touch with Draco and told him to contact anyone else Pansy wanted, she was going to make sure Harry made it.

She entered Pansy's room to see her watching the machine. "Are you alright Pansy?"

"Yes, they gave me something for the pain. Harry went to sit with Bryson in the waiting room."

"My mom will be here in a few minutes to get him then Harry will come back. I flooed Draco and told him to get everyone you told him to get."

"Thank you Ginny, I would have totally freaked if you hadn't been there," said Pansy taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny smiled down at Pansy. "It was nothing, what was I suppose to do leave you there?"

"That isn't even funny," said Pansy with a serious face. At that moment the door opened and Harry walked in with Draco.

"How are you feeling Pans?" asked Draco.

"I am doing alright, at the moment. Did you get your mom?"

"Yes, she will be here soon. I thought me and Ginny would go and wait in the waiting room," said Draco walking over and putting his arm around Ginny.

"Thank you Draco, when they get here send them back a few at a time."

"Will do." And with that Ginny went to kiss Pansy's forehead and squeeze Harry's hand, and they were gone.

They got to the waiting room and sat down waiting on people to get there. "Pansy was grateful for you being there," said Draco.

"I have been there for a lot of her pregnancy someone had to keep Harry straight," said Ginny.

"Did you get everything done this morning?" He asked taking her hand in his and drawing patterns on it.

"Yes, everything is done, I just have to get the girls fitted."

"Are you alright, do you need to go home?" asked Draco. She seemed to be in another world.

"No I am fine, I was just thinking about Bryan." She looked at Draco and saw the shock on his face. "Nothing like that Draco," she amended him. "I was just wondering if he would be a good father, makes me want to talk to his wife. Just to see that he hasn't acted the same way with her."

"I am sure he is fine, or she would have left him," said Draco.

"I meant what I said Draco, she is with child, she will need him. You guys will have to make sure that you leave the man in one piece."

"Don't worry love, we won't kill the man," said Draco with a smile.

"Look, here comes your mom," said Ginny looking at Narcissa.

"Mother, Pansy asked that you come to her room when you got here, she is 4 doors down on the left," said Draco.

"Alright, I will see you when I get back, where is Bryson?"

"I asked my mother to come and get him. I knew that you would be coming up here," said Ginny

"Thank you dear, I will be back."

They sat there for a while until Harry came out and looked a little pale. Ginny was on her feet at once. "What is wrong Harry? Is Pansy and the baby alright?"

Draco stood and rubbed Ginny's back trying to get her to calm down some.

Harry smiled at Ginny and hugged her, Draco looked on with shock in his eyes. "Pansy is doing great, and the baby is even better. Narcissa came in and he decided he was ready to come then. Narcissa said that was the easiest birth she has ever seen or heard of."

"That is great Harry, what was it?"

"A boy, his name is Jesse James Potter, he has a lot of hair on his head too. I will come and get you when you can come back," said Harry starting to walk out.

"Thank you Harry, and Congratulations," said Ginny.

"Yeah, Congrats Potter," said Draco before Harry was out of sight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where do you want to have dinner?" asked Draco.

"I would like to just go home and eat if that is ok, I am to tired to go out," replied Ginny.

Narcissa was going to pick Bryson up and take him home with her so that Ginny could do something tomorrow.

"Sounds fine to me love."

They headed home and Ginny told Kelsey what to prepare for dinner, then went to take a nice long bath. While she was soaking Draco came in.

"You look comfortable, may I join you?"  
Ginny gave a little squeak and looked up at him. "I don't mind, you could have made some noise when you came in though," said Ginny sitting up so that he could sit behind her.

"I am sorry that I startled you," said Draco wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you going tomorrow while we have dinner at Ron's?"

"I thought that I would take Rita to dinner, since Bryan is going to be with you."

Draco sat there a moment deciding on what to say. "I hope that you have a nice dinner."

"I am sure I will," said Ginny turning to kiss Draco. "Dinner is going to be done soon, you should wash off so that we can go eat."

"I was thinking that you might help me out," he smirked.

Ginny raised a brow and shook her head. "I don't think so Mr. Malfoy, I want to eat first, we can play later." She stood up and stepped out of the tub grabbed a towel and went for the door.

"You are no fun, now I have to take a cold shower. You can forget the fun later part of your evening," said Draco with a pout.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled. "Alright, if that is the way you want it." Then she was gone.

Draco didn't like the tone in her voice she was up to something. He took a cold shower and stepped out to get dressed. He decided on a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt. Make her wish she would have changed her mind. She must have been at the table already, cause she wasn't in there room.

Draco walked to the dinning room and froze at what he saw. Ginny was sitting there in a Black night shirt with red print, just eating dinner like there wasn't a problem in the world. He only had one thought 'She played dirty'. He went and took his seat without saying anything to her.

Ginny smirked at her food, she saw the look in his face when he came down the stairs, he wouldn't last. They ate in silence and once Ginny was done she got up walked to Draco kissed his cheek and went to walk up the stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs when strong arms came around her and picked her up bridal style. "Draco what are you doing?"

"You are a vixen, you don't play fair," he said heading up the stairs.

"I don't know what you mean," said Ginny playing innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean Ginevra." The next thing Ginny knew she was deposited on there bed, with Draco on top.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny woke up the next morning and decided to send an owl to Rita to ask her to dinner.

_Dear Rita,  
I know you don't know who I am, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. I know that Bryan will be having dinner somewhere else tonight. I would like to have a chance to talk to you and now sounds perfect. If you would rather not talk to me I will understand completely._

_Ginevra Weasley_

She sent the letter off with Draco's owl and then went to her teaching room, to draw.

Draco walked in an hour later.

"What are you doing in here so early?" he asked moving to her side.

"I couldn't sleep, so I sent an owl out, then came here to draw."

"Come on, I have something I want to show you." He took her hand and lead her to his study.

When Ginny walked in she was a little shocked to see another desk in the room, facing the window that showed a wonderful view of the back yard. There were drawing supplies on the desk and more stuff by the desk still in boxes. Ginny looked at Draco with a smile.

"I thought that you should have your own space, other then the teaching room. I love to watch you draw, so I thought this would be a perfect place." He wiped a tear off of her cheek and went on. "When we get another house I will make sure that you have your own drawing room, and it has the best view."

"Draco, we don't need another house, this one is perfect."

"We will talk about it later, lets go have breakfast."

Ginny smiled and walked with him to the dinning room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Rita was sitting at the table when an owl came for her, she had no idea who it was from. She opened it and read it twice before getting up to send a reply.

_Dear Ginevra,  
I would love to have dinner with you. How about we go down to the New Moon, I hear that it is lovely. I will meet you at 6:00._

_Rita_

She sent it back and went to make Bryan a plate of food, knowing he would be down soon. As soon as the plate hit the table he was coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning, love," said Bryan kissing her on the forehead.

"Morning, I had an interesting owl this morning."

He looked at her and frowned. "Really, what about?"

"Dinner tonight, I will be eating at the New Moon with Ginevra." She looked at him waiting for a reaction, she got one.

Bryan's eyes got wide and he dropped his fork. "Let me guess, she told you about my dinner plans?"

"She said that she knew you were having dinner somewhere else, mind telling me the truth now?"

"I just didn't want you to worry, I am having dinner with her brothers. They want to have a dinner to talk things over. I figured beings we are going to be staying here, I might as well get it over with. Are you mad with me?"

"I was shocked that you thought that you had to lie to me, but I am not mad and I understand."

"So did you send her a return owl?"

"Yes, I picked the place and the time. I think that we need to have a little talk. Nothing big, she probably just wants to talk about what you did."

Bryan got up and walked over to his wife. "Love, that was in the past, I didn't mean to get mad, and I didn't know that she was with child. I regret it every moment now."

" I know you do, but I think she needs to know that you are no longer that way." She kissed him and pushed him away. "Off to work with you see you tonight," she said turning to go to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny arrived at the restaurant at exactly 6:00 to find that Rita was already there.

"So sorry, if I would have known you would be here early, I would have come early to," said Ginny taking a seat at the table and ordering her drink.

"No, it is alright, I had an appointment in town and I actually thought that I would be late. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, and telling me the truth about tonight," said Rita looking down at the table with worried eyes.

Ginny felt bad for her. "You have nothing to worry about, you will get him back in one piece. I have made them promise that much, and they will not defy me."

Rita looked at Ginny. "I am sorry that he put you through that, he tells me that he loved you very much. He had a funny way of showing it I understand. He didn't want to lose you, you seem to be a very head strong girl. I just want you to know that he has never laid a hand on me. He has always been a gentleman." She smiled at Ginny and then continued.

"He did lie to me about tonight, but that was the first time that he has ever done it. He didn't want me to worry about him."

Ginny laughed a little at that. "He never lied to me so I believe you there. I thought that we would be together for a long time. I was surprised that he wanted to move, I thought he would understand that I didn't want to." She looked at Rita with serious eyes "I didn't know that I was pregnant until he had abused me then left. I knew that he had a vile temper, but never thought he would take it out on me."

Ginny was silent for a few moments not knowing if she could go on to tell her the rest. Rita didn't know what to say to her, it seemed they were talking about another man, not her Bryan.

"There is a good chance that I wont be able to have anymore children. If I do get pregnant, I will be on light duty, I will be lucky to do anything. It will be a big risk."

Rita had tears in her eyes. "Ginevra-"

Ginny cut her off. "Ginny please, that is what my friends call me and I have nothing against you."

Rita gave her a watery smile. "Alright Ginny, I think Bryan would never be able to forgive himself for what he has done if he knew that. He was so excited when he found out that I was expecting."

"Well, I am sure that you will have a lot of comforting to do tonight. I am sorry for this, I asked them to drop it. I don't want to talk to Bryan, we are the past and I would like it to stay that way."

"I understand, I believe that he is getting what is coming to him, it is a brothers right after all," said Rita with a grin. "He is a big boy, he will make it through."

They ordered there meal and had pleasant conversation till they left the restaurant and promised to talk again soon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The guys arrived at Ron's early to get everything set up. Fred and George walked in with the potions.

"This one is to make him feel it," said Fred.

"This one is to stop it," said George.

"Great guys we will sit and have dinner first, then we will have drinks. The food was delivered just a short while ago, we are just waiting on him to show up," said Bill putting the food on the table.

There was a knock on the door and Ron went to answer it. Bryan and Ron walked into the dining room and took their seats.

"Thank you for having me over, even though I know this will not end pretty."

"You are right, it wont," said Charlie.

"Mind telling me who the extras are," said Bryan.

"Sure, we don't mind," said Arthur.

"You know Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. These are..." said Arthur motioning for Draco to take over.

"Draco Malfoy, Ginny's fiancé," said Draco holding his hand out to him.

Severus stood and walked over to Bryan, he held out his hand and said, "Severus Snape, Ginevra's future father in law."

Bryan shook his hand and looked at him with wide eyes, Snap was an intimidating man when he chose to be, and to Bryan he didn't show friendliness.

"We thought we would eat, then have drinks if that is alright with you," said Draco picking up his fork to begin the meal.

"Fine with me," said Bryan.

The men sat around and ate, not talking much. Once dinner was over Draco and Bill went and got the drinks.

"Well, Bryan we hear that your married now," said Arthur.

"Yes sir, we have been married for a while, she is expecting soon." said Bryan taking a drink.

Fred couldn't help himself he had to speak up. "Do you treat this one right?"

"I am very sorry that anything happened to Ginny…" he finished his drink in one swallow. He was staring to feel pain in his stomach and knew that he was in for it.

"NO, you don't know what you have done to her," said Fred standing up to tower over Bryan. "You made her lose a child, there is no pain like that one, no matter how much of an ass the father was. There is a good chance that Ginny will never have children of her own." Bill got up and pulled Fred back to his chair. They were not to touch him, that was

the deal.

Bryan was filling real pain now, he just wished it would stop. His eyes became wide when Fred told him about Ginny. "Sh.. She can't…. have anymore….. Children?" asked Bryan through his pain.

Ron looked at him with a grim face. "That is right, if she does get pregnant, she isn't allowed to do anything, there is a good chance of her losing that child as well. It hasn't stopped her from hopping though."

Everyone could tell that he was in pain from the potion, so Charlie stood up. "Hurts doesn't it, that is a potion that we had made just for you. We have the potion to stop the pain though. You would never know that it happened, and nothing to prove that it did. That is one thing that Ginny can't say, she will always feel it, and replay it in her head." He gave Bryan the potion to stop the pain. "Every time that one of us has another child, Ginny thinks about what she went through and could go through again."

Bryan was crying like a baby now, even though the pain was gone. He couldn't believe that this had happened to Ginny. He had loved her very much, he wanted her to go with him to America. He got really upset for no reason when she wouldn't. He was upset with her all over again when he saw her that day at the store, she could have been his. He looked at Draco and saw red, he wanted to be him.

"Draco, you have no idea what kind of woman you have found. Ginny is a great person, please for her and me tell her that I am so very sorry about what happened. I wish you guys all the luck with your upcoming marriage and having a child of your own. I will stay away from her," said Bryan standing to leave.

Draco stood as well, "I know we will have a great life together. You are wrong I know how lucky I am to have her and what kind of person she is. For that last matter of you staying away from her, that isn't a problem, cause unless she comes to you, I will kill you if you touch her."

With that said Draco left Ron's with a pop, to go home to the woman that he loves.

_**Author Note: **__See this weekend as promised, I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I have been working hard on it, the longest one that I have wrote in a long while! Jul, told you that I would use your idea….lol! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome. Molly thanks for looking over this for me. I will have a link up to her night shirt if you want to have a look at it. TTFN_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Draco arrived home to find Ginny curled up on the sofa drawing on her pad. He walked over and bent to kiss her cheek. Ginny jumped at the action not hearing him enter the house. Draco chuckled, "A little jumpy this evening, everything alright?"

Ginny swatted his arm, "Its not funny, you scared me. Everything is fine, I got home and thought that I would waste some time before you got home." She showed him what she had drawled and then looked at him with serious eyes. "How was your dinner?"

"Everything went fine, your brothers talked to him. I told him that I didn't want to see him around you, nothing big," said Draco

"Rita is really nice, she says that Bryan is nothing like what I remember. He must have really changed."

"I am sure he has, but the damage is done in my book. Are you ready for bed?" asked Draco standing straight.

"Yes I am, I was thinking about going to bed with out you tonight," said Ginny standing and putting her notebook down.

"I am glad that you didn't, I like to watch you fall asleep," said Draco taking her hand in his.

Ginny just smiled and walked with him to there room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Time went on and they prepared for the wedding. Ginny had heard from Rita a few times, she said that Bryan was pretty down when he arrived home after that dinner. She had told Ginny that they did in fact tell him about her and her future baby problem. She was kind of upset about it, no matter how mad she was that Bryan had done it, she thought it was better left alone. She was ready to move on with her life. Rita had owled her a week ago and told her that she had a son, his name was Joshua. Ginny had sent over a welcome basket for the baby, but had not arranged to go and see the child yet. She wanted to make sure that Bryan was not there when she dropped by to congratulate Rita.

They were all ready for the wedding to take place in a week. Pansy was up and at it, and had not kept very much of the baby weight on her. That, of course, made Pansy ecstatic. She decided that she would write to Rita and ask her when was a good time for her to come and see her.

_Dear Rita,_

_I thought that I would come by and see you and the baby one day, before I get married. The wedding is in a week and then we will be gone a week. Just write me back and let me know, make sure that Bryan is not there._

_Ginny_

Ginny sealed the letter and sent it off with there owl. She decided to check on Bryson, he was playing in his room when she finally found him. That boy changed play rooms like there was no tomorrow. "Bryson, would you like to have lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, what are we having mom?" he asked.

"Anything you want Hun," said Ginny making her way downstairs. When she arrived in the living room Draco was standing there. "What are you doing home?"

"Dad, did you come to eat with me and mom?" asked Bryson as he came down the stairs.

"Yes, I thought that I would take the rest of the day off, to spend some time with you," said Draco picking up his son.

Bryson smiled, "Just me and you? We are going to leave mom here? Will she be ok?" Bryson started firing off questions.

"Yes, just me and you. I think mom might need a little rest, she has been planning the

wedding, and your stay with your grandmothers. She needs time to herself too," said Draco winking at Ginny. "So what is for lunch?"

"Bryson, why don't you go tell Kelsey to fix lunch, we will be in the dining room shortly," said Ginny kissing his cheek before Draco put him down.

Once Bryson was out of the room Draco turned to Ginny. "How are you feeling? You looked a little pale and tired this morning when I left."

"I am fine, just all of this planning. I will be glad when it is over so that I won't have to worry about anything."

"Why don't you go and take a bath, and a nice long nap. I am taking Bryson over to Blaises for a while."

"Lunch first, I'm famished," said Ginny walking to the dinning room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After lunch Ginny went to soak in the bath. It felt good to not have anything to do, she had been doing so many things at once over the past few days. Once out of the tub she noticed the owl had left a note on the table by the bed. She opened it and started to read.

_Dearest Ginny,  
I can't wait to see you. I am so grateful for the welcome basket, I have used everything so far. I would love to have you come by. How does tomorrow at 12:00 sound? I will make sure that Bryan knows not to come home for lunch. Let me know…_

_Rita_

Ginny pinned her a little note that she would be there and then sent a owl to Narcissa asking for her to keep Bryson the next day for lunch. Then she laid down on her bed for a nap.

Ginny was awoken by something poking her, "What?"

"Mom, dad said that it is time to get up. You have been sleeping a long time and you need to eat dinner," said Bryson rubbing the spot he had been poking.

"Thank you Bryson, tell daddy that I will be down soon," said Ginny sitting up in the bed.

"Alright mommy," said Bryson as he ran from the room.

Ginny got up and went to freshen up. When she arrived downstairs the men were standing at the table waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Ginny, I hope you don't mind that Draco invited us," said Natalie.

"No that is fine, how have you guys been?" asked Ginny.

"Fine, we are engaged now," said Natalie showing Ginny her ring.

"Wow Blaise that is really pretty," said Ginny looking at the ring. "Have you decided when you are getting married?"

"We were thinking a winter wedding," said Blaise.

"Ginny, you got a owl from mom while you were sleeping, it is in the study on your desk," said Draco.

"Thanks I will have a look at it later," said Ginny smiling at him.

They ate dinner catching up on the things that have been going on. Then Ginny excused herself to read the note from Narcissa.

_Ginevra Dear,  
I do not mind keeping Bryson at anytime. Just drop him by on your way, you and Draco can come and pick him up and have dinner with us tomorrow night. I will make sure there is enough. _

_Till tomorrow,  
Narcissa_

Ginny smiled at the letter, they haven't had a chance to have dinner with Narcissa and Severus is some time. She left the study to find Draco. He was at the door with Natalie and Blaise. "I am sorry, I wanted to check to make sure I didn't need to owl her back. I am glad that you guys came tonight," said Ginny giving them each a hug.

"That is alright Ginny, Natalie has work in the morning and so do I. We will see you soon, at the wedding," said Blaise walking out the door.

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled, "We are having dinner at your mothers tomorrow night. After work just head over there." She went to walk to the living room and Draco stopped her.

"Is there a reason for this?" asked Draco.

"Your mother is watching Bryson tomorrow at lunch, so that I can go see Rita and the baby." Ginny looked up at Draco and saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Bryan will not be there, I told Rita to make sure of it and she has. Everything will be alright."

Draco leaned down to kiss her, he picked Ginny up and carried her to their room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny dropped Bryson off at Narcissa's then headed to Rita's. When she arrived the baby was crying and Rita looked to be at a lost. "What is wrong with him Rita?" asked Ginny

"He has been like this all morning, I honestly don't know," said Rita cooing at the child.

"May I?" asked Ginny.

"Sure, I don't mind. Maybe you can do something I can't," said Rita handing Ginny the baby.

Ginny took the baby and felt his tummy, it was hard so Ginny smiled and sat on the couch. She laid Joshua across her legs on his tummy and started to rub his back. After a while his cries quieted and then he started to burp. Ginny looked at Rita and smiled.

"Every child has a trick to it, and this is his. He had gas in his tummy." She picked him up and smiled at him then looked at Rita. "All better now momma." Then she handed him back to Rita.

Rita smiled at Ginny. "Thank you so much, he has been like that all morning, I didn't know what I had done." She laid him down and then went to sit down on the other end of the couch.

"He looks a lot like Bryan, I bet he is excited," said Ginny.

"Yes, he is. He comes home and takes care of him so that I can rest. I don't know what I would do without him," said Rita, smiling fondly.

"That is wonderful, a lot of dads don't do that. You are really lucky," said Ginny.

Rita looked at her and smiled, "You know what ever your brothers did to him that night has changed him."

"What do you mean changed him?" asked Ginny looking at her with curiosity showing on her face.

"He acts as though I am a doll that will break, it is sweet, but sometimes its aggravating. When Joshua was born, he spent hours holding him and making him promises, that a parent shouldn't make a child that young. He was so devastated by what had happened. Would you like to have lunch?" Rita asked trying to find a way for Ginny to stay as long as the baby was asleep, she didn't get much company.

"That sounds great," said Ginny getting up with Rita and moving to the kitchen.

They sat and ate lunch, then Joshua woke from his nap. Rita changed him and was sitting at the table feeding him and talking to Ginny when they heard a sound of someone arriving. Rita looked at Ginny with wide eyes and Ginny just smiled at her, to let her know that it would be alright. Bryan walked in and looked at Ginny with surprise on his face.

"I am sorry, I thought that you would have been gone by now. I can leave and come back later." He didn't want to have to face Draco Malfoy, he knew that he had gotten off lighter then he deserved.

Ginny held a hand up to stop him. "No worries, I am not going to freak out on you. There is no need in leaving, I was fixing to go anyway." She got up and walked over to Rita and hugged her. "Write in 2 weeks to set us up lunch, it will be on me, anywhere you want to go." Rita smiled and nodded her head and then Ginny bent down and kissed Joshua on his forehead. "You be good for your mom, see you later little man." She nodded at Bryan and walked out of the kitchen. When she got to the door Bryan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Ginny stiffened at his touch and he moved his hand.

Ginny didn't turn to face him, but he thought if this is all he had he would take it. "I am sorry Ginny, I wish there was some way for you to know that I am truly sorry." He was worried, Ginny still didn't turn to him.

Ginny stood thinking about what he had said, without looking at him she spoke. "Just treat her and the baby good, they deserve the best. I forgive you Bryan no matter how much it hurts sometimes, _do not _feel sorry for me." And with that she walked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny arrived at the Manor to find Bryson standing there waiting on her with a odd look on his face. She knew she was good with kids, but she didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. "What is it Bryson?"

"You said that you wouldn't be gone long." He frowned at her. "I was worried that something happened to you, I wanted to go riding."

Ginny bent down to his level and smiled. "I am fine, I was just talking to a friend of mine. You have me all the time, and we can still go riding."

He looked at her with a frown, "I don't get you all the time, Daddy steals you too."

Severus was walking in to check that it was Ginny that Bryson was talking to and snorted upon hearing Bryson's declaration.

Ginny glared at Severus, then smiled. "I guess he does, are you not happy about me and daddy spending time together?"

Bryson looked at her and shrugged, "I don't care, but you were mine first and I get put second when daddy comes around."

Severus laughed outright at this and walked away to find Narcissa. Ginny sighed and looked at Bryson. "Me and daddy don't mean to push you away Bryson, why didn't you say something before?"

"It isn't you mommy, it is daddy. He comes home and takes you away."

Ginny looked at him and giggled. "Well, I think that it is time for you and Daddy to have a man to man talk."

"Alright, can we go riding?"

"Yes, we can go riding, let me go and ask Grandmother if she has anything I can wear."

With that she went in search of Narcissa.

Ginny found Narcissa and Severus in the parlor laughing, Ginny shook her head and walked further into the room. "Narcissa, do you have anything I can wear to go riding in? I don't think a spring dress would be appropriate."

Narcissa smiled and snapped her fingers, a house elf popped in and Narcissa told it to get a riding outfit that would fit me. The elf bowed and popped out. Narcissa looked at Ginny and smiled. "Did you have a good time dear?"

"Yes, thank you for keeping him."

"Not a problem, he was sulking for the most part about not spending enough time with you. I told him that we have been planning a wedding and haven't had much time. He just went to the door and has been standing there for a hour waiting on you. I have never seen him this way."

Ginny smiled, it made her feel really good that Bryson was acting so caring for her. "He seems to think that his daddy is taking me away from him. I am going to let Draco take care of this one." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke again. "If he is like this now, I hope he doesn't give you or my mom any problems for the week we will be gone. Maybe I should make a change in the plans."

"NO," said Narcissa with force behind it. "Draco will take care of him, he will make him understand that your role has changed. He has become attached to you, which is good, but he needs to know that you can not be with him 24 hours a day."

"You are right, like most of the time." She smiled at the older lady, who was smirking at her.

The elf popped back in with something for Ginny to wear. "Thank you, can you send an elf if we are not in before dinner?"

"Of course," said Severus.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny and Bryson rode all over the property, then turned back towards the house. She got off holding the reins, she walked him around. She could tell it was getting later, but decided to wait for the elf so that she and Bryson could be alone for as long as possible. Soon Draco appeared and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco.

"I am doing alright, a little tired. You and your son need to have a little talk."

"I know Severus already told me, why don't you head in and get ready for dinner. I will put everything away and have a talk with him."

"Sounds fine to me, have fun." She kissed his cheek then walked to Bryson. "I am going to head in, I will see you at dinner." She kissed his cheek and walked toward the house.

Draco lifted his son off the horse and set him down beside him. They started walking back to the stables. "What is wrong with you Bryson?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"You always take mommy, I had her all the time. You guys get together and I get pushed to the side."

"We don't push you away, you are with us most of the time. There has been a lot going on so I understand why you feel that way. We will be going on our honeymoon after the wedding and will be gone for a week. I don't need you giving either of your Grandparents a hard time."

"I won't daddy, I understand all that. When you come home I don't get to sit by momma, I don't get to do any of the things we do together. You come home and you love on mom, and hang by her side."

Draco smirked at this. "She has two sides son, you have to share just like I do."

"I don't want to loose her dad, I already lost one mom," said Bryson looking at his father with a sad expression.

"Ginny isn't going anywhere, we just have to make sure that she doesn't go crazy over this wedding and make sure that she rests. Everything is going to be alright Bryson." He picked his son up and started walking to the house. "Ginny loves you very much, she wouldn't want to leave you or me, so you have nothing to worry about. Lets get washed up and have dinner alright."

"Ok, daddy."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author note: **__I thought that I would write the wedding in the chapter, but I had everything else BUT the wedding on my mind. Thank you to all of my readers and those of you that reviewed! Thanks Molly for rereading this for me. I hope that you enjoyed it, tell next time…….TTFN!  
_  
_Dracoginnylover24 _


	25. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25

Narcissa had all of Ginny's things brought to the Manor. Ginny was to stay there the night before the wedding, have the wedding, then her and Draco would be leaving from there to go on their honeymoon. Narcissa was making sure that everything was ready when Severus walked into the parlor.

"What are you doing love?" he asked walking over to her chair and standing beside her.

"Making sure that I have not forgotten anything. Ginevra will be arriving in a few hours, everything has to be perfect for her," said Narcissa not looking up from her notes.

Severus bent down and put his fingers under her chin. "Everything will go fine, I am sure of it. There is no need to over work yourself over this." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Narcissa smiled at him and looked back down at the paper with a sigh. "I know that you are right, and I am sure that everything will be fine. Ginevra worked hard on our wedding, and I am just trying to make sure that hers is better."

"I have no doubt that it will be," said Severus. "I am going to go make sure that I have everything for Bryson's stay, do you need anything?"

"No thank you, I am alright,"

"Get some rest love," said Severus kissing her cheek and walking out of the parlor.

Narcissa sighed, she knew that everything was perfect, she just couldn't help going over everything to make sure. She went to her room to take a nap before Ginevra arrived.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ginny, are you sure that you have everything?" asked Draco walking into the library.

"I am sure, I think you are more of a wreck then I am," she said giggling.

"Probably," he said smiling at her. "I just want to make sure you are not going to stress over forgetting anything."

"Draco, if I forget anything I will just have one of the elf's come to get it," said Ginny patting the spot next to her for him to sit down.

"I guess you could do that," said Draco. "Bryson just left with your father. What does mother have planned for tonight?" he asked. He knew that Blaise wasn't going to leave him alone for the night.

"I really have no idea, I know that Pansy will be there." She knew that it was bugging him that he didn't know what she was going to be doing.

Draco eyed Ginny carefully, wondering if she was telling the truth. 'She's never lied to me before.' he thought to himself. "Well, there is no telling what Blaise has planned for tonight. I know that Jesse is with your parents, so that means Harry is free tonight too."

"I am sure you will have fun," said Ginny standing up, she bent down, kissed his cheek, and started to walk out of the library.

"Ginevra," he said in a demanding voice.

Ginny stopped and turned to him putting her hands on her hips. "What Draco?"

"Aren't you even a little worried about what the guys have planned for me?"

"No Draco I'm not worried at all, because I trust you. You are a big boy, you can take care of yourself. You know the difference between right and wrong." And with that said she left the room.

To say that Draco was a bit miffed at himself was a understatement. She trusted him not to show that she cared about what he did tonight, and it was driving him crazy wondering what she was going to be doing without him. He trusted her, it was just other blokes that he didn't trust. He sighed and went to makeup with Ginny before she had to leave for his mothers.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor with a smile on her face. Severus eyed her carefully.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Your son, he is upset with me," said Ginny

"What, may I ask, did you do?"

"He expects me to be going crazy about what he is doing tonight. I honestly don't care what he is doing, as long as he doesn't sleep with another woman," said Ginny shrugging her shoulders.

"You could have at least acted a little more concerned, it would have made him happy."

"His ego is big enough thank you," said Ginny leaving the room with a smile.

Severus laughed at that, it was true, Draco had an ego the size of the Manor at times. Wouldn't hurt for it to be deflated every once in a while. He decided to floo over and check on Draco and see how he was holding up without Ginny and Bryson at home, even though it had only been a few minutes.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Narcissa had planned on a girls night, Ginny and all of her friends would meet and have food and drinks and just sit around and talk. Ginny enjoyed talking to all of her friends without having to worry about kids or husbands popping in and out. It was getting late and time for Ginny to go to bed. She had to get up early the next morning to start getting ready, the wedding was at noon, and they would be leaving after the reception for their honeymoon in Italy. Draco was excited about showing Ginny the Malfoy Vineyards.  
She woke bright and early around 7:30 to eat breakfast. The elf brought her in a fruit plate, she sat down at the table and ate, then went to take a bath. Once she was out of the bath Narcissa brought in someone to do her hair and makeup. By the time that she was almost done, the rest of the girls came in to get theirs done as well. "Ginny are you feeling alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, just nerves about later I guess," said Ginny looking in the mirror. "I guess I am ready for my dress now," she said standing and walking to the closet.

Pansy smiled at Ginny from were she was having her hair done. "I talked to Harry this morning."

"How are the guys doing?" asked Ginny from the closet.

"Lets just say they needed to take some potions this morning," she smirked.

Ginny laughed out right when she heard this. "I take it they got Draco out of his mood."

"What was his problem?" asked Hermione

"He was upset because I was calm about his guy night. I honestly didn't care what he did," replied Ginny stepping out of the closet. "Can someone come and do me up now?"

"Oh Gin, that is a beautiful dress, Draco is going to drool when he sees you," said Pansy getting up to help her.

"I am sure he will, he hasn't seen me in a few hours." She smiled at her friend through the mirror.

"Their all done, Narcissa should be here soon with your mom."

"Thanks Pansy," said Ginny stepping into her shoes.

Narcissa and Molly entered the room and smiled.

"My baby has grown up, and somewhere along the line I missed it," said Molly with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I will always be your baby," said Ginny walking to her mother.

"Ginevra, you look wonderful. Draco is going to be falling all over himself tonight," said Narcissa, giving her a hug. "Girls are you ready to go, all of the guest are already seated."

The girls nodded and hugged Ginny on there way out of the room. "Ginny, I would like to give this to you, I wore it when I married Lucius and I am sure that Draco would love to see it on you." Narcissa handed Ginny a box and stepped back so that Molly could see it.

Ginny opened the box and gasped, inside was a beautiful tiara. "Narcissa I can't wear this," she said putting the lid back on the box.

Molly looked from Ginny to Narcissa waiting to see what would happen. "Why ever not, Ginevra," asked Narcissa hurt evident on her face.

"This is too much, what if something happens to it?"

"Ginevra, you will take that tiara out of that box and put it on your head. You are a Malfoy and so you will wear the jewels of a Malfoy. If something happens to it, we will get it fixed," said Narcissa with a stern look in her face.

Ginny hesitated and looked at her mother for help in this matter. Molly just smiled and nodded to the box. Ginny sighed and took it out. She handed it to Narcissa for help putting it on. It really made a difference in her looks. "Now you are ready, your father is waiting at the end of the hall," said Narcissa as she left the room.

Molly looked at Ginny with tears running down her face. "You will never again hurt for anything," she said giving her a final hug before leading her out of the room.

Her father and Bill were waiting at the end of the hall. "Come on Mom, I will walk you to your seat," said Bill escorting his mother away.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ginny, you look gorgeous," said her father holding her at arms length. "Draco is a very lucky man. I hope your day goes well," he said pulling her to him.

"Well daddy, are you ready to give me away?" asked Ginny smiling at her father.

"No, but I have no choice I have already agreed," said Arthur holding his arm out to her.

"Thank you daddy," said Ginny taking his arm. "I really love him, he will always do me right."

"I know, but no matter what you are always my baby."

Once they arrived at the carpet leading out to the garden, Ginny gasped. Narcissa and her mother had done such a wonderful job on it. Ginny looked at the end of the isle and locked eyes with Draco. He looked amazing standing there in his suit waiting on her. She could tell by the look on his face that he was amazed by what he saw.

When they reached the end her father gave her a kiss and handed her off to Draco.

"You look wonderful my love," whispered Draco.

"You are looking fine yourself Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny with a smile.

The wedding went on without a problem, soon Draco and Ginny were heading up the stairs to have a few minutes together before the reception.

"I missed you so much last night," said Draco as he pulled Ginny to him.

"Well, you will not have to worry about it again, unless something comes up you will have me every night," said Ginny kissing his neck.

"I am so happy that you decided to carry on the Malfoy tradition."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny totally confused at this point.

"The tiara. Didn't my mother tell you, it has been passed from Malfoy wife to Malfoy wife for centuries."

"No she didn't tell me," said Ginny smirking. "If she would have, I would have put up more of a fight to not wear it."

"You fought not to wear it?" asked Draco with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, Draco this thing must have cost a fortune," said Ginny. "I didn't want anything to happen to it."

"Nothing will happen to it, I am sure. What do you say we go down dance the night away and then head off for our honeymoon," asked Draco offering his arm.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ginny.

They walked to the stairs and Severus announced them. "Welcome, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy."

Everyone clapped and cheered, Fred and George being the loudest. They were greeted by their friends as everyone made it to their seats to eat their meals. Once the food was gone Draco and Ginny were called for the first dance. As they were making their way to the floor Ginny stopped by Narcissa bending down she whispered. "You are an evil witch, did you know?" she smiled and walked off.

"That was not nice Ginny," said Draco as he swung her around the dance floor.

"She deserved it," said Ginny giggling. "She knew what she was doing, and she now knows that you have ratted her out."

"That I did, I will hear about it I am sure," said Draco.

As the night went on she danced with every male there, she was dead on her feet when it was time for her to go and change. After she was changed she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said turning to face the door.

Bryson opened the door and came running in. "I wanted to get to come and say good bye first mommy."

Ginny bent down and hugged Bryson tightly to her. "I am going to miss you, when me and Daddy come home we will have a day together. How does that sound to you?"

"I can't wait. Grandfather says that we are going to be making potions while you are away."

"Be careful and do as you are told, they can be very dangerous. Lets go and let Daddy know I am ready to go." They made their way out of the room.

"Bryson, are you ready for your stay with your grandparents?" asked Draco coming to meet them.

"Yes daddy, you take care of my mommy," ordered the young boy.

Draco laughed. "Of course I will, you will have her back in a week, I promise." He hugged his son and they made their way down the stairs to wish everyone a goodbye.  
Once they were out of the house and fixing to portkey to the destination Draco turned to look at Ginny. "Are you ready to have some fun Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Take me away, Mr. Malfoy." And they were gone.

**__**

Author Note: So sorry that it took me so long. I have a lot going on and I just don't have the time. When I do I just want to relax. I will TRY to get the next one up soon! Thanks to all of my reader & Reviewers. Molly, Thanks so much for rereading this!

**__**

Dracoginnylover24


	26. Chapter 26

****

Chapter 26

Draco and Ginny arrived at their honeymoon spot and Ginny was very pleased to see that they were at a nice Italian Villa. She looked around in awe, she couldn't believe that Draco would bring her to a place so nice.

Draco looked down at Ginny and smiled, "Do you like it?"

"What is there not to like about it?" she asked giving him a look that said he was out of his mind.

"Nothing, I love it here." He started to walk to the front door, stopping for a brief moment he said, "That is why I bought it." With that he walked to the door and opened it up. He turned and motioned for her to join him.

Ginny was looking at Draco with a confused look, "You bought it?"

"Yes, I saw it in one of the books and purchased it."

Once she reached him he picked her up and carried her inside. Ginny was still shocked that he would do this just for their honeymoon, but said nothing else.

"Come on, lets get a drink and I will give you a tour."

Once they had the drinks they walked around the house. Ginny was in awe at everything, it was so wonderful. It was colorful the dinning room was silver and green, the bedrooms were each different colors, it was just amazing. The part she loved the most was the pool area. She could see Bryson having so much fun there.

"Draco, it is a wonderful home, Bryson would love this," said Ginny sitting in one of the chairs near the pool.

"I am glad that you like it, cause this is for you," he said reaching in his coat to pull out a envelope and hand it to her.

She looked at him and the to the envelope in her hand. She opened it up and looked over the papers, she had tears in her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Ginny," said Draco getting down on his knees in front of her. "Why are you crying? I thought that you would enjoy my present to you."

"Oh, I love it, but I didn't get you anything at good as this. Just think of the memories we will have here and all I got you was a picture of you, Bryson, and myself."

Draco laughed at this. "You silly woman, I will cherish that picture for the rest of my life, just as you will cherish this home, and the memories we will make here. This is just somewhere that you can make your get away, your get together for family events, or if you wish it our home."

"I don't know what to say, Thank you." She hugged him and then gave him a passionate kiss.

"Well, you are very welcome," said Draco picking her up and carrying her to their room.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had been on their honeymoon for a few days now and Ginny was starting to get bored with nothing to do. "Draco can we throw a party here?"

"If you really want to, I see nothing wrong with it."

"I figured we could get everything together and then invite the family for a little house warming so to speak."

"That is fine, sounds like fun. How about we go to town and get a few things and then send them invites?" asked Draco standing up to help Ginny. "Have you decided what the house would be used for?"

"Yes, I think we will go with the vacation/family get together. I don't want to pull far from my family."

"That is fine with me love, now lets go to town." **__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Narcissa was sitting in the parlor when Severus walked in. "What are you reading love?"

"I got a invite from Draco and Ginevra, they are throwing a party." She looked at Severus with a sad expression.

"Oh, come now don't look so down. Draco bought Ginny a home in Italy. You know that they wont stay there, all Ginny's family is here and she wouldn't take your family from you." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Narcissa smiled at him and then frowned. "What if with all this Bryan stuff going on she changes her mind?"

"Then we will just visit a lot and it is only a spell away," said Severus giving her a kiss. "I am going to go get Bryson from the play room and take him to the lab. If you need me just ring the bell."

"Of course," she said sitting down to write a note to Molly.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Molly arrived at the Manor just as promised. "Narcissa, what is on your mind?"

"Do you think that Ginevra would run from her problems?"

"She has never been known to, I don't think she would start now. Why do you ask?"

"I lost my husband, I don't want Draco and Bryson to move too far away."

Molly smiled at Narcissa, "You have nothing to worry about, Ginny has done everything in her power to stay close to her family. She isn't going to move away and she wont take them away from you."

"I know it sounds childish, but they are all I have," said Narcissa with a sad smile.

"Nonsense, I understand. I don't like it that my children branched out all over. I think that is why Ginny stays so close to home." Molly looked at Narcissa and smiled. "Can you tell me why they are throwing a party while on there honeymoon?"

Narcissa smirked at Molly. "That is something that you will have to wait and find out for yourself." **__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ginny," called Draco when he entered their room.

"I am in the bathroom, what do you need?"

"Are you alright? I have been waiting for 20 minutes and you said that you would be right down," asked Draco in concern.

"I am fine, just making sure I look alright," she said coming out of the bathroom.

"You look fine love, now come on guest will start arriving soon," said Draco offering his arm.

They arrived down stairs just as Harry, Pansy, and baby Jesse walked through the front door.

"Nice place you picked Draco," commented Harry shaking Draco's hand.

"Thanks, Do you want to leave the ladies here and go to get a drink?" asked Draco.

"Sure," with that they left the ladies and Jessie in the front room.

"Ginny are you feeling alright?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah, I just feel a little off, must just be excited," said Ginny playing with the baby but not picking him up.

"You look a little flushed," she said eyeing her friend. "Bryson will be so excited to see you two, he has been asking about you."

"I have missed him very much, it gets boring around here without him."

They had small talk for a while and soon more of Ginny's family started popping up. Most of the kids were playing in the pool or taking naps when Ginny excused herself for the restroom. Once she was coming back Narcissa, Severus, and Bryson walked in.  
Ginny's face lit up at the sight of her son. "I was beginning to wonder about you, everyone else is here." She hugged him tight and picked him up.

Severus and Narcissa noticed that Ginny didn't look well, and gave each other a concerned look.

Severus nodded to Narcissa and then spoke to Bryson. "How about we go get your trunks on and then go see you dad?"

"Alright, grandfather." He turned his head to Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Are you coming out too mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart I will be out in just a moment," said Ginny kissing his forehead and putting him down.

Ginny watched as Severus and Bryson walked off, then she looked at Narcissa. "What?"

"Are you alright dear?"

Ginny sighed. "Do I look that bad? The only people that haven't asked me is the men."

"No, you look fine, just really tired. Do you need some rest before finishing the evening?"

"I will be alright, why don't we join the others?" asked Ginny wanting to end the conversation.

Narcissa nodded and followed Ginny outside.

Once outside Ginny went to Draco and Bryson. She took the seat next to him and talked with their son about what he had done since they left. Soon Bryson was pulling Ginny towards the pool. Draco just smiled and watched them go.

Soon his mother was sitting beside him. "Draco, why are you letting Ginny get this bad?"

"What do you mean mother," he asked already knowing what she was talking about. He

thought that it was just the wedding that was stressing her out, she looked to be getting worse.

"Draco there is something wrong with her, she looks like she is about to fall over."

"She will be fine, she would let me know if it got to bad," said Draco, what his mother didn't know was how worried he really was.

"You need to slow her down Draco, make her rest."

Draco watched as Ginny and Bryson played with the other children and mothers in the water. "I know mom, I know."

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Soon it was dinner and they were all seated at a large table outside. Draco tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Many of you have asked why we decided to have this get together. One, Ginny missed her family." Everyone smiled and laughed at this. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "The other reason is so that everyone could see Ginny's new home. This Villa is my wedding present to my wife."

Everyone had their own reactions some were smiles and claps some were amazed.  
Ginny smiled, "This is were we will be throwing our parties for the family, and my getaway."

Molly came over and hugged Ginny. "You deserve it all," she said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Thanks mom."

Everyone went about dinner and soon they were either lounging outside or back in the pool. After a while Ginny passed out in a lounge chair. Draco went to put a blanket over her when he noticed that there was sweat on her forehead. He felt her head and she was burning up. "Severus," he shouted.

Severus went to Ginny and felt her head. "Draco you need to take her to the hospital now."

Without another word they were gone.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**__**

Author Note: Thanks to my beta Molly for looking over this for me so quickly, and to my readers, you guys are great. I am sorry that it took so long to post. If I have had the time, I just didn't have the urge to write, other then that I have been busy. I hope that I can get another chapter up soon. If you have any ideas send them to me….maybe you will inspire me to write sooner! I am putting up a link so that you can get a feel of what the villa looked like, I changed colors but you get the idea. Thanks again…TTFN

__

Dracoginnylover24


	27. Chapter 27

****

Chapter 27

Draco got Ginny to the hospital and the healers rushed her off. Telling Draco to wait outside, while they ran test on her. Draco sat on the floor across from her room and Severus joined him. Soon, Narcissa and Molly arrived and sat in the chairs on the side of the door. The Weasley men paced the waiting room waiting for word on how Ginny was. While the wives stayed at the house with the children.

Draco stood up and hit the wall. "What could be taking them so long." He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "She has been resting, I have made sure of it. I wouldn't have thrown this get together if she wasn't going mad with boredom. She missed Bryson and her family, I should have never allowed it." He leaned against the wall and hung his head.

Severus looked at Narcissa and she nodded. "Son, it wasn't your fault. She has worn herself out. Ginevra is a strong woman, she will pull through this." He had a strong hold on Draco's shoulder waiting to see what his reaction would be.

Draco nodded and then spoke. "Why do you think I feel in love with her. We have so much in common, we are the others half. I have always admired her. All though school she was strong, brave and so whole hearted. She has a temper to boot though, it keeps everyone on their toes."

Molly and Narcissa shared a smile with each other and jumped when the door to Ginny's room opened and a healer walked out.

He walked over to Draco and sighed. "We have got her and the baby stable, we are going to keep a eye on them for a while and then you can go in and see her."

Severus, Molly, Narcissa, and Draco looked at the doctor like he was crazy. Finally Molly spoke up. "She is pregnant?"

"Yes, a month along." He looked at the adults there and then had the light go off in his head. "I am sorry, I assumed that you were aware of her condition."

"No, we had no idea. She isn't suppose to be able to have children," said Draco finally finding his voice. He was so excited that she was carrying his child. But there was a possibility that he could lose one or even both of them.

"We have her record and there was a slim chance that she could. It is going to be rough and she isn't going to be able to do much of anything other then sit and lay down."

"When may we see her?" asked Narcissa.

"We have them stable, their vitals were all over the place when she got here. She is resting now and will be for a while. Healers are going to be by her for another hour just to make sure nothing happens. Once they leave you will be able to go in 2 at a time." With that he shook Draco and Severus hand nodded to the ladies and walked back in the room.  
They stood there in silence for a while until Draco growled. They all looked at him with worry on there faces.

"This is all my fault, I should have taken extra precautions to make sure this didn't happen."

Molly not letting Draco get in a state reached out and slapped him across the face, then put her hands on her hips. The other three people in the room looked up at her with shock on their faces. She pointed her finger at him and started her rant. "Draco Malfoy, let me tell you this right here and now. We do NOT have pity parties! We look at this with a smile and pray that everything will be ok. I will not let you think this way. Ginny will be so excited when she finds out. She has been so worried that she wouldn't be able to have any children of her own. She is strong and with your help, not your pity, she will get through this! I am going to go and tell the guys what is going on. When I come back I want to see a smile on your face." With that she turned and walked to the waiting room.

Draco looked at his mother and smiled. "I know where Gin gets it from now."

Severus couldn't help it he laughed at this comment and then looked at Draco.

"Congratulations son!"

Draco smiled and hugged him then turned to his mother, he smiled at her and then hugged her. He turned and whispered in her ear "I love you mom, you have another grandchild on the way."

Narcissa smiled and squeezed her son. "I am sure that everything will be fine, and I love you to."

"Why don't we go and check on the Weasley men?" asked Draco heading off for the waiting room.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Molly walked into the waiting room and all pacing stopped and all the men turned to her. She walked to Arthur and smiled, "Our baby is stable for now, both of them."

Once she said the first part there were breaths let out that no one knew was being held. Most of them froze at the last part and looked at her with shocked faces.

Arthur was the first to recover, "Does this mean that she is expecting?"

Molly could see the hope in his eyes and smiled. Arthur drew her to him and kissed her on top of her head.

"Mom, do they think she will be able to carry full term?" asked George.

"They think that she will be fine if she takes it easy and doesn't over do it. Draco and Ginny will need all of the support they can get now," said Molly with a stern look. "Why don't you guys head back to the house and take your families home. The doctors are going to be with her for a while yet, then we can only go in 2 at a time. We will make a schedule so that everyone will get to see her."

"I will take Bryson with me and Pansy," said Harry coming to give Molly a hug.

The rest of the Weasley men filled out of the room leaving Molly and Arthur alone.

Arthur kissed Molly on the forehead and sighed. "She is going to be so excited when she find out. Where is Draco and the others?"

"Right here," said Draco entering the room.

Arthur got up and shook his hand. "Congratulations son, this is a happy day."

"Yes sir it is, I just hope that everything goes smoothly."

Severus smiled. "What have I always told you Draco, If you have to work hard for it, then it is worth having." **__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They sat in the waiting room for a while and were finally told they could go back. They agreed to let Draco go back by himself for a while first. When he entered the room he couldn't help but notice how pale she was. He wanted to go back in time and make sure that she rested more, so this wouldn't have happened. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead then took a seat next to the bed. He sat there deep in thought for about 15 minutes before Ginny moved.

Draco sat up on the end of his chair. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny looked around the room with a frown and then to Draco. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You need to calm down, you are at the hospital, you passed out at the party. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"I feel really tired," said Ginny looking at Draco with tired eyes. "When can I go home?"

Draco frowned at her question, he didn't know the answer to that. "I am not sure love, you have to take it easy for the next 8 months or so."

Ginny froze and looked at Draco with a odd look and then to her abdomen. She stared for quite some time and then looked back at Draco. "Are you telling me we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes Love, we are going to have a baby. You are a month along and you have to take it easy." He reached over and took her hand. "It will not be easy, but we are all going to make sure that you rest. We will wait on you hand and foot." He noticed that she wasn't looking away from her stomach. "Are you alright love?"

Ginny finally looked up at him and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. "I am very excited. I didn't think that this would ever happen to me. I am going to go crazy until the baby is born, but I will make it."

Draco got up and reached for her hugging her tightly. "Your mother and father want to see you. I am going to send them in and then I will be in after them. Only 2 people at a time can visit."

"Alright, I am sure they wont stay long. Before you go where is Bryson?"

"I believe your mother said something about him going with Harry and Pansy. He will be fine, while your parents are in with you I will check on him." He bent to give her a kiss and then went on his way.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Molly and Arthur stayed with Ginny for about 15 minutes and then left. Narcissa and Severus came in to give her there congratulations and let her know they would bring Bryson by the next day to see her. Once everyone was gone Ginny dosed off. Draco sat in the chair by her bed and was almost asleep when Ginny finally turned to him.

"I am sorry, I was just so tired. Are you planning on staying here all night and sleeping in that chair?"

"I understand that you are tired so no worries. Did you really think that I would leave you alone here? I can't sleep without you anyway." He said smiling at her.

Ginny smiled and scooted over on the bed, she patted a spot and waited for him to move. When he didn't move she rolled her eyes. "I am not going to break, come and lay down with me."

Draco reluctantly got up and moved to the bed laying beside her and wrapping his arms around her. With that they fell into a deep sleep.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Authors Note: Before I say anything else I would like to thank my beta Molly. She was suppose to be doing a chemistry final portfolio and instead stopped to do this. I wish you luck on your finals Molly! I know this isn't one of my longer stories, BUT I wanted to get it posted. I hope to post another story before I go on vacation for a month. Let me know how you guys like it, if you would like something suggest it and I will see about adding it. Thanks to all of my readers and those of you that review. TTFN  
Dracoginnylover24  



	28. Chapter 28

****

Chapter 28

Ginny woke up to an alarm going off in her room. When the nurse came in she said that it was alright, Ginny just needed to eat something. While the nurse went to get Ginny her breakfast Ginny looked over at Draco, his face was so pale.

She reached her hand out to him and when she touched him he flinched. She drew her hand back and frowned at him. "Draco, what is the matter?"

Draco seemed to snap out of what ever was playing in his head and stared at her. "Is it always going to be like this? Jumping around the whole 8 remaining months? Gin, that scared the magic right out of me."

Ginny knew that he was just worried about her and the baby, she thought it was sweet to an extent. "Draco, I am a strong witch, I can do this you know."

Draco looked at Ginny and could tell that she was worried he wouldn't believe her. He almost laughed at her thoughts because he knew what they were. 'She thinks she is letting me down.' He walked over to her and kissed her softly and then smiled. "I know you are, it is just going to take some getting use to. No more rough housing with Bryson, and you must eat more. No more of that loud alarm."

Ginny smiled, and then frowned. Draco noticed this. "What is it Love?"

"What do you think Bryson will have to say about this? When should we tell him?"

Draco looked down at his hands for a moment and then back to Ginny. "To tell you the truth, I am not sure how he will take it. I am going to bring him here today to visit you, that is if you have to stay another day. I really think we should wait tell we get you home to tell him." He looked at her and smiled, "He will probably not let you do anything, or let anyone touch you."

Ginny smirked, "He is already like that," she said then the door opened, and it was time for her to eat. Draco walked down to get him a bit at the café and then went back to Ginny waiting for the doctor to show up.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Ginny finished eating the doctor showed up. He looked at her chart from the night before and her vitals now, then looked at her and smiled. "How would you like to go home Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ginny's face lit up. "Can I go now?"

Draco laughed out loud at her statement. The doctor smiled at her. "Yes, but you will have to come in every 2 weeks for a check up instead of monthly. I also want you to take it really easy, do not wear yourself out. You are to be sitting and resting for the remainder of this week. Then you can do small things. Floo only, and NO FLYING OR RIDING HORSES."

Ginny eyed the doctor and then finally nodded her head. "I can manage that."

"If you have any questions, or feel like the littlest thing is wrong please come here or contact me."

Ginny looked at him and nodded her head. "Can I go now?"

The doctor chuckled. "Why don't you get ready and your husband can come and sign you out."

Ginny smiled and shooed Draco out, she couldn't wait to see Bryson.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Draco was signing the papers and paying the bill, he decided to send a message to Harry and Pansy telling them that they would be home in about an hour. That would give Ginny enough time to get settled in. When he arrived back at Ginny's room she was waiting outside of the room.

He smiled at her and then wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready to go my love?"

"Yes, take me home I am ready to see my son."

Draco walked her down to the floo and they were on their way home. When they arrived

Draco grabbed Ginny and hugged her to him. He pulled away from her a little and just stared at her.

Ginny didn't like the way Draco was looking at her, it was like he was trying to read her soul. "Draco what is it with you today. I am not the first woman to be pregnant, and this isn't even your first child."

"I know this, but this is going to be a hard 8 months to come. You are going to be banned from a lot of things." He looked at her with a stern look and then continued. "I am lucky to have such a woman. The only thing that you have thought about really besides yourself is Bryson. He is lucky to have you as a mother."

Ginny smiled with tears in her eyes and reached up to kiss his lips. "Where is my son at?"

Draco laughed "Patients witch, he should be here within the hour. I wanted to make sure that you had enough time to get settled in before he came busting in."

"Alright, I am going to go and take a shower. Will you go and floo my parents and yours and invite them to have dinner with us?"

Draco looked at her with that stern look once again today. "You are not to be on your feet cooking."

Ginny shook her head as she headed up the stairs. "That is what you have Kelsey for." And she was gone.

Draco shook his head 'She is going to drive me crazy, this I am sure of.' **__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pansy walked into the playroom where Harry was playing with Bryson. She watched them play for a while and smiled, she couldn't wait till Jesse was old enough for Harry to play with like this. He played with him now, but this was a whole different level. She finally cleared her throat and the boys turned to her.

"I have just received a note stating that you can go home now Bryson. Your mom will be there within the hour."

Bryson jumped to his feet and ran to get his things.

"Bryson," called Harry.

"Sir?" asked Bryson coming back into the room.

"What has your mother told you about running?"

"No running in the house," he said with his head bent.

"Then go and get your things, without the running," said Harry.

"Yes sir." And he was off.

Pansy looked at Harry and smiled. "He is really excited about seeing her."

"Yes. I will be glad, he has been asking all day when he could see her and what is wrong with her. I just hope that he will be excited about the baby."

Pansy walked over to Harry. "I am sure that he will be happy as soon as he sees how happy she is."

"I hope so love, I hope so." **__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco had flooed his mother and Severus, and Ginny's parents and they would be arriving no sooner then 6:00 to give them plenty of time to talk to Bryson about the baby. Once he was done he stood over his desk looking at some mail when the fire place came to life. He turned to see Harry and his son step out. Bryson ran to his father and Draco picked him up.

"Hey mate, were you good for Aunt Pansy and Uncle Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, where is mom?"

Draco looked at his son. "She is in her room getting dressed, why don't you take your things to your room. Maybe you will find her while you are up there." Draco sat Bryson down.

"Alright daddy." He went to run off and Harry cleared his throat. Bryson turned to Harry and Harry just raised a brow at him. Bryson turned and walked out of the room. Both men chuckled softly when they heard him run up the stairs.

All of the sudden you could hear Ginny. "Bryson I told you no running in the house."

They lost it and laughed harder.

"Sorry I am here so soon, once Pansy told him that he could come home there was no slowing the boy down," explained Harry.

"That is fine, Ginny is ready to see him anyway. Thanks for keeping him, we really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, I am going to go before Pansy thinks that I have taken up homestead." And with that he was gone.

Soon after Draco left his study in search of his son and wife.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny was sitting on her bed with Bryson when Draco walked into his room. He smiled at them and joined them on the bed.

"Now can you tell me momma?" asked Bryson.

Draco gave Ginny a knowing look and then nodded. Ginny cleared her throat. "Bryson, the reason that I was at the hospital is because I was weak. I was exhausted and over worked. What would you say to a brother or a sister?"

Bryson looked at Ginny and then at Draco. His face lit up and he nodded. "I would love to have a sister or brother."

Draco looked at Bryson and then clapped him on the back lightly and said. "That is good to hear mate, cause mommy is having a baby."  
Bryson looked at Ginny with round eyes and then frowned. "What is wrong Bryson?" asked Ginny.

"You are going to have to be careful, so nothing happens to you or the baby," he said looking at her with meaningful eyes.

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. She was so amazed how smart he was sometimes.

Draco looked at his son. "There are something's that mommy isn't going to be able to do for a while. But just till the baby gets here, she is going to need your help, ok?"

Bryson nodded and then got on Ginny's lap and hugged her. Ginny ran her hand through his hair. "How about you go get cleaned up, your grandparents are coming to dinner tonight."

Bryson nodded and got up and headed to his room. Draco looked at Ginny and laid her down on the bed. He looked into her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Thank you Ginny."

Ginny looked at him. "What ever for?"

Draco smiled at her "For everything, loving me, loving Bryson, and for this." He went to her stomach and pulled up her shirt a little to kiss her abdomen where his new child was laying.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny was making sure that everything was done when Narcissa and Severus showed up. She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Severus looked at her knowing how stubborn she is. "The elf is cooking correct."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, the elf is cooking, I was just making sure everything was alright. I am pregnant, not stupid."

Severus chuckled at her and Narcissa hit his arm. "Be nice Severus."

"Narcissa, I know Ginevra very well, she is stubborn. It will not take her long before she will start breaking the rules that are laid down."

Draco had heard what was said and chuckled. "He is right mother, we are going to have to keep a close eye on this witch." He received a glare from his wife.

"I am going to go sit down and wait for my parents, maybe they will help me gang up on you two."

Severus snorted at that and watched the red head leave the room. He looked at Draco and said. "You will have Molly over a lot making sure that she doesn't do too much."

Draco nodded and then spoke up. "How about we join her."

When they walked into the room Molly was already telling Ginny that she had to relax and not be up moving around so much.

"I know mom. Draco, Severus, and even Bryson have told me that."

Draco walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "And here you thought that they would be on your side." He smiled at her. "I am going to go get Bryson."

They had a wonderful dinner where they talked about the coming baby and Molly and Narcissa coming over every once in a while to sit with Ginny. Draco told them that they would be putting a announcement in the paper when she was 4 months along, no sooner.

Soon everyone was heading home and the Malfoys headed to bed.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny was sitting on the patio watching Bryson play when Kelsey came into the room.

"Mistress, you have a visitor here to see you, a Mrs. Rita."

"Send her in Kelsey, and bring us some fresh tea please."

Rita walked in and set up the playpen and put Joshua in it. She walked over to Ginny and bent to give her a friendly hug. "How are you?"

Ginny smiled at her. "I am fine, have you heard the news?"

Rita smiled. "No, what news?"

"I am pregnant," said Ginny smiling at her.

Rita looked at her and smiled and then asked, "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yes, I am on a strict REST schedule. Other then that everything will be fine."

"Bryan is going to be so happy for you. I can't wait to tell him," said Rita.

"We are going to put an announcement in the paper in a few months. We don't want to put it in and then have something happen," said Ginny.

Rita nodded in understanding. "I will make sure to tell him not to say anything to anyone other then your family."

"Thanks Rita, I would appreciate it," said Ginny.

Rita nodded and the two women spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Bryson came in to talk to the baby. Ginny knew that he would be a great older brother.

**__**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author Note: Thanks to my beta Molly! LOOK GUYS I DID IT!! I got the update up before I went on vacation. This will be the last chapter for a month or 2 I am going to be staying with my sister. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Tell next time…..TTFN  
Dracoginnylover24  



	29. Chapter 29

****

Chapter 29

  
After Ginny and Rita had tea Rita took baby Joshua back home. Ginny went to instruct the elf on what to fix for dinner and then left to go and play with Bryson before Draco arrived back home.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Once Rita arrived back home she put the baby to bed and then went to start preparing dinner. Bryan arrived home early from work to find Rita singing in the kitchen. He smiled and shook his head. "May I ask what has made you so happy?" he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She turned around in his arms to face him. "Yes you may, BUT you have to promise not to say anything to anybody."

He smiled and put his hand to his heart. "Not a word!" He didn't know what had put her in this mood, but it was welcomed.

"If the gods allow it there will soon be a new Malfoy running around," Rita said with a huge smile on her face and her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Bryan looked at her with a small smile. "Isn't Mrs. Malfoy a little old to be having kids? The kid wouldn't be a Malfoy it would be a Snape, right?"

Rita giggled at the thought. "No silly, Ginny and Draco are having a baby. She is a month along already. The doctors say there is a good chance that everything will go fine as long as she stays on the no stress all rest policy."

Bryan stood there in shock, finally he made himself smile. "I am happy for them, Ginny is very strong she should be fine."

Rita smiled then looked at the clock. "Why are you home early?"

Bryan thought quickly. "I left a few papers in my study and needed to grab them. I will be home in time for dinner so don't worry."

Rita sighed and then smiled. "It was nice having you pop home for a minute anyway. You get back to work now so I can finish preparing dinner."

Bryan smiled, kissed her cheek and walked out of the room and into his study. He didn't understand this feeling pulsing through him, but he needed to get out of here and go see Ginny. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and was gone.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ginny and Bryson were sitting in the living room painting together when Bryan arrived.

They were so into what they were doing that they didn't hear him come out of the fire place. He stood there watching them, it looked like they were having so much fun. Dabbing paint here and there between the both of them they where making a great painting.

Bryan was hit with a feeling he didn't like. Ginny could still be his, they could be married and a family, and the scene in front of him now could have been his wife and his child. But no, he had messed that all up. He knew what he had done to her was wrong, and looking back he couldn't remember why he had gotten so upset. If only he knew then what he knows now he would change so many things. He might have a wife and a child he loves, but they weren't Ginny and he had done her so wrong. He could have saved Ginny from so much pain. Ginny had been his first love, and she would always be dear to him. Bryan was brought back to reality when he heard Bryson scolding Ginny.

"Mom, you got paint all over my face," he huffed.

"But, look it is a very nice signature, your little nose and forehead." She laughed at the look on his little face.

Bryan had a hard time not laughing at the small child, he looked so cute standing there.

His arms was crossed and there was paint on his hands and face.

"We were going to give it to daddy and you ruined it," said Bryson.

Ginny put on a little pout and Bryson sighed. "Do you think he will still like it?"

"I am sure he will, we can add our hand prints to it if you would like."

"Alright," he said and stared stamping his little hands on all the free spots.

Once they were done Ginny did a little clean up spell and then hugged him. "Why don't you go and get a shower and then daddy should be home."

"Alright mom." He turned and saw Bryan standing there. "What you want?"

"I have come to talk to your mother," said Bryan with his arms crossed.

Ginny looked at Bryan and stood up stiffly, she put her hand on her stomach automatically. After a minute she walked over to Bryson and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go wash up, I will be fine." When Bryson didn't move she gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "Go Bry, it will be fine."

Bryson looked at Ginny and then Bryan and then turned and walked slowly out of the room.

Ginny stood with her hand on her stomach. "Why are you here Bryan, is Rita and the baby alright?"

He smiled at her. "They are fine, I have heard the news and I wanted to come check on you."

"I trust she told you that we are keeping it quiet for now."

"Yes, she told me. How are you really doing Ginny?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side. "I am fine at the moment. I am on a strict rest and NO STRESS."

Bryan nodded, he stood there a while and then started to pace the floor. "Do you wish things were different?" he asked still pacing the room.

Ginny looked at him oddly. "Sometimes, but that is the past. I have cried many tears for our loss. Every time one of my sister-in-laws had a child I would cry. I didn't think it was fair that they were happy and I had lost my child. Then I meet Draco, it started as me just teaching Bryson. I fell in love with that child so quickly. I would have been happy with just him, but god has been kind enough to give my body another try," she sighed and then stared at him.

Bryan had stopped pacing and was standing close to her. He took another step forward and took her free hand. "I am so sorry for the pain that I have put you through Ginny. I know that it is unforgivable. If you ever need anything you let me know, I am here for you."

Ginny backed away from him. "Bryan, I think it best if you weren't around. You weren't there for me when I needed you. The man I loved beat me, you are right it was unforgivable, but it is over."

Bryan nodded and then pulled Ginny into a hug. He felt her tense up. "I am sorry Ginny, I love you and I always will."

Ginny frowned, "Bryan go home to your wife and baby, they love you and this is a talk we didn't have to have." Ginny was pulling away when they heard a pop. It was Draco home from work. She looked at Draco and smiled. "I am going to go check on Bryson, dinner should be done." She walked over to Draco and put a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "I will meet you in the dinning room." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
Draco watched Ginny walk out of the room and then turned to Bryan. "What are you doing in our home?"

Bryan shrugged, "Rita told me the good news, I came to check on Ginny."

"Checking on her," stated Draco with a raised brow. "Funny how you want to check up on her now. You have no right to put a hand on my wife."

Bryan looked at Draco and smiled, 'He is jealous.' he thought to himself. "Don't worry, she is over me. We have moved on."

Draco looked ready to kill. "I know she has moved on, the question is have you. From what I saw I don't really think so." He took a step closer to Bryan. "She isn't in the health for your shit. I don't want you around her and especially not in our home. You are NOT welcome here."

Bryan shook his head. "I understand your house, but you can't tell Ginny who she can be around."

Draco smirked. "I know for a fact that she can't stand you. I am sure that the Weasley boys would love to get their hands on you again, so go ahead and push your luck."

Bryan paled a little, nodded and flooed out of the house.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

  
Draco walked into the dinning room to find his wife and son at the table. He kissed each of them on the head and took his seat. They ate in complete silence the whole meal.

Bryson was watching each of them. He knew that something was wrong cause they were never like this. Finally he spoke up. "Daddy, me and mom have something for you in the parlor."

Draco smiled at his son. "Well, lets hurry and finish up so we can have a look."

Ginny smiled at Bryson and put her fork down. "I will meet you in the parlor." With that she walked out.

Bryson waited till his mom was gone and then looked at his dad. "Are you mad at mom? She didn't invite him daddy, he just showed up."

Draco looked sadly at his son. "I am not mad at your mom, just upset with the man. He had no right coming to upset her."

"I don't like him daddy, and I don't think momma does either."

Draco stood and picked up his son. "No, she doesn't and she has good reason to. I will explain more when you are older. Shall we go join your mom?"

Bryson nodded and they left the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny walked in and covered the painting for Bryson so he could show it himself. She sat in a chair near the couch and put her head in her hands. 'Is he mad at me?' she asked herself. He had to know that she didn't want him there. She hated the thought of him touching her. She felt dirty. She soon felt someone's hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly, she looked up and saw Draco smiling down at her. She felt a little better now. She smiled back and waved for Bryson to take the floor.

"Daddy, we made this for you, but if you don't like it, its moms fault."

Ginny and Draco laughed at him and he pulled the sheet.

Draco smiled while looking at the picture, it was Ginny and Bryson's favorite place at the Manor when they would visit his mom. The fields where the horses would graze. You couldn't really tell the difference between Ginny's and Bryson's work. It was like one person had done it all.

"It looks wonderful, but I do have a question." He pointed to a section of the painting. "What is this?"

Ginny couldn't help it she started to laugh.

Bryson crossed his arms and huffed. "Mom pushed me into the painting."

Draco laughed, "I really like it Bry, you guys did a wonderful job. I will have it sent to my office so that I can think of you all day."

They played with Bryson for a while and then Ginny left to take a shower. Draco got

Bryson ready for bed and then left for his room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

  
Just as Ginny laid down in the bed Draco walked in. He walked over to her ran his hand down the side of her face and kissed her softly. "I am going to take a shower, I will be right back then we can talk."

Ginny nodded and cuddled into the blanket. She was dozing off when she heard the bathroom door open. Draco walked out in nothing but pajama bottoms, he laid on his back and pulled Ginny to him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ginny, I don't want you to think that I am mad at you. I don't like that man and I told him so tonight. You know that I don't say anything about your friends, but I told him that I don't want him near you anywhere and he is no longer welcome in our home."

Ginny nodded her approval. "I love you too. I can just about guarantee that he didn't take that well. I have no feelings for him, you know that right."

Draco sighed and hugged her to him. "Yes, I know. He just doesn't know that yet."

Ginny looked away from Draco. "I kind of feel sorry for him," she said in a light voice.

Draco put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Care to explain why?"  
Ginny started making patterns on his chest while she talked. "He is just getting use to the idea of what happened. Then finds out that I am pregnant." She shrugged her shoulders. "I am over it, yes it is still there, but I have dealt with it. He hasn't really had a chance."

Draco made a noise of understanding, he rubbed her arm. "How are you and my baby doing?"

Ginny smiled at him. "We are both fine. Your mother or mine show up around lunch every day to make sure that I nap for a little while anyway. How was your day?"

Draco kissed her passionately. "Fine now, it was a long day."

Ginny smirked, "You poor baby, lets get you to sleep then shall we. It will be a better day tomorrow."

Draco nodded and within minutes they were sound asleep wrapped together.

****

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

  
**_Author Note: _**YES!! I done a chapter while on vacation. Couldn't post it tell I came home, but it is done. Thanks to all of my readers and to those of you that reviewed. Molly, as always thanks for taking time to look at my story. TTFN  
Dracoginnylover24 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ginny and Bryson was spending the mornings doing lessons in the school room and then playing in the afternoons. Ginny was now 4 months along and was doing well. She couldn't wait tell the baby was born. Don't get her wrong she loved being pregnant, she just couldn't do a lot. Narcissa and Molly took to making a schedule so that Ginny had someone to eat lunch with her and Bryson. Ginny figured this was there way of making sure she had enough to eat. Draco would leave for work after breakfast and make sure no matter what that he was home for dinner. Draco even had the elf telling on her when she was doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

_**Flashback**_

_Ginny was sitting in the parlor reading a book while Bryson was playing in his play room. She was startled when she heard heavy steps coming towards her, she looked up to see Draco storming her way. _

"_What is it Draco? Is something wrong?"_

"_Not unless you think that you can stand in a kitchen cooking for 2 hours." said Draco with a knowing look on his face._

_Ginny cocked her head to the side in thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Ginny, you can not lie to me and you know it. Kelsey told me that you were in the kitchen STANDING for 2 hours backing all kinds of things. What have you been told?"_

_Ginny dropped her head and gave it a little shake before raising it to look at him again. "I was bored and I really miss backing things for Sundays. I am fine," she said standing up "nothing is wring with me."_

_Draco shook his head. "Where is all the stuff you backed Gin?"_

"_I sent it to the Burrow, Fred took it for me. Mom gave him a time limit on when to have it there and that nothing was to be touched." she said looking at him funny. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Did you tell your mother who cooked it all?" He said with his arms crossed._

_Ginny bit her lip before answering. "Please don't tell on me Draco, they will sit with me all day. I told mom that I supervised the elf while he done all the work."_

_Draco shook his head and sat in a chair moving her to his lap. "I wont tell on you this time, BUT if you do it again I will tell your mother, my mother, and worst of all Severus."_

_Ginny just nodded knowing that this was one battle that she wouldn't win._

_**End Flashback**_

Ginny had to smile at the memory, Severus was hard on her when he thought that she was putting to much stress on herself. Draco thought it was funny and Ginny just took it in stride.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ginny was sitting at the table having lunch when Draco flooed into the house, she looked up and smiled. "What are you doing home so early?"

He walked over and kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her. "Where is mother and Bry?"

"She took him to the park because I was taking a nap. Now why are you home so early?"

"I thought that if you were up to it we could write out the clipping for the paper. You are in your 4th month and everything is going fine. I am ready for everyone to know that we are expecting." He smiled and then said, "Plus I think my mothers top is ready to explode she wants to tell her friends so bad."

Ginny smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Well, I will grab a bit to eat and we will be on our way."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning while eating Breakfast the owl delivered the paper, Draco read the front page of the society section and smiled.

Ginny looked at him and asked, "What has made you so happy?"

"Here take a look," and he passed her the paper.

The first thing she noticed was a picture of Draco, herself, and Bryson.

_**Another Malfoy on the way?**_

_We received a announcement from Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy yesturday stating that they are expecting a baby in 5 months. When we asked Mrs. Malfoy how she was, she said that she is doing fine, just taking it easy. We asked Mr. Malfoy how his son was taking to the news of a new baby. He said, "He is doing very well actually. Keeps close to his mom to make sure she is doing everything she is suppose to do. He can't wait tell it is here so he has someone to help take care of." They say that the family is excited and can't wait to see the new baby._

_It was said by some that Mrs. Malfoy had a very slim chance of having any children, so lets hope that this goes well, for the happy couple. If you have any desire to send any well wishes to the couple they should be sent to Malfoy Manor._

"That was put well," said Ginny. She looked up at Draco and seen him smiling, "Are you happy that everyone that reads the paper knows now?"

"Yes," Draco said smiling at her. "I am very happy."

Ginny got up from her seat and walked over to Draco, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I love you, but I have to go get ready for my doctors appointment."

"Is anyone going with you this morning?"

"No, I am dropping Bry off at your moms and then going to the doctor and to the store. I will be home by lunch." By the look on his face she was sure he wasn't liking the idea of her going alone. "I will be fine, if I need you I will give you a call, alright?"

"Alright, just be careful, I love you to by the way." He kissed her and then her VERY little bump that was barely there yet.

Ginny giggled and went to get ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bryan was sitting at the table with his wife and son eating and reading the paper. He was surprised to see The Malfoys in the paper. He read the section and then looked at his wife. "When was the last time that you talked to Ginny?"

Rita looked up and smiled. "A few days ago, why do you ask?"

"There is a section in the paper about the pregnancy, so I was just wondering." He handed the paper to his wife for her to read.

"I asked her when they were going to announce it, she said that she wasn't sure. Must have been a spur of the moment thing." Rita read through the section and laughed. "Little Bryson is going to be a great older brother you should see him with Joshua, will keep him entertained the whole time I am there."

"I bet she is really excited, is she really well as it says?" He asked a little worried.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I believe that she has a doctors appointment today. She has a wonderful private healer just inside St. Mungos."

"I bet," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that dear?" asked Rita looking up from the paper.

"Oh, nothing just fixing to head off to work. I will see you tonight," and with that he walked out of the room.

Rita looked at his retreating back with a frown, he had not bid her his normal goodbye. She shrugged it off and decided it was time to get this day started.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ginny dropped Bryson off and headed to her doctors. She flooed to the nearest place and decided to walk from there. She walked out of the building and right into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Ginny and then looked up at who she had bumped into. She took a step back and went to turn away from the person.

He reached out and took her hand before she could walk away and tugged lightly. "Come now Ginny, I am not that bad am I?"

"I don't think that it is a good idea that we talk. Nothing good ever comes out of it. You had your chance and you blew it, and big time at that," she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Just leave me alone Bryan."

"I haven't talked to you in a while, Rita hasn't said anything about you. Least you can do is talk to me for 5 minutes. We are in public everyone can see us."

"Rita hasn't told you anything? I asked her not to, but I can't believe that she has actually done it." She looked thoughtful before turning back to him. "I am fine, and my husband is fine. I saw Rita and Joshua the other day and unless something has happened recently then I assume they are fine. Therefore we have nothing to talk about. Good day Bryan" she turned to walk away and was pulled back into his arms and before she had a chance to think she was no longer where she was before.

"Now, you can at least talk to me for a little while. You didn't want to do it in public we will do it in private."

"Bryan, were are we? Why did you apperate me I am not allowed to do that," she said in a panicy voice.

"We are at my office and I am sure you will be fine, you can floo from here when we are done." He walked over to her and put his arms around her kissing her full on the lips.

Ginny was so shocked she stood still for a moment and then went to pushing him away. He held her tighter, when he finally let go he was glaring at her.

"What is wrong with you? You loved me at one time."

"Yes, that was before you beat the crap out of me. I don't love you anymore, why are you having such a hard time with this?"

"Because I feel bad, I don't know what it is about you that makes me this way." He sat in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ginny sighed. "You have to leave me alone. If you come near me again I will tell Draco and Rita for that matter. Listen good Bryan I am tired of your crap!" with that she turned and ran from the office.

When she arrived at the doctor Draco was standing in the waiting room. Ginny froze for a moment and then smiled. "What a nice surprise. When did you show up?"

"When they flooed my office asking if you were alright, you are late." said Draco walking over to her. Something didn't seem right to him.

"So sorry ran into something unexpected, everything is fine now. Why don't you go back to work." she really didn't want him here for the exam she knew the doctor would be able to tell that she apperated and not flooed.

"I think I will stay if that is alright, I am already here," he said putting his arm around her. She never acted like this something was up.

"Alright," she said smiling up at him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there you are. I was worried about you so I called your husband why don't you come back here." said the nurse walking them back to the room.

Ginny got situated and the doctor came in. "How are you today Ginny?"

"Alright I guess."

The doctor did the exam and then pulled up a chair. "I thought I told you no apperating. What happened, your stress level is a little high as well."

Ginny looked at the doctor and then to Draco, smiling she said. "Nothing, I don't know what you mean."

The doctor went to say something but Draco intervened. "Excuse us doctor, do you mind if I have a word with my wife alone?"

"Not at all," and with that the doctor left.

Draco turned to Ginny and glared at her. "Now do you mind telling me what happened today Ginevra?"

Ginny lowered her head and sat in silence, now what should she do.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Author Note: **I am SOOO Sorry that I haven't wrote in a long time, but things have not went my way. I have finally gotten over being sick and gotten free time so here is the next chapter. Thanks for all of you that are reading and reviewing and staying with this story, you are the best. Thanks so much to my beta Molly! Now, I would like for you guys to tell me if you liked this chapter or if I should rewrite it. If you like it then please tell me what you would like to see happen next. If you do you might see a chapter up sooner then 3 months. Thanks so much_

_Dracoginnylover24_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Authors Note:**_ I know I usually don't put one up at the beginning of a story but seeing as I have not updated in almost 6 months I would. I am so sorry that I have not updated. My life has just been so messed up. So I will not keep you a moment later. Here finally is the next chapter! :)

_**Chapter 31**_

Draco stood looking at Ginny with a very angry look on his face. "Don't lie to me Ginevra."

Ginny glared at Draco, he only called her that when he was mad at her. This was not the time or the place for this. "Draco, I am fine! I had a run in and I am safe so there is nothing to worry about."

Draco smirked at Ginny, she knew this was not good.

"Fine, then I know who to go and ask," with that he turned and left her there.

Ginny stared at the door in shock until the doctor came back in. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you care to tell me what happened to get you in this state?"

She sighed and looked at her doctor. "I flooed close to here so that I could have a little walk, I was early. I ran into Bryan, things didn't go well. He apparated me to his office, we had a tiff and then I left and came straight here." She shook her head and looked at the doctor. "I didn't want Draco to know and worry about it. I am sorry. Is everything fine?"

The doctor checked her again and looked at her sternly. "I want you to go floo from here to your home, rest and I want to see you back in the morning."

Ginny thanked the doctor and left. She thought of going to the Manor and then decided against it. She would write Narcissa then lay down to take a nap. No sense in making matters worse.

Draco stormed into Bryan's office leaving the secretary stunned quiet. He saw the man sitting behind the desk looking at him like he was crazy.

"What did you do to my wife?"

"I've done nothing to your wife, we talked that was all."

Draco walked over to the desk and looked him in the eye. "Ginny has not told me everything that happened, but she will. When she does I will go to the authorities or her brothers, makes me -never mind." With that he stormed out of the office.

Bryan sighed hit the desk and put his head in his hands. 'What was I thinking, Rita will surely find out about this.'

He got up and left his office to go home and have a talk with his wife.

Draco arrived home and to his surprise the house was quiet. "Kelsey," Draco called for the elf.

"Master called Kelsey."

"Where is your Mistress and Bryson?"

"Mistress is upstairs resting and little master is at the Manor."

"Thank you Kelsey, you are dismissed," said Draco walking off.

When he arrived at the entrance of his bedroom he saw Ginny laying in bed. He walked over and saw that she was sleeping. He wanted to forget about this morning but he could not let this go. She had to know that he was upset with her. He reached down and nudged her awake.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Draco he still looked mad so she turned her back to him. "What do you want, I am doing what I was told."

"I want to know what happened this morning, are you going to tell me?" He sat on the side of the bed waiting for her answer.

"I am sure you know what happened. Why wont you just let it go?" She would not turn to face him.

This was not making anything better. "I know that you ran into Bryan, I want to know _everything_ that happened." He put his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. He decided that touching her was not a option, and moved his hand.

Ginny turned and looked at him. "I am fine, so is the baby. The doctor told me to come home and rest. I have to go back in the morning, Thanks for asking." With that she turned back over.

"I am sorry Ginny, it just makes me mad that you will not tell me what happened this morning."

"I dropped Bryson off, decided to floo to a place close to the doctors so I could have a little walk. I ran into Bryan he wanted to talk I didn't. When I walked off he grabbed me and apparated us to his office, had words and I left. Now will you leave me to rest."

Draco sat there a moment then got up and left the room.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes 'Stupid hormones' and went back to sleep.

Bryan walked into the living room where his wife was reading and sat down across from her. He didn't speak just stared at her for a while.

"What is it Bryson?" She asked setting her book aside.

"I have made a big mistake," was all he said looking down at his hands.

"What did you do? You have not been yourself the past few months."

"This whole Ginny thing." He stood and walked over to the window. "I made a huge mistake treating her like I did. I realize that, but why does it bother me that she is happy and moved on?" He faced his wife.

Rita was surprised at what he was saying. She figured it would bother him, but not this bad. "You made a mistake, and you lost a great thing. It is natural, why you are having problems, I guess you feel bad." She was really at a loss here. "What did you do?"

He told her everything that he had done from the start of him seeing Ginny again. She sat there and listened to every word not saying a thing. "She is going to tell him, then what? The brothers will surely mess me up, but I could be charged. I will miss my own son growing up." He looked at her like he was lost.

She rose from her sitting position. "Watch Joshua, I will be back." With that she left.

Bryan thought he was lost before now he didn't know what to think.

Rita arrived at Ginny's house and asked to speak to her. She was showed into the parlor where Ginny was sitting looking out the window, and drinking tea.

Ginny looked up to see Rita and smiled, no matter what she liked this woman. "Hey, what has brought you here? Where is Joshua?"

Rita smiled at Ginny and sat down. "Bryan came home, he told me everything about you and him from day one to now. How are you?"

"I am fine, the baby is fine. I have to rest today and go back to the doctor tomorrow. How are you doing?"

Rita smiled, she had a true friend in this woman. Not many would still talk to her. "I am fine, upset a little. He should not have put such a nice person through so much." She stood and walked to the window then turned to face Ginny. "I love him."

"I know you do. I am sorry, I have no idea what Draco is going to do. I told him to drop it."

"I do not expect him to drop it, he deserves what he gets. I just hope that we can still stay friends no matter what. You are the only person I have."

Ginny smiled and stood to hug Rita. She stood back from her, "I will always be here, I just don't want your husband around me."

"I understand, I better get home. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Draco was pacing Severus's office when the man walked in. "You wanted to talk in private?"

"Yes, I have had it with that man. Coming to my house, putting his hands on my wife, and now putting my child in danger. What should I do?" He looked at Severus and then started again. "I really like his wife and son. They are great people, I would hate to take anyones family from them."

"Draco what is going on?" Severus put a hand on his shoulder and turned the man to him. "Is there something wrong with Ginevra? Is that why she has not picked up Bry yet and why Narcissa is ignoring my questions?"

Draco was shocked for a moment, his mother had not told Severus what had happened. Draco smirked at this, he knew why. Severus would have pounded the man in already. He told Severus what happened and watched as he got that look he hadn't seen since his Hogwart's days.

"Draco, I understand your problem. You should hand him over, but you will feel bad about the family. Lets go talk to him."

Draco nodded and they flooed off. To say they were surprised when they walked in was a understatement. Rita was going off on Bryan sending spell after spell his way. Draco and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"Bryan! I don't care if you are taken away or not! You hurt my friend and could have taken a child again! What were you thinking!" Rita was firing spells as she was yelling at the man. She stopped yelling and firing spells and walked over to her husband who had just gotten back to his feet. She balled her fist up and let it go. She broke his nose the noise that meet the men's ears was painful.

She turned to see the two men standing in the room looking at her in awe. "I am sorry, I was just having a talk with my husband. May I help you?"

Severus was the first to regain his speech. "We would like to have a talk with your husband if you wouldn't mind."

She smiled at them and nodded her head leaving the room.

Severus walked over to Bryan and looked down at him. "I actually feel sorry for you. Not sorry enough to heal your though. I wish I was there to hear you explain this to the healer."

Draco laughed and walked over to Bryan. "Do you think that you can stay away from my wife now? No matter where she is at?"

Bryan not able to talk nodded his head yes.

Severus nodded his head at him. "Lets see that you keep your word. If you so much as think about talking to her we will have you locked up."

"Family or no family!" Added Draco flooing out of the house.

_**4 months later**_

Severus entered Draco's house to find it empty. Ginny was now 8 months along and Draco didn't let her leave the house, so this was odd.

"Mr. Snape, Master and family are out back," said the elf.

Severus turned and went out back to find Ginny laughing in a lounge chair on the patio.

"What Mrs. Malfoy, is so funny?" He asked bending down and kissing the top of her head and giving a pat to the tummy. "How is the baby today."

"Your step son and grandson, they are arguing over how to ride the horse." She said indicating a seat for him to take. "The baby is fine, I have been having some contractions, figured I would wait to tell Draco."

"Ginevra, you know what the doctor said," he told her.

"I know but I am sure I will be fine for another hour. I am letting him get some father son time in." Ginny said shifting in her seat. The pains were getting a little sharper. The doctor said this might happen because of the few troubles she had experienced during the pregnancy. "What brings you by today?"

"Actually I was just checking on you," he said looking out over the land.

"Draco and Bry should be around here soon, they have been circling the property for the past hour. Bryson is telling Draco he rides too slow, and everything he does is wrong."

Severus smiled and looked up to see the fellows headed his way. "Here they come now."

"I can't wait till the baby gets here then Mom can take me riding," said Bryson trying to get Draco to go faster. The little boy looked around to see Severus there. "Grandpa, make daddy go faster!"

"Bryson, I think that it is time to get off. Go get cleaned up and you can come with me to see Grandmother." He looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled at him, to let him know that she would do as she was told.

Draco looked at Ginny oddly and she just smiled. He called for the elf to put the horse away and went to help Bryson get ready to go. Once Severus and Bryson were gone Draco went back to Ginny.

"Is everything all right?" He asked as he knelt down.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just think we need to go to the hospital is all." She got up and headed for the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Draco.

"To get my bag, you are welcoming this baby within the next 24 hours," she said going up the stairs.

Draco called Molly and he was sure that Severus already told his mother. When he was done Ginny was ready to go. Once they got to the hospital the doctor was called and she was put into a room.

"How are you doing Ginny, need anything for the pain yet?" Asked her doctor.

"No, not right now everything is fine. Not saying I won't need anything later though," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

Draco got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I am going to let the front desk know that your family is coming."

Ginny smiled and nodded as he turned to leave.

"Ginny it is alright if you want something for the pain," the doctor said as she looked at her stats. "Your contractions are coming pretty fast."

"They should be, I have been having them most of the day," she said looking sheepishly.

The doctor smiled and shook her head. She loved having Ginny as a patient she was so considerate of everyone else. "We might have to do extra tests on the baby to make sure everything is alright."

"I understand, hopefully it will be able to stay with me."

"I am sure the baby will be fine and healthy, you have done a wonderful job."

The doctor left the room as Draco and Molly entered the room.

Molly went to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you alright do you need anything."

"Not right now, just can't wait to hold this lovely child," she said shifting in her spot on the bed.

Molly smiled, "I am sure it won't be long now. The rest of the family will be here once you have time to rest after the baby."

Ginny looked at her oddly, "Why?"

Molly smiled at her daughter. "Ginny this is a miracle child, they want to make sure you have a stress free birth. They also want to make sure you get some rest."

"I have been taking this pain more and more all day so that they wouldn't have to sit up here long. You get them up here and tell them I said NOW!" She stressed turning red in the face.

Draco looked at Molly and smiled then turned sharply to Ginny. "WHA..."

"Don't even think about jumping on me now, Draco Malfoy!" She was shaking her finger at him. "Tell your mother to bring my son up here as well."

"Alright, just calm down Ginny. I will go alert everyone," said Molly smiling as she left the room.

Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Ginny crossing her arms.

"I love you Ginevra Malfoy," he said giving her a kiss.

"I love you to, now go tell the doctor to give me something for this pain or get this kid out of me," she huffed.

Draco smiled and walked out of the room.

After about 3 hours they had a beautiful baby and the family was passing her around. Ginny was half asleep when Draco walked over to her with their daughter. Bryson was on the bed by Ginny dozing off as well.

"Ginny, what are we going to name the baby?" Asked Draco bringing them both to alert.

Ginny looked at Bryson and smiled, "Would you like to tell your father the name of his new child?"

Bryson smiled and looked at the baby. "Alexandra Marie Malfoy."

Draco smiled and pointed to the baby crib to personalize the name card on the side. "You've done well Ginny, Thank you so very much."

"No, thank you for this and everything else you have given me." And with that she went to sleep.

Bryson smiled at his new sister and father. "Momma has to rest," he said cuddling next to her and falling asleep.

_**Thank you all so very much for still reading. There will be one more chapter and I PROMISE to have it up by the end of the month! I hope you enjoyed it. It took me all day to right it, every time I got into writing it someone was popping up or needing me to go somewhere so I really hope that you enjoyed it. I would also like to thank my beta Molly she has been great! I hope that she gets to feeling better, she looked over this while she was sick. Talk to you next chapter. TTFN~**_

_**DracoGinnyLover24 **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry that I didn't post this promised last chapter sooner. I actually thought it was complete tell a friend of mine pointed out that I promised a finale chapter. So please forgive me and here it is! :)

**Chapter 32**

Ginny was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Draco and Bryson had went with the baby when they took her for her final test. She opened her eyes to see her doctor standing there smiling at her. She smiled and sat up, motioned for the doctor to have a seat then spoke.

"How is everything?"

The doctor smiled at her and began. "You and the baby are wonderful. All her test came back fine and she is perfectly healthy."

Ginny smiled, "When can we go home?"

"As soon as I go over this paper work and you sign it you may go." She took the paper work out and got down to business. "The baby doesn't need any special treatment. Just treat her as any other babe." She handed Ginny the paper work to sign. Once done she started on Ginny's information. "You have to take it easy. Nothing more strainiess then taking care of the baby. You will come in for your check up in 2 weeks. The procedure that we talked about was successful and you will no longer bare a child. I do believe that is everything." She handed Ginny the paper work and Ginny eagerly signed the forms.

"Thank you so much for everything." said Ginny.

The doctor smiled and handed Ginny her copies of the forums. "I will go let the boys know that you are ready to go."

Ginny nodded and got up to get everything ready after the doctor walked out. She couldn't wait to get the baby home and start her new family life.

She was sitting in her chair waiting when her family entered the room. Draco was holding there new child and Bryson came running full force to Ginny.

"Bryson," Draco said firmly stopping the small boy. "Your mother is still healing you have to be gentle with her a little longer." He smiled as he watched his son walk to Ginny.

"They said you are ready to go home mommy." said Bryson holding her tight.

"I am ready, are you ready to help me take this stuff home?" asked Ginny handing him a small bag when he nodded his head. "Then lets get out of here."

With that they left the hospital.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

While eating dinner a few nights after they came home Draco looked at Ginny with worried eyes. Ginny had finally had enough. "What is it Draco?"

"I have arranged for a photographer to come to the Manor this weekend, to take our pictures in the gazebo." He was worried that she would either be offended that he was having someone else do there portraits or that he did not tell her first.

Ginny smiled to herself. "May I ask why you are just now telling me?"

"I did it before I thought about telling you. I can have them rescheduled if you want me to. Pictures of the Malfoy family have always been taken at the Manor after a child is born. I didn't want to much time to pass." He really hoped that he didn't have to reschedule. It had taken some heavy persuasion to get this photographer to come on such short notice. He just couldn't wait an longer to show his family off.

Ginny nodded, "This weekend will be fine, it isn't like I have anything else better to do," she sighed. "When are they to be taken?"

"Saturday morning around 10. Lexy is usually awake and not fussy at this time."

"That is fine, I will make sure that we are ready." she said to her husband. She turned to Bryson, he looked a little sad these past few days. "What is on your mind Bryson?"

"When are you going to be able to play with me again mom? I want to go riding dad is no fun." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I will be going to the doctors in the next week or so. Once the doctor says I am fine the first thing I am going to do is take you riding." she smiled at her son and then leaned forward. "How about we leave daddy to put Lexy to bed tonight and I read you a story?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Bryson are you ready yet, son?" asked Draco as he walked into his sons room.

"How do I look dad?"

Draco smiled he did a good job at dressing himself. A few things weren't straight but other then that not to bad. "Wonderful job son. Your mother will be very proud of you."

"Is Mommy ready to go Grandpa said that I can do a potion with him when we are done with pictures."

"Yes, your mother and sister are down stairs waiting for us."

They headed to the manor to get the pictures done with. They did many scenes together, separate, you name it. Ginny was getting frustrated with all the different ways he wanted them to stand and pose. It was tiring for sure. Finally having enough she spoke up.

"Draco I think this is enough, the children and I are headed inside." she turned and smiled at he photographer. "Thank you for your time I am sure they will be lovely." and she walked away.

Draco smiled and turned to the man. "She lasted longer then I thought. She is the brilliant witch that painted those pictures in my office you asked about."

"Does she make you guys sit for them?" the man asked.

"No she does it from memory. Even have one in my study at home of all three of us."

"You are a lucky man, you pictures should be delivered Monday afternoon. Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shook the mans hand. "No thank you."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny really did love the photos once they got them back. Her family was just perfect in her eye. She had already sent pictures to all of the family and close friends. They had all said how cute they looked together. Currently she was waiting on Rita to show up for tea.

"Mistress your friend is on the patio waiting on you," said Kelsey bowing out.

Ginny walked into the patio area to see Rita with a huge smile on her face.

"What has made you so happy?" asked Ginny.

"Your family picture, the one of just you and Draco, the one's with you and the children." She said with a evil look. "I loved them so much that I blew them up to 8X10 size and hanged them with the family pictures in the family room."

Ginny was shocked she had given Rita little album size photos. "Well thank you, I guess."

"Oh Ginny don't look so lost. You are my best friend, I think the world of your family. So your photos went on the wall with other family photos." She smirked and added. "It is just a bonus that Bryan can't stand looking at them. He gets this really sad look every time he looks at them."

"Rita!!" said Ginny appalled.

"Come on Ginny I love the man with everything that I have. BUT he deserves every pang he gets. He will get use to it after a while and come to relies that you are happy with your life. He will leave you alone and maybe even be able to be 10 foot from you without thinking that he can treat you how ever he wants."

Draco had come home to pick up a file from his study and went to look for his wife. He stopped from entering when he heard Rita talking about the family pictures. He would beam with pride every time he heard anyone say anything good about the pictures. He was going to make his presence known but he really had to hear this for himself. He was so shocked at how devilish this woman was. He decided now was his chance to make himself known.

"I think it is a wonderful plan. Very Sly of you if you ask me." He walked over to Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Keep this one love, I really do like her. I am sorry to barge in, I forgot a file I working on last night." He bowed to the ladies. "Do have a great afternoon, and love I will see you at dinner." With that he was gone.

Ginny turned to Rita shook her head and they started laughing. Ginny heard the baby crying and invited Rita to the nursery.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Ginny was sitting the the family room with Lexy and Bryson when Draco walked in to greet his family. Bryson was talking to his sister and Ginny was watching him with a smile that no one noticed him walk into the room.

"I see how it is we get another person around here, and I get forgotten about." he said smirking as his family looked up at him.

Bryson got up and ran to his father. "Guess what dad!"

"What is it Bry?" he asked his son.

"Momma went to the doctor today and they said she can do anything she wants now."

"Is that so?" Draco already knew this he came home and had lunch with Ginny, while the kids were at the Burrow with Molly.

"Yea, Mom said that we can bring the horses out Saturday so that we can go riding."

"I bet you are happy about that mate. Do I get to join you?"

Bryson stood tall hands on hips. "NO, it is Bry and mom time. You have to watch Lexy. Anyway you to slow dad." He turned from his father and made his way back to his sister.

Draco looked at Ginny with shocked eyes. He could tell that she was trying really hard not to laugh out loud. "Fine me and Lexy will have some daddy Lexy time." He walked over kissed Ginny and Lexy then sat down.

"Mother and Severus are suppose to be coming over Saturday after lunch and staying for dinner. Did you invite your mother and father?"

"Yes they said they will be here after they have lunch with the family."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Saturday came quickly, after lunch Ginny and Bryson headed for the stables while Draco and Lexy sat outside at the big table with a umbrella over it. The parents had just shown up and sat down when a blur of red came shooting out of the stables. Severus was on his feet in seconds. He was watching the red head to make sure that she was in control and not the horse. Draco looked at him shocked.

"Severus what is it?" asked Draco standing up.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name is she doing on Lightning?" He could tell that she was great with a horse. But he had become attached to this witch, and didn't want any thing to happen to her.

"It is alright Severus, she has been promising Bry that she would take him riding when she was cleared."

Severus sat down in a huff. "She shouldn't be on that horse. She could get hurt."

Arthur stared at the man in front of him. "Ginny is very well trained with horses she will be fine."

Molly squeezed his hand under the table and smiled at him. Arthur had freaked out the first time he saw Ginny ride. She knew that he enjoyed knowing it just wasn't him that it upset.

Lexy started getting fussy and Narcissa picked the baby up. "She looks so much like her mother and father." she said running her figure down the babies little cheek.

Ginny came riding up to the group of people. "Daddy, momma went really fast did you see her?"

"Yes son, about gave Grandfather a heart attack," he said smiling at Severus.

Ginny looked at the older man. "I assure you that Bryson is just fine riding with me Severus."

"It was not Bryson I was worried about," he said looking at her sternly. He knew that Ginny would do everything to protect that child.

Ginny looked down at Bryson and smiled. "What do you say that we put the horse up before Grandfather looses his patience with mommy?"

Bryson smiled and nodded his head. They took the horse back to the stable and went to greet the family. They had a wonderful evening with the grandparents and then got ready for bed.

Ginny was brushing her hair at her vanity when Draco came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you dear."

"What ever for Draco?" asked Ginny looking at him through the mirror.

"For you, Bryson, Lexy, everything." He shrugged his shoulders. "You have given me a perfect reason to always make my family come first."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Authors Note: **I own nothing that looks familiar. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed my story. I didn't send this chapter to my beta. I wanted to get it out for all of you to read before I forgot about it. If you see anything wrong just laugh at my expense and leave it there please. Hope to hear from you all soon._

_**TTFN~**_

_**Dracoginnylover24**_


End file.
